Un voyage plus que surprenant
by maraudeuse44
Summary: POST T5 Harry passe le mois de juillet chez Remus Lupin. Tout va bien jusqu'à une altercation avec Drago Malefoy qui va les envoyer à l'époque des maraudeurs et les obligés à vivre sous une fausse identité. PAS de slash!
1. Une visite inattendue

Voici ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire malgré que ce chapitre soit court. Les prochains seront plus longs.

Ce chapitre est juste une « entrée en matière » et ne reflète pas trop ce que sera la fic entière.

J'arrête mon bla bla et je vous laisse lire

J'allais oublié tout appartient à J.K.Rowling à part les persos que vous connaissez pas et l'histoire.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Une visite inattendue**

En une nuit de juillet, dans une chambre du 4, Privet Drive le survivant ne dormait toujours pas malgré l'heure tardive. D'ailleurs il ne dormait plus depuis quelques jours, depuis la mort de Sirius, son parrain. En effet, dès qu'il fermait l'œil, il revoyait cette horrible soirée où son parrain était passé à travers le voile, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Plus il y pensait plus sa peine augmentait ainsi que sa culpabilité. Il finissait par se convaincre tout seul qu'il était la source de problèmes de tout le monde : son oncle et sa tante qui l'avait recueilli le traitait très mal et il était un fardeau pour eux, la famille Weasley était en conflit avec Percy à cause de lui, ses parents était mort pour le sauver, de même pour son parrain, Cédric Diggory était lui aussi mort à cause de lui puisqu'il l'avait directement amené à Voldemort. Vraiment pour Harry sa vie était un enfer, il en arrivait même à se demander pourquoi il continuait à vivre.

Soudain, après avoir encore longuement réfléchi et pleuré, un hibou vint à taper à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci, surpris, hésita à aller lui ouvrir. Effectivement depuis le début des vacances ses amis, Ron et Hermione, lui envoyait de nombreuses lettres auxquelles il ne répondait pas parce qu'il se doutait qu'ils lui annonceraient une nouvelle attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou bien qu'ils lui demanderaient comment il allait. Comme il n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme, le Survivant décidait de ne même pas les ouvrir. Suite à l'insistance du volatile qui frappait de plus en plus contre la vitre et à la peur qu'il la casse, le jeune Potter concéda enfin à laisser entrer l'oiseau. Celui-ci déposa la lettre qu'il portait, sur les genoux de Harry et repartit directement par où il était venu, en poussant un puissant cri de mécontentement qui fit surgir l'oncle Vernon en trombe dans la petite pièce faiblement éclairée qui servait de chambre à son neveu qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Harry frissonna en voyant Dursley en pyjama qui avait pris un teint violacé tellement il était furieux d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit et en plus par son neveu qui était un monstre puisqu'il était un sorcier.

« Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure » songea Harry.

C'est quoi ce bruit ? s'écria l'oncle Vernon, ça t'amuse de nous réveillés en pleine nuit alors qu'on t'a recueillis quand tes ratés de parents sont morts ?

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui et une boule vint se formé au niveau de sa gorge :

-Ce ne sont pas des ratés ! Ils faisaient partis des meilleurs sorciers !

Comment oses-tu parler de ce monde de monstres sous mon toit ? répliqua Vernon de plus en plus en colère.

Harry décida de ne pas répondre pour ne pas envenimer la situation mais il savait très bien au fond de lui-même que ces parents étaient de très grands sorciers et aurors.

-Je te préviens sale morveux que la prochaine fois que tu te fais remarquer je te fiche à la porte ! le prévint son oncle.

-Très bien ! Excuses-moi mais maintenant je dois écrire une lettre à mes amis, tu sais ceux qui sont venus te parler à la gare. Après notre petite discussion, j'ai plein de choses à leur dire, ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire narquois

L'oncle Vernon devint livide en repensant aux propos de Maugrey à la gare de King Cross :

-Ne soit pas idiot mon garçon, tu sais très bien que tu peux rester chez nous tant que tu veux, assura Dursley avec un visage angélique et affichant un petit sourire suppliant.

-Je verrais, continua l'adolescent, sur ce bonne nuit et à demain, conclue-t-il en mettant ainsi fin à cette « discussion ».

Une fois que son oncle fut parti, Harry jeta la lettre qu'il avait toujours dans la main, sur son bureau où reposait déjà une quinzaine d'enveloppe non-décachetées.

Le lendemain matin quand Harry descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il fut surpris par le « bonjour » que lui adressèrent en même temps les Dursley. La petite dispute de cette nuit avait porté ces fruits mais le Survivant savait que ce semblant de politesse aurait disparu d'ici ce soir.

Tout le monde déjeunait en silence quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Pétunia se leva et maugréa contre la personne qui osait les déranger à une heure si matinale. Il n'était que 8 heures.

Harry entendit sa tante discuter avec un homme dont il reconnaissait aisément la voix : c'était Remus Lupin, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année et le meilleur prof qu'il n'ait jamais eu en cette matière depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Harry revint à la réalité quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas au courant de la venue du lycanthrope et se demanda quelle était la raison de cette visite inattendue.

C'est sur cette pensée que la tante Pétunia entra dans la cuisine suivit de Lupin qui arborait un large sourire et pendant qu'elle maugréa :

Mon garçon, tu as de la visite !

Tout en disant cette phrase son visage c'était tordu en une grimace de dégoût qui insistait sur le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'un ami de son neveu et qui en plus était un sorcier, vienne le voir sans en être avertie.

Lupin regarda Harry et lui demanda :

Alors, tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Comment ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Bah oui, tu viens avec moi.

Je ne le savais pas, professeur.

Appelle-moi plutôt Remus, après tout je ne suis plus ton professeur.

Oui pr….. Remus, ajouta Harry, gêné.

Comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois au courant de mon arrivée ? Je t'ai pourtant envoyé une lettre il y a de ça trois jours ?

Heu…. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas ouvert mais lettres depuis que je suis arrivé ici, déclara Harry dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

Bon vous nous en débarrassé oui ou non ? s'exclama l'oncle Vernon en se levant et en frappant la table de son gros poing potelé ce qui fit sursauté Dudley qui avait énormément peur de se retrouver de nouveau avec une queue de cochon.

Je vous demanderais de ne pas vous énervé, tenta Lupin dans l'espoir de calmer Dursley, et pour répondre à votre question, oui je vais vous en « débarrasser » comme vous dites, bien que ce soit plutôt une délivrance pour Harry. Va chercher tes affaires et te préparer. En attendant je vais rester avec ton oncle et ta tante. Surtout prend toutes tes affaires, tu ne reviendras pas ici de l'été, termina t-il en élevant la voix pour que le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis entende bien qu'il soit parti en courant en direction de l'escalier.

Tout en faisant sa valise, le Survivant se disait que cette année, il ne sera resté qu'une semaine chez les Dursley. Il trouvait cela étrange que Lupin vienne le chercher sans lui dire où il l'emmènerait. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait qu'ils n'iraient pas à 12, square Grimmaurd car il ne supporterait pas de retourner dans la maison de Sirius, trop de souvenirs lui reviendraient et il ne pourrait s'en remettrait. Peut-être finira t-il ses vacances chez les Weasley au Terrier mais c'était peu probable car les parents de Ron ainsi que certains de ses frères faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et donc devaient être en mission ou dans la demeure des Black.

Harry réfléchissait tout en rangeant sa chambre quand soudain Remus passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui demanda s'il pouvait rentrer. Bien sûr, le jeune Potter accepta et une discussion fut entamer :

Est-ce que je pourrais savoir où est ce que vous m'emmenez ? interrogea Harry ne pouvant plus se retenir de poser la question.

Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, répondit Remus en souriant, puisque nous allons habiter ensemble le reste des vacances.

Devant les sourcils d'Harry froncés de surprise, le lycanthrope crut bon de rajouter :

Je vais t'emmener vivre chez moi ou plutôt devrais-je dire chez Tonks et moi puisque nous louons un appartement ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse.

Super, vous heu tu pourras me parler de mes parents et des Maraudeurs ? J'aimerais mieux les connaître.

T'inquiète pas je te raconterais tout ce que tu veux savoir mais à une seule condition ….

Laquelle ?

Que tu me promettes que tu ne copieras pas nos blagues, ajouta Remus.

A cette réplique, tout les deux éclatèrent de rire, chose que Harry n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de son parrain.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant des reviews

A la prochaine


	2. Juillet rime avec fête

Voilà le deuxième chapitre pour que vous puissiez vous faire une vraie idée de ce que je vaux car le premier chapitre est pas terrible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Juillet rime avec fête**

Une fois sa valise faite, Harry put quitter, prématurément par rapport aux autres années, les Dursley. Les deux sorciers utilisèrent un Portoloin pour atterrir dans la cour arrière du Chaudron Baveur. Une fois qu'Harry se soit relevé, il ne maîtrisait toujours pas la technique de l'atterrissage, Lupin ouvrit le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse et les deux hommes s'y engouffrèrent.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment quand soudain Lupin s'arrêta devant une maison qui donnait juste en face d'une boutique de Quidditch. Le Quidditch était son sport favori, il était le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard et tous les ans, il permettait à son équipe de gagner la coupe et donc de battre les Serpentards.

Il était devant la vitrine du magasin à réfléchir quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, il se retourna et en même temps sortit sa baguette avant de se rendre compte que c'était seulement Lupin. Ce dernier sursauta à la vue de la baguette du jeune homme et le rassura :

Doucement, ce n'est que moi.

Excuse-moi, tu m'a fais peur et je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

J'vois ça, plaisanta Remus. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te reposes pendant tes vacances.

Oui je crois aussi.

Bon rentrons pour que tu puisses t'installer tranquillement avant que la « tornade » ne rentre.

C'est qui la « tornade » ? questionna curieusement Harry.

Je voulais parler de Tonks. J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi…. Comment dire …. Elle bouge tout le temps.

Ca se passe bien entre vous ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Heu… oui c'est une fille très sympa. Bon si tu venais visiter ta nouvelle demeure, ajouta Remus, ses joues étant en feu, pour changer de sujet car celui-ci l'embarrassait.

Allons-y, répondit le Survivant comprenant très bien que le lycanthrope ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur ce point.

Une fois la porte franchie, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait du lieu où il passerait sûrement les meilleures vacances qu'il ait eu. Il fut étonné aussi de constater que la maison semblait bien plus grande à l'intérieur que ce qu'elle laissait paraître à l'extérieur. Comprenant sa surprise, Remus lui expliqua qu'elle était agrandie magiquement. « Comme la tente lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch » pensa Harry.

Après avoir fait une rapide visite de la location, le jeune Gryffondor s'installa dans sa chambre qui était plus grande que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie verte où plusieurs Vifs d'or gesticulaient dans tous les sens. En face de la porte, il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur le devant de la maison et donc sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans la pièce se trouvait un bureau, un grand lit à baldaquin rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor, une armoire et un coffre où Harry pourrait ranger ses affaires d'école.

Une fois son installation terminée, il descendit les escaliers situés en face de sa porte de chambre et arriva dans un couloir où cinq portes s'offraient à lui. D'après ce que Harry avait retenu de la visite des lieux, la première à gauche donnait sur la cuisine, la deuxième sur la salle à manger, celle en face de lui était la porte d'entrée, la première à droite était le salon mais par contre il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit sur lequel donnait la dernière porte. Comme il avait hérité de la curiosité de son père, il décida de découvrir ce que cachait cette porte. Quand il appuya sur la poignée elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Etonné, il réessaya. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna et cacha ses mains derrière son dos comme un enfant prit en faute.

Je savais bien que tu ferrais ta propre visite de la maison et c'est pour cette raison que cette porte est fermée avec un sort, l'informa Remus.

Je suis désolé, tenta de se rattraper Harry qui était fort gêné face au dernier maraudeur encore du « bon côté » et qui le regardait avec un regard où Harry croyait voir de l'amusement ce qui l'étonna.

T'inquiètes pas, je ne cache rien de dangereux. C'est juste qu'à l'intérieur de cette pièce se trouve ton cadeau d'anniversaire que nous avions prévu de t'offrir avec Sirius et je me suis dis que ce serait mieux que ça reste une surprise.

Oh ! D'accord, répondit-il en s'éloignant de la porte.

Viens donc à la cuisine, le repas est prêt et Tonks est revenu de faire certaines courses.

Harry suivit son hôte jusqu'à la cuisine et alla saluer Tonks qui était déjà assise à table à attendre l'arrivée des deux hommes.

Après le déjeuner, Remus et Tonks nettoyèrent la cuisine à l'aide de quelques sortilèges et le lycanthrope dû partir pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Harry resta donc seul avec la jeune femme qui l'aida à faire ses devoirs de vacances. Remus rentra en soirée au moment où Harry finissait son devoir de potion qui était le dernier qu'il avait à faire.

Ils dinèrent et ensuite Lupin raconta plusieurs anecdotes à propos des Maraudeurs et de leurs blagues qu'ils avaient faites à Poudlard. Ce soir-là, Harry appris que ses parents s'étaient mis ensemble au début de leur sixième année, que Sirius était toujours le premier à vouloir faire une blague et que James était toujours partant pour une bonne blague. Ce qui l'étonnait le moins était la cible préférée des Maraudeurs : Rogue et ses amis de Serpentards.

Puis les vacances se poursuivirent de la même manière. Harry passait ses journées soit à s'entrainer avec Remus qui avait réussi à lui avoir l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard soit sur le Chemin de Traverse à se promener. Ca lui rappelait les vacances entre sa deuxième et troisième année où il avait dû rester au Chaudron Baveur après avoir fuit la maison des Dursley.

Le mois de juillet passa très vite puis arriva le 31 juillet et donc l'anniversaire d'Harry qui allait fêter ses 16 ans. Pour cette occasion, Tonks avait décidé d'emmener Harry faire du shopping afin de lui trouver un cadeau. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils partirent tous les deux vers 16h. En refermant la porte derrière elle, la jeune auror informa Lupin qu'il avait deux heures. Pour Harry, cette phrase n'avait aucun sens et il voulu demander à la jeune femme la signification de ses paroles mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et entama une toute autre discussion :

Par où veux-tu commencer ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi pas la boutique de Quidditch ? proposa t-il.

Euh non je vais plutôt d'acheter des vêtements. Viens on va aller dans le Londres des moldus.

N'ayant pas trop le choix Harry la suivit sans rien dire. Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un magasin de vêtements. Là, ils achetèrent une chemise blanche à manche courte ainsi qu'un jean bleu un peu délavé. Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes en allant acheter une paire de baskets.

Une fois leurs achats terminés, c'est-à-dire deux heures après, les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent à la maison.

Quand ils rentrèrent, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la demeure. Harry décida de monter dans sa chambre pour nourrir Hedwige avec le Miam-Hibou qu'il venait d'acheter à la Ménagerie magique. Mais Tonks le retint par le bras et lui proposa :

Pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller au salon montrer à Remus les achats que nous venons de faire ?

Bah c'est pas sûr qu'il soit là, continua Harry.

Mais si, il est là, insista la jeune femme.

Bon bah allons-y alors, céda t-il face à l'acharnement de l'auror pour le faire aller dans le salon.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il réalisa que ses deux hôtes lui avaient préparé une fête surprise pour ses 16 ans. Dans sa tête tout se reliait : les paroles de Tonks avant de partir, les nombreux hiboux que Remus avait envoyés il y a quelques jours …. Le Survivant décida de faire semblant d'être surpris quand il entra dans le salon et découvrit que tous ses amis étaient présents. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la pièce qu'un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » retentit à ses oreilles. Après avoir salué tout le monde, l'ouverture des cadeaux commença : de Ron et de toute sa famille, il reçut une montre qui, bien sûr, indiquait l'heure mais elle avait aussi la même fonction que l'horloge de la famille Weasley, c'est-à-dire informer où sont les personnes que l'on connaît, de Hermione il reçut un magnifique livre intitulé « sorts et incantations très utiles pour la défense comme pour l'attaque », de Dumbledore un bracelet qui avait pour fonction d'avertir le propriétaire quand une personne mal attentionnée s'approchait . Puis arriva enfin le moment d'ouvrir le cadeau de Remus et de Sirius. Le paquet était petit et avait une forme rectangulaire. Une fois le papier arraché, Harry put admirer un magnifique écrin rouge et or dont l'intérieur était recouvert de velours. Tout le monde fut ébahi quand le jeune Potter sortie de ce magnifique étui une chaine en or avec au bout un médaillon dans lequel était gravé un magnifique lion ainsi que le message suivant : « Pour notre fils Harry ». En lisant ça, Harry ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme qu'il s'empressa bien vite de faire disparaître afin que ses convives ne le remarque pas mais il se promit de porter le bijou toute sa vie. Sur ce, il attacha le collier autour de son cou et continua de l'admirer en repesant qu'à cause de Voldemort il ne pourra jamais connaître ses parents. Soudain, il se demanda pourquoi c'était Remus qui avait ce bijou et pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils fait faire. Puis il s'aperçut enfin que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il essaya de sourire et répondit à leur question muette, d'une voix où se mêlaient peine et bonheur :

C'est un médaillon que mes parents ont fait faire pour moi.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, le repas commença et Harry put enfin prendre Remus à part et lui poser la tonne de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête :

Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui avais ce médaillon ?

Tes parents l'ont fait faire peu avant leur mort et l'ont confié à Sirius et lui ont demandé de te le remettre quand tu aurais 16 ans. Sirius m'en a parlé au mois de juin et me l'a montré. Quand il est ….

Mort, continua Harry voyant la gêne de son ami pour le dire.

Oui et bien je l'ai récupéré pour te l'offrir comme l'avait demandé tes parents.

Mais comment savaient-ils qu'ils ne seraient pas là pour mes 16 ans ?

Ca je l'ignore, certifia le loup-garou, d'ailleurs moi aussi je me le demande.

Merci, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ce médaillon me fait plaisir, ajouta le jeune homme.

Je m'en doutais mais ça, déclara t-il en désignant le bijou qui pendait autour du cou de Harry, c'est le cadeau de tes parents et non le mien. Le voici, le mien, continua Lupin en sortant un petit paquet de derrière son dos.

Harry ouvrit le cadeau et remercia Remus de lui avoir offert un album photo en forme de Vif d'or qui prenait la taille de ce dernier quand on appuyait sur le sommet de l'objet. A l'intérieur, il y trouva des photos de ses parents, de Sirius, de Remus ainsi que de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas

C'est qui ? interrogea-t-il.

Des amis de tes parents quand ils étaient à Poudlard, répondit le lycanthrope.

Ah, Ok.

Le Vif d'or était orné d'un petit anneau en son sommet ce qui permettait à Harry de l'accrocher à la chaîne de son médaillon et donc de l'avoir toujours sur lui.

La soirée se continua dans une ambiance gaie et chaleureuse où tout le monde s'amusa et rigola pendant des heures. Vers minuit, les invités s'éclipsèrent et avant de partir Dumbledore rappela à Remus qu'il les attendait demain dans son bureau vers 15h. Ce dernier acquiesça puis le vieil homme rejoignit Poudlard en transplanant. Harry intéressé par les propos du directeur demanda à Lupin :

Tu vas à Poudlard demain ?

Oui et toi aussi, répondit-il.

Pourquoi ?

Pour que Dumbledore teste tes nouvelles capacités ainsi que tes nouvelles connaissances que je t'ai apporté.

Ah, d'accord, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, termina Harry désormais rassuré. Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit à tous les deux, ajouta t-il avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier.

Laissez moi des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises je veux savoir ce que vous en penser

Par contre je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance donc il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite.


	3. Dispute avec complications

Voici le troisième chapitre. Je l'ai mis rapidement pour faire plaisir à mes revieweurs. Maintenant je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance et donc le prochain risque de mettre plus de temps pour arriver.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : **Dispute avec complications

Le lendemain, la matinée se passa normalement, Harry dormit jusqu'à environ dix heures puis s'entraîna à quelques sorts qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert la veille. Après le déjeuner, Remus interpella Harry alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre :

Harry, cria t-il.

Oui ?

Viens-là s'il te plaît.

Harry redescendit les escaliers pour arriver devant Lupin.

On a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore plus tôt que prévu donc prépare tes affaires. Et on risque de rester un petit moment parce qu'après on a une réunion de l'Ordre. Mais tu ne peux pas y participer, rajouta t-il en voyant l'air réjoui de son protégé.

Mais pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton boudeur.

Parce que Dumbledore ne veut pas. Donc emmène de quoi t'occuper pendant un certain temps, d'accord ?

Oui, souffla Harry en remontant les escaliers d'un pas trainant.

J'ai une course à faire avant d'y aller, on se rejoint au Chaudron Baveur à 14h précises, d'accord ?

Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas j'y serais, continua t-il.

Bien, alors à tout à l'heure, termina Lupin.

Vers 13h30, Harry sortit de la maison avec dans son sac, sa cape d'invisibilité, « on sait jamais ça pourra toujours me servir » avait-il pensé, la carte des Maraudeurs ainsi que le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Il avait décidé de se balader un peu avant d'aller à son rendez-vous. Sur ce, il commença sa promenade par une petite visite au magasin de Quidditch qui s'avéra être rapide puisqu'il y passait tous les jours depuis qu'il habitait ici. Son escapade continua en passant par Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, afin de retirer de l'argent pour de futurs achats. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, il était presque l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Remus et donc il décida de presser le pas pour arriver à temps. Mais sur la route, il rencontra le jeune Malefoy qui n'était pas décidé à le laisser passer sans rien faire. Donc Malefoy interpella le Survivant :

Oh mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Potter, notre héros national, se moqua t-il.

Ferme-la Malefoy, riposta Harry qui n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder avec son ennemi.

Mais on dirait que le Survivant n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, les gens sont souvent comme ça quand leur chien meurt, trouva t-il utile de rajouter.

Harry commençait à bouillonner, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était la phrase de trop. Il entraîna Drago dans une ruelle sur le côté et le menaça de sa baguette.

Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça Potter, ça serait qu'en même bête que tu te fasses renvoyer de Poudlard, se défendit le blond.

Tu vois Malefoy, c'est là qu'on voit que tu n'es pas moi car moi j'ai l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Donc personne ne me diras rien si je l'utilise sur toi.

Oh mais c'est que tu essayes de me faire peur Potter mais c'est dommage, ça ne marche pas.

Soudain, une voix appela Harry à l'entrée de la ruelle. Ce dernier, surpris, lâcha sa prise sur le blond qui en profita pour inverser la situation et lancer un sort que Harry contra mais qui les propulsa tout les deux à travers une sorte de rideau situé derrière le brun à lunettes.

Quand Remus arriva au Chaudron Baveur il ne vit Harry nulle part. Inquiet, il décida de partir à sa rencontre. En chemin, il entendit la voix de son jeune ami qui provenait d'une ruelle attenante au Chemin de Traverse. Intrigué, il s'avança de le passage et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : Harry menaçait Malefoy avec sa baguette. Ne voulant pas que le jeune Potter fasse une erreur en utilisant la magie contre le blond, il décida de l'appeler :

Harry, s'écria t-il d'un ton indigné.

Mais il regretta vite cette parole quand la situation se renversa et quand Malefoy prit le dessus. Ce dernier étant dans une position qui lui était favorable par rapport son adversaire, décida de l'attaquer ne se doutant pas que la personne en face de lui allait contrer le sort qu'il avait utilisé.

Quand il vit que le jeune Potter allait être touché par le sortilège, Remus décida de lui venir en aide ou du moins de séparer les deux jeunes gens. Mais à peine avait-il fait un geste qu'Harry avait déjà répondu à l'attaque du blond. Suite à la rencontre de leurs deux sortilèges, Harry et Drago passèrent à travers une sorte de rideau qui disparut aussitôt, sous les yeux ébahis de Remus qui fut incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver : le Survivant avait disparut et avec lui, tous les espoirs de la communauté magique. En effet, vers la mi-juillet, Harry avait annoncé à tous ses amis, donc aussi à Lupin, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort à cause de la prophétie du professeur Trelawney.

Après être passé de l'autre côté du voile, Harry se sentit soudain plus léger. Cette légèreté lui faisait peur, ce n'était pas normal. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'endroit où il ou plutôt ILS, Harry sentait la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés, allaient atterrir. Cette incertitude le tracassait et il sentait que cette altercation n'allait pas être sans conséquence.

Ils flottèrent tellement longtemps dans cet univers de fumée noire que quand leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, leurs jambes flanchèrent et ils se retrouvèrent étendus côte à côte sur un sol qui leur était familier voir même très familier. En effet, ils venaient d'atterrir dans un couloir sombre qui se situait incontestablement dans le château de Poudlard.

Harry se releva péniblement et pensa : « au moins je suis à Poudlard peut-être que je peux encore être à l'heure pour mon rendez- vous avec Dumbledore ». Quand Malefoy eut fait de même, il s'énerva :

Qu'est ce que t'a encore fais, Potter ?

Moi j'ai rien fais, répondit Harry. Par contre, toi tu m'as lancé un sort et je pense que tu devrais profiter de ta petite visite à Poudlard parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu y mettras les pieds.

Je n'y suis pour rien si on est ici, rétorqua le blond. Quant à mon éventuelle exclusion, je dirais que tu m'as attaqué et que j'ai simplement essayé de me défendre.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'une fouine, tu devrais rejoindre ton père à Azkaban.

Je t'interdis de parler de lui, au moins, lui, il n'est pas dans le camp des perdants, sous-entendis le jeune Malefoy.

Enervé par cette remarque, Harry se jeta sur le futur mangemort et le frappa à l'aide de ses poings laissant complètement de côté le fait qu'il soit un sorcier. Il eut juste le temps d'écraser son poing droit sur le nez de Malefoy avant que la voix de Dumbledore le stoppe net dans son élan.

Jeunes gens, que faîtes-vous ici ? les questionna t-il.

Heu, nous avions rendez-vous, il me semble, répondit Harry en lâchant le blond qui tenait son nez ensanglanté.

Mais qui êtes-vous ? continua le professeur.

C'est moi, Harry, Harry Potter.

Etes-vous de la famille de James Potter ?

Complètement perdu, le Survivant décida d'éclairer le couloir afin que le directeur les reconnaisse :

Lumos.

Toutes les torches s'allumèrent laissant constater à Harry que Dumbledore semblait différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais son directeur avait changé de puis la veille.

Devant les regards interrogateurs et surpris des jeunes gens, le vieux professeur déclara :

Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Harry et Drago suivirent le vieil homme sans rien dire. Les trois hommes traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard pour enfin arriver devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Sorbet au citron, annonça Dumbledore.

La statue s'écarta pour libérer le passage. Ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il nous reconnaisse pas, il est bizarre aujourd'hui » pensa Harry.

« Pffffffff, quand je dis qu'il est complètement fou ce vieil amoureux des moldus » se dit Malefoy.

« Ces deux jeunes gens me semblent étranges, il faut que je me méfie d'eux » réfléchissait le directeur.

Une fois rendu au sommet des escaliers, Dumbledore invita Harry et Drago à rentrer dans son bureau. Quand ils furent tous les trois à l'intérieur, le vieil prit place derrière son bureau et sourie aux jeunes hommes en leurs montrant deux fauteuils en face de lui.

Bien, commença t-il. J'aimerais que vous me disiez quels sont vos noms ?

Je suis Harry Potter.

Je suis Drago Malefoy, répondirent-ils en même temps

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Dumbledore qui haussa le ton afin de se faire entendre par les deux jeunes qui avaient entamé une discussion plus que mouvementée après avoir décliné leur identité :

Quel est votre nom ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Drago.

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Je me doutais que vous étiez un Malefoy. A cause de vos cheveux, ajouta t-il face au regard interrogateur du blond. Et vous, continua t-il en se tournant vers Harry, vous êtes Harry Potter si j'ai bien compris.

Tout à fait, acquiesça le brun.

Et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes de la famille de James Potter.

Non, effectivement, confirma Harry comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à faire à l'Albus Dumbledore qu'il connaissait.

On est en quelle année ? les interrompit Drago commençant à comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé.

En 1976, voyons, déclara Dumbledore.

1976, répétèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

Effectivement en passant à travers le rideau, ils avaient remonté le temps et étaient arriver en 1976, lors de la sixième année de leurs parents respectifs d'après ce qu'avait dit Remus à Harry.

Mince alors, souffla Harry.

Que se passe t-il ? demanda Dumbledore qui commençait à s'inquiéter face au visage anxieux de ces deux interlocuteurs.

Nous venons du futur, répondit simplement Drago.

Voilà le troisième chapitre est fini. Laissez-moi des reviews si vous souhaitez pouvoir lire le prochain. (vive le chantage) lol

A plus.


	4. Révélations

Voici le quatrième chapitre. J'avoue que je n'en suis pas très contente mais c'est une introduction nécessaire au prochain.

Je remercie aussi tous les revieweurs à qui j'ai déjà répondu.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 :** Révélations

_Nous venons du futur, répondit simplement Drago._

Etonné par cette révélation, Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais devant l'air sérieux des deux adolescents, il se ravisa et déclara :

Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'explications.

Tout d'abord, nous venons de 1996, commença Harry.

Ensuite, l'incita le directeur.

Pour faire simple, on va dire que nous avons eu une petite altercation, ajouta t-il en lançant un regard furieux vers le blond qui était assis à sa droite, et que la rencontre de nos deux sortilèges, nous a projetés à travers une sorte de rideau.

Qu'est devenu ce rideau ? interrogea le professeur.

On ne sait pas et je m'en moque, s'impatienta Drago. Moi je veux seulement quitter ce stupide endroit et rentrer chez moi.

Je le souhaite aussi, Mr Malefoy, mais si nous ne retrouvons pas ce rideau, vous ne pourrez pas retourner à votre époque car lors d'un voyage temporel, le seul moyen pour retourner dans son temps est de réutiliser le même mode de transport et donc, pour vous, de repasser à travers ce rideau.

Mais comment est ce qu'on va faire pour retrouver ce rideau, il peut être n'importe où ! s'inquiéta le jeune Potter.

Alors là, bien jouer Potter. Franchement, en ce moment tu te surpasses au niveau des conneries. D'abord tu attires ton parrain dans un piège et ensuite tu nous envoies dans une autre époque. Là je dis bravo, se moqua Drago.

Toi, on t'a rien demandé, s'énerva le brun. Et puis si tu ne m'avais pas jeté un sort, on n'en serait pas là.

Oh, d'accord et c'est peut-être moi qui t'es entraîné dans une ruelle et qui t'es mis ma baguette sous le nez, renchérit Malefoy. Non tu vois, là, c'est de ta faute Saint-Potter.

Ah, si tu m'avais laissé tranquille quand je passais sur le Chemin de Traverse, on ne serait pas ici, s'énerva Harry.

Dumbledore fut surpris par les dernières paroles du jeune homme.

Vous étiez sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda le directeur.

Oui, je devais retrouver Re….heu un ami pour venir vous voir, répondit Harry.

Et donc, vous vous êtes battus dans une ruelle et vous vous êtes retrouvés à Poudlard, résuma le vieux professeur.

Ouais, c'est ça, affirma Drago.

Mais alors comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez à Poudlard ?

Soudain, une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux du vieil homme qui continua :

Quelle était la raison de votre dispute ?

Bah, en fait au début, il n'y avait pas de raison. Monsieur m'a attaqué alors que je passais à côté de lui, déclara Harry en se tournant vers Drago.

Quand on s'est battu, c'était à propos de son parrain et de Poudlard, termina le blond.

Et qui est votre parrain ? demanda Dumbledore à Harry.

Sirius Black.

Le directeur sourit et expliqua aux jeunes gens :

Je crois avoir compris. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un rideau qui apparait, sans raison apparente, et qui emmène les gens à l'endroit qu'il désire le plus.

Mais moi je ne voulais pas venir ici, certifia Drago.

Vous, non mais peut-être que Mr Potter le voulait, ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Harry, gêné. Je n'ai jamais connus mes parents et donc je souhaitais mieux les connaître. Je suis désolé.

Et bien, je crois que vous allez avoir tout le temps de les rencontrer et de passer du temps avec eux, déclara le professeur.

Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Tout simplement parce que vous allez devoir rester à Poudlard le temps de trouver une solution pour vous ramener chez vous.

S'ensuivit une discussion où Harry et Drago furent obligés de raconter une partie de leur vie à Dumbledore afin que celui-ci en apprenne plus sur eux. Après mûre réflexion, le directeur décida que les deux jeunes hommes devaient changer d'identité ainsi que de physique afin de ne pas chambouler le futur. C'est pour cette raison que le vieux professeur leur expliqua :

Mr Potter, vous êtes désormais Josh Wollen et vous, Mr Malefoy, vous vous appelez désormais Kyle Bryman. Les parents de Mr Bryman ont adoptés Mr Wollen quand ses parents sont décédés lors de son premier anniversaire. Vous êtes venus ici car Mme et Mr Bryman sont décédés et vous n'avez plus de famille. Pour le reste, je vois que vous avez chacun une médaille que je vais ensorceler afin qu'elle vous dicte ce que vous pouvez et ne pouvez pas dire. De plus, je constate que vous avez quelques affaires personnelles, Mr Wollen, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Oui, mais je n'ai aucune affaire d'école ou de vêtement. Je possède juste un livre et quelques Gallions.

Ce n'est pas grave, l'école financera tout ce dont vous avez besoin, par contre, il faudra que vous remboursiez tout quand vous serez rentrés chez vous.

Si on rentre un jour chez nous, murmura Drago.

Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous disiez Mr Bryman !

Non, rien.

Bien, maintenant que ces petits problèmes sont réglés passons à la transformation physique. Aucun de vous n'est métamorphomage ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry et Drago secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse.

Il va donc falloir que je vous jette un sort.

N'attendant pas de réponse de ces interlocuteurs, le vieux sorcier joignit le geste à la parole et transforma les deux jeunes hommes.

Harry perdit ses cheveux très noirs en bataille ainsi que ces yeux vert émeraude pour avoir à la place des cheveux châtains courts et disciplinés ainsi que des yeux gris lui donnant unair mystérieux. Son visage se fit plus rond et sa peau plus bronzée. Malgré la transformation, il gardait toujours sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Quant à Drago, ces cheveux très blonds presque blancs devinrent plus foncés et se raccourcirent. Ces yeux prirent la couleur marron. Il perdit son teint pâle pour une peau plus bronzée, tout comme Harry.

Suite à ces changements, les deux garçons étaient méconnaissables. Dumbledore, satisfait de son sortilège, informa les deux jeunes hommes :

En attendant que je trouve une solution pour savoir où vous allez passez le reste de vos vacances, car vous ne pouvez pas restez à Poudlard pour des raisons que je ne peux pas vous expliquez, ajouta t-il devant les regards interrogatifs qui s'offraient à lui, je vous demanderais de patientez tranquillement dans les appartements réservés aux invités jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous cherchez. Avez-vous des questions ?

Harry et Drago ne répondirent même pas et se levèrent pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier les interpella :

Attendez-moi devant la gargouille qui protège mon bureau, j'ai juste quelques hiboux à envoyer et je vous montrerais le chemin.

C'est ce que les deux garçons firent. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, aucun des deux ne parla, ils étaient trop occupés à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient vivre durant un certain temps. Harry trouvait cette situation plutôt bien puisqu'il allait côtoyer ses parents et son parrain, quant à Drago, celui-ci était de très mauvaise humeur et regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir laissé Potter tranquille lorsqu'il était passé à côté de lui sur le Chemin de Traverse.

C'est sur ces pensées que Dumbledore arriva et les emmena devant un tableau représentant une jeune fille en train de prendre le thé devant une cheminée.

Sagesse, déclara le vieil homme.

Le tableau s'écarta laissant place à un trou dans le mur qui menait à un petit salon où les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et or.

C'est très Gryffondor, grommela Malefoy en apercevant un magnifique lion peint au dessus de la cheminée.

J'en conclue que vous n'appréciez guère cet endroit, Mr Bryman, suggéra le directeur avec un petit sourire amusé.

Effectivement, continua Drago

Ne vous inquiétez, vous n'y resterez pas longtemps, juste le temps de recevoir les réponses des hiboux que j'ai envoyé. Bien, quant à vos affaires, un professeur est parti vous les achetés à Pré au Lard et devrait revenir dans très peu de temps. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure, jeunes gens, termina Dumbledore avant de repartir en direction de son bureau.

Une fois le directeur sorti, Harry visita la pièce et découvrit de nombreux livres retraçant l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor. Il en conclut qu'ils se trouvaient dans ses appartements. Après avoir fouillé la pièce de fond en comble, il décida de continuer sa visite en découvrant ce que renfermaient les autres pièces du logis.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago s'était assis sur un canapé devant la cheminée dont le feu était éteint et regardait droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Après deux heures d'inactivité, le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une McGonagall beaucoup plus jeune et qui trainait derrière elle, deux grosses malles.

Bonjour jeunes gens, s'exclama t-elle.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et Harry arriva en courant dans la pièce.

Bonjour professeur, répondit poliment ce dernier.

Ouais, bonjour, répéta le premier sur un ton qui laissait transparaître sa lassitude d'attendre.

Voici vos affaires, déclara t-elle en montrant les deux grosses malles. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a tout dit à votre sujet et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous pouvez venir me le demandez.

Merci professeur, répondirent en cœur les adolescents.

Bien, je vais vous laissez, le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder. Au revoir, conclut le professeur McGonagall.

Au revoir professeur et merci, répliqua Harry.

Dix minutes après la sortie du professeur de métamorphose, le directeur de Poudlard entra à son tour en souriant et informa les deux jeunes gens :

Bien, j'ai reçu les réponses que j'attendais et donc prenez toutes vos affaires, vous allez habiter pour le reste des vacances dans une famille qui acceptée de vous accueillir.

Et quelle est cette famille ? demanda Harry soucieux de savoir si ce n'était pas chez des gens qui deviendraient plus tard des adeptes à la magie noire.

Je vous le dirais après, mais pour l'instant je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne ferez rien qui pourrait changer le futur et donc votre présent, exigea le directeur.

Devant l'air extrêmement sérieux du vieux professeur, les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je peux répondre à votre question, Mr Wollen mais je ne donnerais pas de nom. Je vous dis juste que c'est une famille en qui j'ai entièrement confiance et chez qui vous serez en sécurité, les renseigna t-il.

Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne peut pas savoir leur nom ? rétorqua le jeune Potter.

Parce que je préfère que cela reste une surprise.

Génial, j'adore les surprise, riposta Malefoy ironiquement.

S'il vous plaît, professeur, supplia Harry.

Bien, si vous insister, céda Dumbledore. Vous resterez tout le mois d'août chez la famille Potter. C'est pour ça que c'est très important, Mr Wollen et Mr Bryman, que vous ne dites rien qui pourrait compromettre le futur.

Harry fut très heureux d'apprendre qu'il pourrait passer un mois entier chez sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue bien que ce soit en compagnie de Malefoy.

Voilà si vous voulez la suite, laissez des reviews auxquelles je serais contente de répondre.

A plus


	5. la rencontre

Voilà le cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car moi je ne l'aime pas trop mais ça c'est à vous de juger. Je suis contente, je n'ai pas mistrop de temps pour l'écrire.

J'aimerais aussi dire à ceux qui lisent mon histoire et qui laissent pas de reviews (et oui ils sont nombreux) de laisser un petit mot car ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus ça me motive pour écrire.

Je remercie tous mes revieweurs à qui je réponds personnellement à chaque fois.

Voilà bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5 :** La rencontre

Les trois sorciers quittèrent les appartements de Godric Gryffondor pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard dans le but d'utiliser un Portoloin pour rejoindre le manoir de la famille Potter.

Une fois passée les grilles du château, Dumbledore sortit une plume qu'il transforma en Portoloin. Il demanda aux deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge pour passer le permis de transplanage, de toucher l'objet en même temps.

Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la plume, Harry eut la désagréable impression d'être tiré au dessus du sol par une force invisible au niveau du nombril. Au moment où ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le sol, Harry fut projeté en arrière par un Drago qui n'avait pas réussi à atterrir sur ses pieds.

Pousses-toi de là Malefoy, tu me fais mal, protesta Harry qui était coincé sous Drago.

T'es vraiment qu'une chochotte, Potter, renchérit le blond.

Allons, jeunes gens arrêtés de vous disputez, intervint Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'ensorcèle vos médailles afin que vous ne fassiez aucune imprudence de ce genre. Nunca revelatum, lança t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les deux garçons qui venaient juste de se relever. Voilà c'est bon, nous pouvons y aller.

Ils marchaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand ils arrivèrent devant un mur d'enceinte laissant juste apercevoir le toit du manoir qu'il protégeait. Les trois sorciers longèrent la muraille et s'arrêtèrent devant de grandes grilles en fer forgé sur lesquelles reposaient les armureries de la famille Potter : un lion tenant dans sa gueule un serpent.

« Malefoy va plutôt avoir intérêt à rester tranquille s'il veut pas être jeté dehors » pensa Harry en affichant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Dumbledore s'approcha des grilles qui s'ouvrirent. Harry fut subjugué par l'immensité de la demeure de sa famille ainsi que par sa beauté. En effet, celle-ci était un manoir qui s'élevait sur trois étages et qui était entouré d'un somptueux jardin très bien entretenu.

Les trois arrivants avancèrent dans l'allée principale et marchèrent jusqu'au perron de la demeure où les attendaient les trois membres de la famille Potter.

Bonjour Albus, commença Mr Potter.

Bonjour Jack, Mélinda, James, répondit poliment Dumbledore.

Bonjour professeur, ajoutèrent les deux autres Potter.

Je vous présente Kyle Bryman, déclara t-il en se tournant vers Drago, et Josh Wollen, en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Harry.

Bonjour, répondirent d'une même voix les deux jeunes hommes.

Bienvenue jeunes gens, les accueillit Jack. Voici ma femme, Mélinda et mon fils, James.

Ces derniers firent aux arrivants un signe de tête en guise de salutation.

Une fois les présentations terminées, tout le monde entra dans la maison.

Excusez-moi, mais je suis attendu ailleurs donc je vais vous laissez faire connaissance. Merci beaucoup d'accueillir ces deux jeunes hommes. S'il y a un problème, vous savez comment me joindre. Sur ce, bonnes vacances et on se revoie à la rentrée, ajouta t'il en regardant Harry, Drago et James.

Une fois que Dumbledore fut parti, Mr Potter se tourna vers James et lui demanda :

James, tu veux bien montré à nos jeunes invités leurs chambres s'il te plaît ?

Oui, suivez-moi ajouta t-il à l'adresse des deux autres garçons.

Les trois adolescents montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Arrivé en haut, James tourna à gauche et plaisanta :

J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre le rouge et or car chez nous, toutes les chambres sont décorées avec ces couleurs.

Non, ça nous dérange pas, riposta Harry en se tournant vers Drago et en affichant un large sourire.

Tant mieux, ajouta James. Bon, alors vous avez qu'à choisir celle que vous voulez entre les trois sur la droite. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, la mienne c'est la dernière au fond à gauche.

Harry et Drago le remercièrent puis le premier choisi la dernière porte sur la droite, celle juste en face de la chambre de son futur père quant à Drago, il s'installa dans la deuxième sur la droite.

Tout en s'installant, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Pour lui, c'était un moment inoubliable puisqu'il avait rencontré ses grands-parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais aussi parce qu'il s'était retrouvé face à son père qui avait le même âge que lui, ce qui était quelque chose de peut courant même dans le monde de la magie.

Quand le survivant avait vu James, il avait crut tout d'abord se voir puis les différences entre leurs deux visages se montrèrent. En effet, à la place des deux émeraudes d'Harry, James avait les yeux noisette avec des reflets un peu plus foncés qui laissaient paraître toute la malice que renfermait le jeune homme.

En ce qui concerne le grand-père d'Harry, son appartenance à la famille Potter était indéniable puisqu'il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et d'un noir de jais qui étaient en quelque sorte la marque de fabrication des Potter. Par contre, lui avait les yeux bleus.

Soudain des coups frappés contre la porte sortirent Harry de ses pensées.

Entrez, autorisa le jeune garçon.

Au plus grand bonheur du Survivant, ce fut James qui entra et non, comme il le craignait, Malefoy.

Ca va, t'es bien installé ? demanda le maraudeur.

Oui, merci. Les chambres sont très grandes et confortables chez toi.

En effet, la chambre dans laquelle Harry avait pris ses aises était assez grande. La tapisserie était, bien sûr, rouge et or, quant au lit à baldaquin, ces pieds étaient sculptés en forme de lion et rappelait étrangement ceux des dortoirs de Poudlard. Le reste de la pièce était meublé d'un bureau, d'une armoire et d'une malle. En face du lit, une porte menait vers une salle de bain. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait en plein sur l'immense jardin des Potter et permettait à Harry de voir le terrain privé de Quidditch au fond de la propriété.

Je venais pour te demander si tu avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier, repris le brun.

Non, merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit Harry en souriant à son père.

Bien, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors …

Tu ne me dérange pas, au contraire !

Ok, tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? ajouta James afin de discuter.

Oui, j'adore ce sport.

Ca te dirait qu'on aille faire une petite partie avant le dîner ?

J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas de balai, je n'ai pas pu amener le mien quand nous avons déménagé.

Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en prêterais un.

Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce et longèrent le couloir. En arrivant devant la chambre de Drago, James demanda :

Attends, je vais demander à ton copain s'il veut venir faire une partie de Quidditch.

Ca m'étonnerais qu'il accepte, le prévint Harry.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que si tu lui dis que je viens aussi il voudra pas et ce sera mieux comme ça.

Vous vous êtes disputés ?

On peut dire ça comme ça, ajouta Harry en repensant à leur dispute qu'ils avaient eu sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui les avaient directement amenés ici.

Harry revint à la réalité quand une main passa devant ses yeux.

T'es toujours là ? se moqua James.

Oui je réfléchissais juste.

Bien, je vais qu'en même demander à Kyle s'il veut venir.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et frappa trois petits coups rapides sur la lourde porte en bois. Après quelques secondes, une tête blonde passa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Quoi ? grommela Drago.

Heu, répondit James surpris par le ton furieux qu'avait utilisé son interlocuteur, avec Josh on va faire une partie de Quidditch, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Non, j'ai pas envie ! riposta l'autre en refermant la porte avant que James n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Pas commode, ton pote, déclara t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

C'est pas mon pote et il est toujours aussi sympa avec tout le monde, affirma le Survivant.

Et bah, ça promet, souffla le brun.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chemin, descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent le jardin afin de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Une fois rendu, James sortit deux balais d'un petit cabanon situé sur le bord du terrain et en tendit un à Harry.

Laisses-moi deviner, t'es attrapeur ? tenta James.

Comment tu le sais ?

Ah ah, je dois t'informer que je suis médium, j'ai mon troisième œil qui est très développé.

Ah bon ?

Mais non je rigole, je l'ai compris en voyant le Vif d'or accroché à ta chaîne.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et toi tu joue à quel poste ?

Attrapeur aussi.

Dans ce cas, on a qu'à faire un duel, proposa le voyageur temporel.

D'accord, le premier qui attrape le Vif a gagné.

Etant tous les deux d'accord, James lâcha la petite balle dorée qui ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola. Les deux adolescents décollèrent et commencèrent à sillonner le ciel afin de trouver le Vif.

Quand il sentit le vent le décoiffer, Harry eut la sensation d'être libre, libre de tout ce qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis plusieurs années, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce bien être s'accentua quand il commença à prendre de la vitesse et à faire des figures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Il descendait en piqué à une vitesse impressionnante et remontait en chandelle quand il arrivait trop près du sol.

De l'autre côté du terrain, James le regardait faire et en était stupéfié. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un voler comme ça. Ce garçon était tout simplement fou, il prenait des risques incroyables et manquait de s'écraser contre le sol à chaque piqué qu'il faisait.

Soudain, les deux adolescents s'élancèrent en direction du cabanon. En effet, ils venaient tous deux d'apercevoir le Vif d'or qui les narguait juste devant la porte de l'abri. Les deux joueurs étaient lancés à une vitesse fulgurante. James, voyant qu'il allait s'écraser contre la cabane, remonta en chandelle alors qu'Harry continuait dans son élan. D'un geste vif, il resserra son poing sur la petite balle dorée et tira sur le manche de son balai afin que celui-ci change radicalement de direction. Le jeune homme évita de justesse la collision et vola vers James qui était un peu plus haut.

T'es pas bien toi dans ta tête ? le réprimanda t-il.

Pourquoi ?

T'as vu ce que tu viens de faire ?

Bah oui, j'ai attrapé le Vif et donc j'ai gagné.

Ouais, on peut dire que t'es un sacré bon attrapeur. J'espère que tu ne joueras pas contre mon équipe quand on sera à Poudlard.

On verra, sourit Harry.

Les jeunes garçons descendirent de leurs balais et les rangèrent. Puis ils retournèrent vers le manoir afin de dîner car ce duel les avait affamés.

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé et pour faire original et bien laissez-moi des reviews si vous souhaitez lire la suite.

A plus.


	6. les ennuis commencent

Voici le sixième chapitre. Voilà bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 6 : **Les ennuis commencent

Une semaine se passa où Harry appris à connaître sa famille. Pour lui, c'était de très belles vacances, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Effectivement, dans une chambre au troisième étage, un certain blond s'ennuyait à mourir. Il était accoudé au balcon et regardait en direction du terrain de Quidditch où son rival jouait à son sport favori et s'amusait avec son futur père. Ça faisait six jours que les deux voyageurs temporel s'étaient installés dans la demeure des Potter, six jour que Drago passait son temps seul dans la chambre aux couleurs qu'il haïssait tant. En effet, le rouge et or n'étaient pas les couleurs favorites du Serpentard qui préférait de loin le vert et argent. De plus, il avait réussi à se mettre à dos James en lui répondant trois ou quatre fois d'une voix dure et qui laissait transparaître toute la haine que pouvait éprouver le blond envers la famille Potter et plus particulièrement envers Saint-Potter comme il aimait l'appeler. Malheureusement pour lui, sa médaille l'empêchait de dire le fond de sa pensée. A maintes reprises Drago avait essayé d'enlever cette « fichue » médaille mais Dumbledore avait aussi fait en sorte que les deux jeunes garçons ne puissent les retirer. Drago en voulait aussi au directeur de Poudlard, ce vieux fou, qui l'avait envoyé dans la famille de son ennemi alors qu'il avait très bien remarqué qu'il ne portait pas particulièrement Potter dans son cœur.

Pour toutes ces nombreuses raisons et tant d'autres que Drago avait eu le temps d'imaginer pendant de longues heures d'ennui, le blond passait d'horrible vacances, sûrement les pires vacances qu'on puisse imaginer.

Contrairement à Drago, James passait de bonnes vacances, il avait appris à connaître Josh et le trouvait très sympa. Ils s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs comme le Quidditch, l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis… Malgré leur bonne entente, l'américain restait mystérieux aux yeux du brun à lunettes. En effet, lorsque James lui posait des questions sur sa famille où sa vie aux Etats-Unis, Josh portait machinalement sa main à sa médaille en esquissant une grimace de douleur mais à la seconde suivante son visage redevenait impassible et ne laissait passer aucune de ses émotions. Ça aussi intriguait James, Josh semblait ne rien ressentir, on ne pouvait lire aucune émotion, aucun sentiment sur son visage par contre ses yeux étaient, si on peut dire, son point faible. Souvent, James pouvait y apercevoir un voile de tristesse quand Josh le regardait et ça mettait James assez mal à l'aise.

Mais malgré tous ces mystères qui l'entouraient, Josh était un garçon sympathique et qui inspirait confiance. Par contre, l'autre, Kyle n'était pas du tout pareil ce qui était étonnant pour des garçons qui avaient grandis ensemble. Il était froid, distant et semblait toujours furieux, en colère. Pourtant, personne chez les Potter n'avait été désagréable avec lui, personne à part peut-être Josh. Ces deux-là ne s'entendaient vraiment pas dès qu'ils se rencontraient, ils échangeaient des regards meurtriers et parfois même en venait à s'insulter mais se stoppait net sans aucune raison apparente. Encore un mystère qui entouraient les deux américains. En fait, dès que James réfléchissait sur ces deux camarades, il trouvait toujours quelque chose d'étrange. Il aurait aimé en parler aux autres Maraudeurs mais malheureusement pour lui, Sirius devait rester chez ses parents encore une semaine car il devait participer à une réunion qui réunissait de nombreuses familles de sang-pur, Remus était en France avec ses parents et ne reviendrait que dans une semaine et quant à Peter, lui partait toujours pour deux mois dans un pays étranger avec ses parents et cette année, il était rendu en Italie. Donc James se retrouvait seul face aux deux étrangers et n'avait personne à qui faire part de ses soupçons si ce n'est ses parents. Mais il n'osait pas leur en parler.

C'est avec toutes ces pensées en tête que James rentra en compagnie d'Harry dans le hall d'entrée après être allé s'entraîner au Quidditch. Quand ils franchirent la lourde porte en bois, Mélinda interpella son fils :

James, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Oui, j'arrive, s'adressa t-il à sa mère.

Bon, je vais prendre une douche, ajouta Harry afin de s'éclipser. Puis il parti en courant dans les escaliers.

James se dirigea donc vers la pièce d'où sa mère l'avait appelé. Quand il entra dans le salon, il fut étonné de constater que Dumbledore était présent avec à ses côtés son père ainsi que le professeur McGonagall.

James, commença son père, il faut que tu emmènes tes deux camarades hors de la maison pendant au moins trois heures.

Mais vous voulez que je les emmène où ? s'enquit-il

Je sais pas essaye de trouver car on a besoin de la maison pour une réunion, l'informa son père.

Je pense que je vais pouvoir entraîner Josh avec moi facilement mais Kyle ça risque d'être dur. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Bien, merci beaucoup James, lui répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le jeune Potter quitta la pièce en ayant une idée derrière la tête. Quand il arriva devant la porte de Kyle, il décida de commencer par Josh car il serrait plus facile à convaincre. Donc il continua de longer le couloir et arriva devant la porte du jeune homme. Après avoir frappé, James demanda au garçon de le suivre pour un duel et ce dernier accepta sans aucune question.

« Maintenant passons au plus difficile » se dit James.

Une fois que Kyle ait ouvert la porte, James commença :

Heu, j'ai un truc à te proposer.

Vas-y, raconte.

Ça te dirait de faire une petite partie de Quidditch ?

Il me semble que la dernière fois, je t'ais dis que je ne voulais pas.

Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre ! le provoqua James.

J'ai pas peur de perdre, c'est plutôt que je m'abaisserais pas à jouer avec vous.

Ouais, ta peur quoi.

D'accord, je vais te montrer qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à un M….Bryman, se rattrapa Kyle.

Suite à cette discussion, les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le terrain. James, lui, était content de lui, il avait réussi à accomplir la « mission » que ses parents lui avaient donnée. Il avait été plus rusé que Kyle. James avait appris en une semaine, grâce à Josh, que Kyle était quelqu'un de très fier et le Maraudeur en avait déduit que si Bryman était piqué dans sa fierté il accepterait un duel. Et c'était ce qui s'était passé.

Une fois rendu au terrain, Josh et Kyle enfourchèrent chacun un balai et James lâcha le Vif d'or. Les deux joueurs partirent à une vitesse fulgurante et commencèrent une série de figures plus dangereuses les une que les autres afin de surpasser l'autre, en ignorant complètement la balle dorée. A un moment, ce qui devait arriver arriva et les deux attrapeurs se percutèrent et volèrent par-dessus la barrière délimitant le jardin des Potter. James se précipita à leur suite et sauta par-dessus le mur pour les rejoindre dans la forêt attenant à la propriété.

Quand il les retrouva, les deux garçons étaient étendus sur le sol et ne bougeaient plus. A ce moment-là, le hibou de James survola l'endroit où se trouvait son maître.

Prince(), l'appela t-il.

En entendant son nom, le volatile plongea vers James. Ce dernier fit apparaître un parchemin où il inscrivit un message destiné à son père lui demandant de venir l'aider. Après avoir accroché le message à la patte de l'oiseau et que celui-ci se soit envolé, James s'agenouilla près de ses camarades et constata qu'ils respiraient encore mais étaient en piteux état.

Soudain James entendit un sifflement derrière lui qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Puis un immense serpent sortit d'un fourré et se dressa devant James en sifflant de plus en plus fort. Ce dernier complètement hypnotisé par l'animal ne bougeait plus alors que la bête se préparait à attaquer.

Tout d'un coup, un autre sifflement se fit entendre mais celui-ci provenait de la bouche de Josh au plus grand étonnement de James. Apparemment les « paroles » de Josh eurent l'effet escompté puisque le serpent recula en sifflant plus fort et fini par disparaître complètement au milieu des arbres. Une fois la surprise passée, James commença à réfléchir : Josh était Fourchelang. Cette nouvelle information inquiéta James car tout les Fourchelangs connus étaient des mages noirs. Non, ce n'était pas possible pas lui, il avait l'air si sympa mais en même temps il ne connaissait que peu de chose de lui.

Ce que James n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que son père était arrivé au moment où Josh avait commencé à parler Fourchelang et donc avait assisté à la scène. Pour Jack aussi, les deux adolescents que Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'héberger étaient très étranges. Tout d'abord Kyle semblait furieux, toujours en colère alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison apparente de l'être. Mais le plus mystérieux était Josh, il rappelait quelqu'un à Jack par ses attitudes, ses gestes, sa façon de parler mais Mr Potter, l'auror, n'arrivait pas à retrouver à qui et ça l'énervait. De nombreux autres mystères l'entouraient mais le plus étrange était ce que Jack venait de découvrir : Josh était Fourchelang et ça ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Après tout, Jack ne connaissait rien de ces deux jeunes, peut-être qu'ils étaient des adeptes de la magie noire mais que Dumbledore voulait les protéger ou les cacher. Jack se promit qu'une fois les deux jeunes hommes remis sur pied, il aurait une petite conversation avec eux.

L'auror finit par sortir de ses pensées et alla aider son fils à porter secours aux américains. Après avoir parlé au serpent, Josh était redevenu inconscient. Les deux Potter portèrent les deux autres jusqu'au manoir où Mélinda les guériraient car elle était médicomage.

Quand ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, ils furent assaillis par les nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui étaient présents à la réunion.

James, Jack, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Mélinda affolé en voyant les corps inconscients qui gisait dans les bras de son mari et de son fils.

On faisait du Quidditch et ils se sont percutés en plein vol. Ils ont atterris dans la forêt et là un serpent nous a attaqués et Josh…, expliqua James.

Josh est Fourchelang, ajouta Jack.

Un « oh » de surprise se fit entendre dans l'assemblée qui était réunie autour des Potter.

Emmenez-les à l'étage, j'arrive, ordonna Mme Potter aux deux autres.

James et Jack montèrent les escaliers avec chacun un jeune homme dans les bras. Arrivé en haut, ils les déposèrent sur leur lit respectifs et attendirent que Mélinda et les autres médicomages présents viennent les soignés.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Mélinda arriva accompagnée de deux autres médicomages. La Potter s'occupa de Josh tandis que les autres examinaient Kyle. Le garçon à la cicatrice était inconscient mais son état n'était pas très grave puisqu'il n'avait que le poignet droit de cassé() qui fut réparé par une potion que James lui fuit ingurgiter, quant au blond il était inconscient et n'avait que quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. Il ne tarda pas à se réveiller.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent réveillés, on les obligea à boire une potion de sommeil et ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve.

Le surlendemain, Kyle et Josh furent sur pied grâce aux bons soins dispensés par la mère de James.

Alors qu'Harry allait remonter dans sa chambre pour se reposer, Jack l'interpella :

Josh !

Oui ?

Tu veux bien me suivre dans mon bureau ?

Et les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau de Mr Potter qui se trouvait au deuxième étage en face de la bibliothèque. Jack invita l'américain à s'asseoir puis il fit de même.

Voilà, j'aurais aimé te parler de certains … heu comment dire, détails, commença l'auror.

Vous voulez sûrement parler du fait que je sois Fourchelang ?

Oui, c'est ça.

Eh bien, je tiens ce « don » de la personne qui a tué mes parents, il m'a lancé un sort et me l'a transmis.

Ah oui ?

Oui.

Bien, je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé.

Josh était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Jack le rappela :

Pourquoi ton ami est toujours aussi distant et furieux ?

Ça doit venir de ses convictions, ajouta t-il énigmatique en esquissant un faible sourire et en sortant.

« Quelles convictions ? » s'interrogea à voix haute Mr Potter, une fois que Josh ait refermé la porte. Il commença à se demander si les deux américains n'étaient pas, vraiment, des mages noirs.

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé et je vais me mettre dès maintenant à la suite et surtout laisser moi des reviews, ça me motive.

() Ça c'est juste un clin d'œil à mes copines qui lisent ma fic. Elles comprendront très bien pourquoi, j'ai mis ça. Je vous aime mes P4 !Lol


	7. A bout de nerfs

Voici le septième chapitre. Je voulais attendre d'avoir plus de reviews avant de le mettre mais ce n'est pas sympa pour ceux qui en ont mis et qui attendent la suite. Donc le voilà mais si je n'ai pas plus de reviews, je ne suis pas sûre de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement . Voilà bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 :** A bout de nerfs

La semaine qui suivit l'entrevue de Jack et d'Harry fut dure à supporter pour ce dernier. Bien que Drago et lui soient complètement remis de leur « rencontre », Harry sentait qu'un malaise s'était installé entre lui et les Potter, il y avait déjà un malaise entre eux et Drago avant l'incident. Le Survivant s'était rendu compte de ce changement, notamment, à travers les regards douteux que lui lançait son grand-père et Harry voyait bien que sa petite discussion avec le serpent n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il le regrettait d'ailleurs d'avoir été obligé de montrer ce don. Maintenant dès qu'il faisait le moindre geste, Jack le regardait. Harry se savait surveiller de très près par l'auror qui avait pris des congés jusqu'à la fin des vacances afin de rester à la maison. Cette situation chagrinait Harry, le rendait triste. Ça lui faisait de la peine de savoir que ça famille doutait de lui bien qu'eux ne sachent pas qu'il était un Potter.

Un jour, pendant le déjeuner où tous les habitants de la demeure étaient réunis, Harry en eut assez des regards en coin que lui lançait son grand-père et se leva de table. Il se tourna vers Jack et lui lança :

-Je ne suis pas un mangemort, moi, s'énerva t-il en insistant sur le « moi ».

L'auror ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris par les propos de l'adolescent. Quand il revint à la réalité, Josh était déjà parti de la salle à manger suivi de près par un Kyle encore plus furieux que d'habitude. Jack était abasourdi par la réaction de Josh, que voulait-il dire par « moi ». Tout se bousculait dans la tête de l'homme. Avait-il sous-entendu que Kyle était un serviteur du puissant mage noir ? Trop de question lui venait à l'esprit, il se promit d'en parler à Dumbledore la prochaine qu'il le verrait.

De son côté, Harry essayait de se calmer alors qu'il courait en direction de sa chambre. Il entendait des bruits de pas derrière mais préférait ne pas se retourner en pensant que ça devait être James ou quelqu'un d'autre mais en tout cas, il était sûr que c'était une personne à qui il ne voulait pas parler puisqu'il voulait être seul. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se jeta sur son lit en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. La brusque ouverture de la porte le fit sursauta et il se redressa en position assise. Il faillit tomber de son lit en voyant entré un Malefoy très en colère.

-Tu joues à quoi P…Wollen ? s'énerva le blond.

-Un sourire sarcastique s'affiche sur le visage d'Harry.

-Tu sais M…Bryman, un proverbe moldu dit : il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-Pour ton information, je ne suis pas un mangemort.

-Pas encore, murmura le Survivant.

-Rigoles le balafré, mais je tiens qu'en même à te signaler que pour l'instant c'est toi qui est attire les soupçons.

-Pas plus que toi.

-Oh que si, moi je ne parle pas Fourchelang contrairement à toi. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas t'en sortir cette fois.

-Ferme-la M… Bryman.

-Mais que vois-je, notre héros national serait-il énervé ?

Soudain, la fenêtre explosa sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes hommes.

-Je vois que tu n'arrives toujours pas à maitriser la magie instinctive, Wollen.

-Dégage.

Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en laissant derrière lui un Harry plus énervé que jamais. Pour en rajouter, Jack Potter entra en trombe, dans la chambre sûrement attiré par le bruit qu'avait fait la vitre en se brisant.

-Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda t-il.

-Rien, je suis désolé pour la fenêtre, s'excusa l'adolescent.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Reparo, prononça l'auror en pointant la fenêtre de sa baguette.

Puis Jack sortit, laissant Harry seul afin que celui-ci puisse se calmer.

L'après-midi fut bien plus calme puisque les trois jeunes s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre. Vers 16h, Albus Dumbledore arriva afin de parler avec Josh et Kyle mais Jack le pris à part dans le but de lui parler des deux jeunes hommes.

-Albus, ne me cacheriez-vous pas quelque chose à propos de Josh et Kyle ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ne faîtes pas celui qui ne voit pas de quoi je veux parler !

-Je pense que vous voulez parlez du don de Fourchelang de Josh ?

-Oui, c'est cela.

-En avez-vous parlé avec lui ?

-Bien sûr mais il m'a donné une réponse peu probable.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a dit que c'était le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents qui lui avait transmis.

-Et vous ne le croyez pas ?

-Non.

J-e ne peux pas vous en dire plus, vous le connaissez mieux que moi puisque ça fait deux semaines que vous vivez avec lui, vous mangez ensemble…

-En parlant de ça, ce midi il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, lui, cela veut-il dire que son camarade en est un ?

-Non, je vous rassure ces deux jeunes hommes ne sont pas des serviteurs du mage noir.

-Alors pourquoi il a dit ça ?

-Malheureusement, je l'ignore. Excusez-moi Jack mais je dois leur parler et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Sur ce, Dumbledore alla s'entretenir avec les deux jeunes garçons de chose et d'autres, et surtout leur demanda s'il n'avait pas révéler quoi que ce soit à propos du futur. Les deux adolescents répondirent par la négative et leur entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard s'arrêta là.

Une fois que Dumbledore eut quitté la demeure des Potter les trois adolescents retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Harry était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était vraiment déçu de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. En effet, il s'était imaginé passer un mois d'août génial, à s'amuser avec son père et faire connaissance avec sa famille. Jusqu'à la semaine précédente, ces vacances s'étaient exactement déroulés comme ça mais depuis l'incident, Harry ne rêvait que d'une chose, rentré à son époque. Et son retour dans son temps dépendait que d'une chose : le rideau. Pendant la semaine qu'il avait passé à se remettre complètement de ses blessures, lui avait bénéfique au niveau de ses recherches. Les Potter avaient une grande bibliothèque où Harry avait trouvé de nombreux renseignements intéressants à propos du rideau, notamment dans le livre « Phénomènes étranges oubliés » de C. Purtys. Il y avait appris que ce rideau apparaissait quand le désir de fuir un endroit était vraiment très fort et que deux puissantes forces magiques se rencontraient.

Le Survivant avait continué ses recherches sous l'œil interrogatif de son futur grand-père. Ce dernier se demandait ce que pouvait bien chercher le jeune homme. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Josh pour lui parler, celui –ci rangeait précipitamment le livre dans les étagères de la bibliothèque et s'en allait. Cette réaction rendait Jack encore plus suspicieux à l'égard du garçon.

Harry en était là dans ses réflexions quand trois coups secs furent frappés à sa porte.

-Entrez, autorisa Harry.

-Salut, c'est moi, répondit hésitant James.

-Vas-y, rentre, lui permit l'autre.

James entra et fit léviter une chaise jusqu'à lui afin de s'asseoir. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre lui permettant de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard, il passait son temps à l'utiliser pour avoir le moins d'efforts possibles à faire.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda poliment Harry.

-Non, rien de spécial, je venais juste voir si tu allais bien parce que depuis une semaine tu ne semble pas vraiment dans ton assiette.

-C'est juste que d'avoir toujours sur moi le regard de ton père, est un peu… comment dire, stressant.

-Je suis désolé que mon père te mette mal à l'aise.

-Je comprends que vous ayez des doutes sur moi à cause de mon don de Fourchelang mais je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas un adepte de la magie noire, au contraire, je souhaite devenir auror.

-Ah oui ? moi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ce métier ? demanda James, intéressé.

-Pour combattre celui qui a tué mes parents, ajouta Harry en affichant un air résigné.

-Tes parents ont été tués par qui ?

-Voldemort, répondit-il d'un ton rageur. Et crois-moi, je vais lui faire payer.

James ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ne dit rien. La discussion repris et les deux jeunes hommes se racontèrent leur vie, Harry disait ce que la médaille lui dictait mais ne cessait de porter sa main à son torse à cause de la brûlure que lui infligeait le bijou quand il pensait trop à son époque. Au bout d'un moment, James s'en aperçut et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu mets ta main sur ton torse quand tu parles ?

-Oh, c'est rien, répondit Harry gêné. C'est juste que j'aime bien sentir ma médaille sous mes doigts, elle me rappelle mes parents.

-Ah d'accord.

Le Survivant fut soulagé de voir que James acceptait son explication sans poser d'autre question.

Au bout d'un moment, James le quitta car sa mère l'appelait et donc Harry se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Sa discussion avec James lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis de se rapprocher un peu plus de son père. Malheureusement pour Harry, son moment de répits ne dura pas longtemps car Jack rentra en trombe dans la chambre du Survivant et cella la porte à l'aide d'un sort, puis l'insonorisa.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-J'ai dis : qui es-tu ? répond !lui ordonna Jack.

-Josh Wollen.

-Non, ton vrai nom.

-Mais c'est mon vrai nom.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer alors pourquoi il n'existe aucun Josh Wollen dans les registres du Ministère de la Magie.

-Parce que je suis américain, tenta Harry.

-Moi, je vais te le dire, parce que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, pas plus que Kyle Bryman soit le nom de ton ami. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire qui vous êtes ? Des espions de Voldemort ?

-Non.

Enervé que le jeune homme ne réponde pas, Jack s'avança vers lui et lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

-Qui es-tu ? le menaça t-il.

Harry, voyant que son grand-père ne le lâcherait pas, décida de suivre son instinct comme leur avait conseillé Dumbledore afin de ne pas changer le futur. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Oh que si tu vas me le dire, le menaça l'auror.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je NE PEUX pas !

-Comment ça ?

-La médaille, répondit seulement Harry.

-Quoi la médaille ? s'énerva Jack.

-Elle m'empêche de dire ce que je veux.

-Ah d'accord mais essaye qu'en même.

-Je m'appelle Harry…, une douleur intense lui traversa le torse, Potter cria t'il avant de s'évanouir sous la brûlure que lui infligeait le bijou.

Et voilà, je sais c'est vache comme fin mais j'ai un petit côté sadique des fois et là il ressort. Je pense que c'est à cause du bac blanc de français de ce matin que j'ai complètement raté d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, ça ne vous intéresse pas. Donc laisser moi des reviews pour critiquer mon faible niveau de langue française.lol !

A plus.


	8. Révélations encore

Voici le huitième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Je le dédicace aux Darkanges qui sont de très bonnes copines avec qui j'ai passé toute la semaine à jouer aux cartes (lol). Je le dédicace aussi à Prince et Bidochon (les filles comprendront qui c'est !).

Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir.

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations**

Harry venait de révéler son identité à son grand-père mais avait sombré dans l'inconscient face à la douleur que lui avait infligé sa médaille. Quant à Jack, il était complètement perdu face à ce que Josh ou plutôt Harry venait de lui révéler. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il faire parti de sa famille sans qu'il ne le sache ? Et pourquoi cachait-il sa vraie identité ? Son ami était-il aussi un Potter ? Tant de question sans réponse qui n'en aurait peut-être jamais si Harry ne revenait pas à lui à moins que Jack aille chercher l'autre « inconnu ». Et c'est ce qu'il fit en faisant bien attention que personne ne le voit avec le blond pour ne pas attirer l'attention, surtout de son fils, très curieux de nature. Mais il dût convaincre Kyle de le suivre ce qui ne fut pas une tâche facile mais en le menaçant à l'aide de sa baguette, l'auror eut ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire que le blond l'accompagne dans la chambre d'Harry. Malgré tous les efforts de son père, James s'était rendu compte de son manège et s'était posté derrière la porte d'Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Jack insonorisa la pièce et se dirigea vers Harry pour voir comment il allait. Petit à petit le jeune homme revenait à lui.

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? l'interrogea Drago.

Avoir des réponses à mes questions. Harry m'a révélé son identité et j'aimerais que tu fasses de même.

On dirait que P…Wollen a mal supporter la douleur. Et dire que c'est lui le Survivant. Pffffffff.

C'est quoi cette histoire de Survivant ?

Il ne vous a pas raconté ? quel dommage ! ironisa Drago.

Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

C'est ce moment là qu'Harry choisit pour se réveiller complètement et se lever.

Oh ça y est, t'as fini de dormir Cendrillon, se moqua Drago.

Ferme-la !

Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre, les interrompit Jack, en plus j'ai plusieurs questions à vous posez. Mais d'abord, il faut trouver le moyen d'enlever cette médaille.

Allez-y essayer, monsieur l'auror, mais ça fait pas mal de temps que j'essaye et comme vous pouvez le constater, ajouta Drago en montrant son médaillon, mes efforts n'ont pas été très concluant.

Effectivement, Kyle tu vas m'aider, peut-être qu'en unifiant nos forces, on pourra enlever celle d'Harry qui semble trop faible pour le faire.

Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda le blond d'un ton narquois.

Tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas le choix, le menaça Jack avec sa baguette.

Ok, grommela l'adolescent.

Les deux sorciers unifièrent donc leurs forces et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers Harry en disant :

Finite Incantatem.

L'union des deux magies fit devenir la médaille d'un rouge flamboyant avant qu'elle ne redevienne normale.

Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Jack à Harry pour voir si le sort avait fonctionné.

Harry Potter, répondit le jeune homme en craignant une intense douleur qui ne vint pas. Ça a marché !

Bien, maintenant je veux que tu répondes à mes questions.

Je veux bien à condition que vous ne dîtes rien à Dumbledore et que vous ne faîtes rien pour changer le futur.

Changer le futur ?

Promettez-le-moi, ordonna Harry.

Je te le promets.

Il faut qu'on fasse un serment magique.

Les deux Potter joignirent leur main droite.

Tu es notre enchanteur, affirma Harry en se tournant vers Drago.

Oh que non, vos affaires de famille me regarde pas !

Viens-là, lui ordonna Harry.

Tu me parles pas comme ça Potter, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison.

Kyle fait ton boulot un point c'est tout, ajouta Mr Potter sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Contraint, Malefoy s'approcha des deux autres et posa sa baguette sur leurs mains liées :

Mr Potter vous engagez-vous à ne rien révéler à personne ? déclara Drago à contrecœur.

Oui.

Une flamme sortit de la baguette de Drago et s'enroula autour de leurs mains.

Promettez-vous de ne rien faire pour changer ce qui doit arriver ?

Oui.

Une deuxième langue de feu vint s'entrelacer avec la première et les deux flammes serrèrent étroitement les mains du grand-père et de son petit-fils.

Voilà vous êtes contents ? Je peux partir maintenant ? lança le blond.

Aurais-tu peur, Malefoy ? se moqua Harry.

Malefoy ? s'insurgea Jack.

Oui, je vous présente Drago Malefoy. Pour résumer, continua Harry en empêchant Jack de riposter, nous venons de 1996.

De 1996, réussi à dire Jack malgré son hébétude. Je rêve, pincez-moi, ajouta t-il en se laissant tombé sur le lit.

Malefoy prit les paroles de l'auror au pied de la lettre et le pinça.

Aïe ! Mais ça va pas, s'indigna Jack.

Moi je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire, répondit ironiquement Drago.

T'es bien un Malefoy, toi ! Bref, donc Harry, tu es ?

Votre petit-fils.

Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Tu es le fils de James et de ?

Lily Evans.

C'est une camarade de classe de James, je crois, non ?

Si.

S'ensuivit toute une série de question auxquelles Harry répondit plus ou moins à contre cœur. Il fut obligé de tout raconter, la mort de ses parents, Voldemort, la prophétie… Leur discussion dura assez longtemps et pendant ce temps, James attendait devant la porte en espérant que les trois sorciers sortent rapidement afin qu'il puisse leur demander des explications.

Quand Harry eut fini de raconter sa vie de long en large, son grand-père était complètement perdu parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son fils mourrait dans quelques années en laissant derrière lui un fils qui vivrait un vrai enfer tout le reste de sa vie. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il se tourna vers Drago et demanda à Harry :

C'est ton ami, lui ? en désignant le blond.

Non, surtout pas.

Ça me rassure, et il prit Harry dans ses bras. Bon je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions mais je vais devoir te remettre la médaille.

D'accord.

Et Jack joignit le geste à la parole. Il prononça un sort et la médaille brilla fortement :

Mon sort ne sera peut-être pas aussi efficace que celui de Dumbledore mais ça fera l'affaire, déclara Jack. Essayes de dire quelque chose.

Je m'appelle Ha…Josh Wollen.

Bien, ça fonctionne !

Jack et Malefoy sortirent enfin de la chambre du Survivant et se séparèrent quand Drago entra dans sa chambre alors que l'auror descendait les escaliers pour aller à son bureau.

James attendit qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le couloir et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Josh qui était restée entrouverte et découvrit le jeune homme allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. James s'approcha doucement du garçon qui avait les yeux fermés et remarqua que ce dernier pleurait. Soudain, Josh ouvrit les yeux, sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et la pointa en direction de James. Ce dernier sursauta.

Ah c'est toi, s'exclama Josh en baissant sa baguette.

Oui, ce n'est que moi. T'es sûr que ça va ?

Oui, oui tout va bien, déclara Josh en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

On dirait pas.

Mais si, je t'assure.

Bien, il te voulait quoi mon père ?

Nous parler pour mieux connaître les gens qu'il héberge généreusement.

Ah, fit James, déçu. A part ça, ça te dirait de venir avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse demain pour acheter nos affaires scolaires ?

J'ai déjà les miennes.

C'est pas grave, t'as qu'à m'accompagner et je te présenterais mes copains.

Si tu veux.

Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent dans la salle à manger où étaient déjà installés Kyle, Mme Potter et Mr Potter qui sourit à Harry quand celui-ci s'assit en face de lui.

La soirée fut extrêmement calme et tout le monde s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, James entra dans la chambre d'Harry pour le réveiller. Il sortit le jeune homme de son sommeil en lui versant un sceau d'eau gelée sur la tête :

Debout marmotte, cria t-il.

James ! s'énerva Harry.

Mais c'était trop tard l'autre jeune homme était déjà parti en courant. Harry se promit de se venger et se rua sous la douche où il fit couler l'eau chaude sur lui afin de se réchauffer un petit peu.

James et Harry déjeunèrent puis partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse par poudre de cheminette. Une fois rendu dans l'allée commerciale, ils se promenèrent et achetèrent les nombreuses fournitures dont James avait besoin. Ensuite ils allèrent faire un tour dans la boutique de Quidditch où James acheta de quoi réparer les deux balais que les deux voyageurs temporels avaient abîmés lors de leur duel qui s'était mal fini.

En sortant du magasin, ils rencontrèrent un jeune homme, grand, aux cheveux très noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et qui avait l'air jovial. Son visage s'illumina en voyant son meilleur ami. Il était tellement content qu'il serra James dans ses bras :

Oh, mon petit Jamesie chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Lâche-moi Sirius tout le monde nous regarde.

Avec Sirius se trouvait un jeune homme châtain dont les yeux étaient cernés. Il avait l'air fatigué. Harry reconnut tout de suite Remus qui ne devait pas s'être encore remis de la précédente pleine lune.

Les gars, je vous présente Josh Wollen, commenta James en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Et Josh, je te présente Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Salut, répondirent simplement les deux maraudeurs.

Salut, répéta Harry.

Josh est américain et habite chez moi jusqu'à la rentrée. Il va faire sa sixième et septième année à Poudlard.

Enchanté, répliqua Sirius en tendant sa main à Harry qui la serra vivement. Je suis LE tombeur de Poudlard, j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds. Mon seul défaut : ma famille.

Quel modestie mon cher Patmol ! s'exclama Remus. Moi, je suis préfet et on va dire le plus raisonné des Maraudeurs. Tu sais ce que c'est les Maraudeurs ? demanda t-il à l'américain.

Oui, James m'a tout expliqué.

Bien, si on allait se manger une glace les gars ? proposa le jeune Potter. Il fait une de ces chaleurs !

Les trois autres adolescents acquiescèrent et partirent pour se rafraîchir. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et les jeunes passèrent leur temps à rigoler des pitreries et des blagues de Sirius.

Harry passa une excellente journée auprès des personnes qu'il aimait et appris beaucoup de choses sur eux que Remus n'avait jamais osé lui raconter.

Voilà ce chapitre est fini et cette fois je n'ai pas été trop sadique pour la fin.

Je le serais peut-être la prochaine fois.

A plus.


	9. Naissance de tensions

Voilà le chapitre 9. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews.

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu bâcler mais c'est parce que j'ai envie de raconter la vie à Poudlard (9 chapitre pour les vacances ça fait beaucoup qu'en même).

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 :** Naissance de tensions.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry et Drago était là. Si le premier passait d'excellents moments en compagnie des Maraudeurs, ce n'était pas le cas du deuxième qui s'ennuyait ferme.

En effet, le jeune Malefoy ne faisait rien de ses journées. Il passait son temps dans sa chambre à contemplé le plafond et surtout à réfléchir. Comment Potter avait-il put tout révéler à son grand-père ? Il devait être stupide, oui c'est ça il était stupide, toujours à se prendre pour un héros. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! A cause de lui, le séjour du jeune Malefoy chez les Potter était encore plus insupportable qu'avant. Jack n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards pleins de reproche et de haine. Depuis que saint-Potter avait tout cafardé à l'autre, Drago se sentait épié, constamment sous la surveillance de l'auror. Cette omniprésence de Jack faisait bien rire Drago, le grand-père de Potter avait peut-être peur qu'il en tue un, qu'il fasse du mal à sa famille, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Le pire devait être la présence de Sirius et Remus pour le reste des vacances. James et son meilleur ami passait leur temps à faire des blagues débiles dont Drago était souvent la cible, au plus grand amusement du balafré. Celui-là, le blond l'aurait bien balancé par la fenêtre du dernier étage. Tous les ennuis qu'il avait en ce moment étaient de sa faute. Au lieu d'être ici, Drago aurait dû être chez lui, dans le manoir des Malefoy et non avec la famille qu'il détestait le plus. En plus, il restait encore une semaine à les supporter, ce qui était extrêmement long quand on s'ennuie.

Drago n'était pas le seul à passer de mauvaise vacances, de son côté Jack broyait du noir en pensant à l'avenir que sa famille aurait ou plutôt qu'elle n'aurait pas. En effet, Harry lui avait révéler qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents. L'auror en avait déduit que sa femme et lui allait mourir dans peu d'années. Le fait de savoir que James aussi ne vivrait encore que peu de temps le rendait malheureux. Son fils n'aurait jamais une vie longue et joyeuse, son petit-fils non plus d'ailleurs. Malgré ses sombres pensées, Jack se devait de rester joyeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa femme et de son fils. Même avec tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne rien laisser transparaître, parfois il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nostalgique en regardant James s'amuser avec ses amis. Il était si insouciant, si heureux. Jack le revoyait quand il avait fait ses premiers pas, dit ses premiers mots, jeté son premier sort. L'auror avait du mal à accepter que Voldemort détruirait tout, qu'il anéantirait complètement les Potter. Certes, il ne tuerait pas Harry mais le ferrait énormément souffrir. En plus de tous ses soucis, de sa tristesse, Jack devait surveiller le jeune Malefoy. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait demandé de l'héberger alors qu'il avait connaissance de la rivalité qui opposait les deux familles. Donc l'auror gardait toujours un œil sur le blond afin que celui-là ne complote rien dans son dos.

Par contre, Harry, lui passait les meilleures vacances de sa vie. C'était vraiment merveilleux pour lui de pouvoir passer du temps avec son père, son parrain et Remus qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Les quatre jeunes hommes passaient leurs journées à jouer au Quidditch, bien que Lupin n'aime pas ça, à faire des blagues à Malefoy et à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry leur avait raconté sa vie aux Etats-Unis chez son parrain, les cours particuliers que Kyle et lui avaient et aussi leur arrivée en Angleterre et surtout la raison de leur déménagement. Les Maraudeurs lui avaient posés de multiples questions auxquelles Harry avait répondu plus ou moins clairement en laissant planer un certain mystère.

Justement ce mystère intriguait les Maraudeurs. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient décidés de se réunir pour parler des deux nouveaux. Mais avant la discussion, ils avaient dû trouver un moyen d'écarter Josh. Heureusement pour eux, Jack avait sympathisé avec Josh et lui proposa une petite séance d'entraînement pour, sois disant, connaître la puissance du jeune homme. L'américain avait tout de suite accepté au plus grand soulagement des Maraudeurs.

Après le déjeuner, Jack et Josh partirent en direction de la salle de duel que possédaient les Potter, ce qui permit aux trois autres jeunes hommes de se réunirent sans crainte d'être interrompu.

-Mes chers amis, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu… commença Sirius.

-Sirius, c'est pas le moment de faire le pitre, l'interrompit James.

-Excuse-moi mon Jamesie d'amour.

-James a raison, intervint Remus, Josh peut revenir n'importe quand. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'entraîner pendant des heures.

-Ok si tu t'y mets aussi, mon p'tit loup ! continua Sirius.

-Sirius ! s'énervèrent les deux autres en même temps.

-Vous êtes pas drôle les gars, grogna t-il.

-Bon, si on commençait ? ajouta James.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais quand il parle de sa vie, il met toujours sa main sur sa médaille, précisa Remus.

-Ouais, je lui ai demandé et il m'a répondu que c'était parce qu'elle lui rappelait ses parents, répéta James.

-Ça n'explique pas la grimace qu'il fait avant de la toucher ! riposta Remus.

-C'est vrai qu'il est assez bizarre, admit Sirius.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai un truc à vous proposer, déclara James.

-C'est quoi ? demandèrent les deux autres en même temps.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait faire des recherches sur lui et aussi sur Kyle, et pourquoi pas l'espionner ?

Les deux autres Maraudeurs acquiescèrent et la discussion dévia vers un sujet beaucoup moins sérieux. Sirius taquinait James à propos d'une certaine fille aux yeux émeraude quand Josh pénétra dans la chambre du brun.

-Je vous dérange pas ? demanda t-il.

-Nan, vas-y entre ! lui répondit Sirius. Il faut qu'on te mette au courant de quelque chose.

-Ah bon ! s'étonna le nouveau.

-Sirius, le prévint James, ne fais pas l'imbécile car moi aussi j'aurais certaines choses à dire à Josh dans ce cas.

-Mais tu n'a rien contre moi, mon cher cornedrue !

-Oh que si !

-Je peux savoir ou pas ? s'impatienta Josh.

-Non, riposta James.

Sirius se leva et s'éloigna le plus possible de son meilleur ami.

-James est amoureux de Lily Evans ! cria t-il.

-Sirius, t'es mort ! s'énerva James.

Sirius quitta la chambre à toute allure, suivit de très près par un James dont les joues étaient devenues rouge de honte. La poursuite se continua dans tout le manoir et se finit par une victoire de James. En effet, quand Remus et Josh entrèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent le brun à lunettes assis sur l'autre brun qui était allongé par terre suppliant son bourreau de le lâcher.

Josh se retourna vers Remus :

-Ils sont souvent comme ça ? demanda t-il.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ! affirma le lycanthrope.

C'est ce moment-là que choisis Kyle pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Tiens, tiens, Wollen et ses amis, bien que ce ne soit pas le bon mot, commença Malefoy.

-Tiens, Bryman et… ah bah non, Bryman tout seul, ajouta Harry.

-Tu te crois peut-être drôle, le balafré ? fulmina le blond.

-Oui, effectivement, par contre, toi, tu me sembles de très mauvaises humeur. Serait-ce que tes chiens-chiens te manquent ?

-Non, par contre, je vois que toi, tu as retrouvé le tien, ajouta Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Cette phrase fit sortir Harry de ses gonds et celui-ci se jeta sur son adversaire pour le frapper. Les deux jeunes se battirent comme des moldus, c'est-à-dire en utilisant leurs poings. Harry s'en sortait bien mieux que le blondinet car il était habitué à se battre avec Dudley. C'est pourquoi Malefoy était bien plus amoché qu'Harry. En effet, le Survivant lui avait encore cassé le nez et explosé la lèvre inférieure. Quant à Harry, son œil commençait à bleuir quand soudain Mr Potter entra dans le salon et vit le « carnage ». Les Maraudeurs étaient sur le côté et regardait la scène sans réagir. Jack sortit précipitamment sa baguette et sépara les deux adolescents à l'aide d'un sort. Puis il s'interposa entre eux-deux.

-James, interpelle Jack, ça te dérangerait de venir m'aider ?

A l'appel de son nom, le brun à lunettes sortit de sa contemplation et vint en aide à son père. Jack tenait fermement Harry alors que James et Sirius retenaient Drago par les épaules.

-Remus, veux tu bien aller chercher Mélinda, s'il te plaît ? demanda l'auror. Je crois qu'elle va avoir du travail.

Le loup-garou partit de la pièce en courant alors que les deux américains se calmaient.

Mme Potter arriva et soigna rapidement les blessures des deux jeunes hommes. Une fois qu'elle ait eu terminé, Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers la sortie en se lançant des regards noirs mais une voix les interpella :

-Josh, Kyle, j'aimerais vous parler, les informa Jack.

-Bravo, P…Wollen, on va encore avoir des ennuis à cause de toi, chuchota Drago afin que seul Harry puisse entendre.

Le Survivant se retint de toute réflexion pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous à pris ? s'énerva Jack une fois que tout le monde fut sortit et que les portes furent refermées.

-C'est lui qui passe son temps à me chercher, se défendit Drago.

Ce que les trois sorciers ne savaient, c'était que trois autres sorciers écoutaient derrière les portes.

-Bien sûr, t'es bien comme tes parents, toi, riposta Jack en s'adressant à Drago.

-Quoi ? s'insurgea le blond.

-Et toi, continua Jack en ignorant la réaction de Malefoy et en se tournant vers Harry, je m'attendais à mieux venant de ta part.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, rouge de honte d'avoir déçu son grand-père.

-Je veux plus que vous vous battiez chez moi ! les prévint Mr Potter.

-Donc on pourra à Poudlard ! se moqua Drago.

-Toi, tu devrais être content que je t'ai pas mis dehors en découvrant qui tu étais, le menaça Jack.

Malefoy, vexé par la remarque, sortit précipitamment du salon, malheureusement pour les Maraudeurs qui étaient tous les trois appuyés contre les lourdes portes.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? gronda Jack à l'adresse de son fils et de ses amis qui s'étaient étalés parterre en perdant leur appui quand la porte s'était ouverte brusquement.

-Heu, répondirent les trois jeunes hommes.

-En fait, je veux pas le savoir. Allez sortez tous ! ordonna Jack.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers, encore dans la pièce, ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent en courant. Une fois à l'abri de la colère de l'auror. Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent et voulurent poser des questions à Harry, à propos de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais celui-ci leur répondit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à demander au père de James. Sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en redescendit que pour dîner.

La dernière semaine de vacances se passa dans une atmosphère très tendue, Harry et Drago ne sortait de leur chambre que pour manger. Quatre jours avant la rentrée, ce fut la pleine lune et les Maraudeurs disparurent toute la nuit pour ne réapparaitre que le lendemain matin avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Le grand-père d'Harry était de plus en plus froid avec lui et les Maraudeurs ne cessaient pas de regarder Harry du coin de l'œil comme pour le surveiller.

La veille de la rentrée, tout le monde se coucha après avoir fait sa valise. Harry eut du mal à s'endormir car sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, chose qui ne lui était pas encore arrivé depuis son arrivée à cette époque et cela ne laissait rien prévoir de bon.

J'avoue, là, j'ai fais ma sadique un peu mais c'est mieux comme ça. Ça fait du suspense. Ne me dites pas que je suis méchante ce n'est pas vrai et je ne suis pas non plus un (une) dictateur.

Voilà laisser moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A plus.


	10. En route pour la rentrée

Voilà, . Je suis assez contente de moi. Je remercie mes revieweurs qui ont été peu nombreux pour le chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 :** En route pour la rentrée !

Le lendemain matin, quand Jack vint réveiller Harry, ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il venait juste de s'endormir. En effet, toute la nuit, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Certes c'était bien de pouvoir connaître ses parents et son parrain mais ses amis lui manquaient. Il était nostalgique de son époque, de Ron et Hermione, de leurs disputes et même des sarcasmes de Rogue. En plus, à cette époque, les Maraudeurs doutaient de lui et leurs relations étaient devenues assez tendues. Cette distance qu'ils avaient prise avec lui, le rendait triste. Mais il avait toujours Jack, son grand-père, qui essayait de passer du temps avec lui afin de mieux le connaître. Harry voyait bien que depuis qu'il lui avait révélé sa véritable identité et sa tragique histoire, l'auror n'était plus pareil et semblait constamment triste, il essayait de profiter de tous les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec sa famille car il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. A cause de ça, le Survivant s'en voulait d'avoir tout dit à Jack mais celui-ci l'y avait obligé. En plus de sa nostalgie, de ses rapports avec les Maraudeurs qui se dégradaient et de la tristesse de son grand-père, Harry devait supporter Malefoy, et ça, il s'en serrait bien passé. De plus, Dumbledore leur avait dit que ça ne servait à rien de chercher le rideau qui devait les ramener à leur époque car celui-ci apparaîtrait de lui-même quand ce serait le bon moment. Harry se demandait ce que voulait dire Dumbledore par « le bon moment ». Comment le rideau pouvait-il savoir quand ils devaient rentrés chez eux ?

En plus de ces sombres pensées, la cicatrice du jeune homme n'avait pas cessé de le faire souffrir, augmentant le mauvais pressentiment qui était apparut la veille dans la soirée.

Tout cela avait empêché Harry de fermer l'œil avant trois ou quatre heures du matin. Donc quand son grand-père entra dans sa chambre, le jeune homme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Lève-toi, Josh, le prévint Jack, tu vas être en retard pour prendre le Poudlard express.

-Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix où le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir, j'arrive.

L'auror sortit de la chambre afin de laisser son petit-fils se préparer. Ce dernier réussi enfin, à émerger et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide qui le réveillerait complètement.

Après s'être lavé et habillé, Harry descendit à la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, tout le monde était déjà attablé. Le Survivant alla s'asseoir entre Jack et Sirius, en face de James.

-Bonjour, les salua Harry.

Tout le monde, à part Drago, lui répondit.

-Tu vas voir Josh, commença Sirius, Poudlard c'est génial. Par contre, tu ne touches pas à mon fan club !

-Ton fan club ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, Sirius a énormément d'admiratrices, commenta Remus, d'ailleurs James aussi.

-Ah bon ! déclara Jack. Je ne savais pas que James était un tombeur. Pourtant il ne nous a jamais présenté de petite-amie.

James devint rouge de honte à la remarque de son père.

-Ça, c'est parce qu'il n'est sorti avec aucune d'entre elles, continua Sirius.

-Sirius, tais-toi ! ordonna le brun, gêné.

-Non Jamesie chéri, l'énerva encore plus Sirius, tes parents ont le droit de savoir comment s'appelle leur future, bah oui il n'est pas encore avec elle, belle-fille.

-Racontes Sirius, l'encouragea Mr Potter.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois, hésita le jeune homme en rencontrant le regard suppliant de James.

-Sirius, je me vengerais, le prévint l'adolescent assis en face d'Harry.

-Elle s'appelle Lily Evans mais pour l'instant, elle refuse de sortir avec lui. Pourtant il lui a demandé pleins de fois, avoua enfin Sirius.

-Tu sais James, elle finira bien par accepter un jour, ajouta Jack en croisant le regard de Harry.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda James.

-Ta mère a refusé de sortit avec moi pendant des mois mais elle a fini par céder, raconta l'auror.

-J'ai accepté seulement parce que tu avais changé. Avant tu étais un jeune homme très prétentieux puis tu es devenu plus…modeste, rajouta Mélinda.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur les souvenirs des deux adultes.

Vers 10h, tout le monde était près et avait descendu ses bagages dans le salon. Pour se rendre au quai 9 ¾, ils allaient utilisés la poudre de cheminette.

-Quand vous êtes dans la cheminée vous dîtes « quai 9 ¾ », les informa Mr Potter. James, vas-y le premier.

Et le jeune homme disparut dans les flammes devenues vertes.

Tout le monde passa et arriva un moment où Harry fut seul avec son grand-père.

-Harry, j'ai été très heureux de te rencontrer, commença Jack.

-Moi aussi, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras.

-J'espère que tu pourras revenir aux vacances de Noël

-Oui, mais cette fois je viendrais sans Malefoy vu que lui il va aller à Serpentard.

-Oui, bon je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille ou les autres vont se demande ce que l'on fait.

Harry voulut ranger ses lunettes dans sa poche mais se souvint qu'il n'en avait plus. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette dans le récipient que lui tendait son grand-père et la jeta dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes.

-Quai 9 ¾, déclara t-il d'une voix forte et intelligible afin de ne pas renouveler la mauvaise expérience qu'il avait vécu au début de sa deuxième année.

Il arriva enfin sur le quai de la gare et fut rapidement rejoint par Jack. Les autres les attendaient patiemment devant la cheminée.

Les cinq jeunes hommes montèrent dans le train pour se prendre un compartiment mais Malefoy préféra, au grand bonheur d'Harry, ne pas partager leur compartiment. Puis James, Sirius, Remus et Harry redescendirent sur le quai afin de dire au revoir au couple Potter. Une fois les recommandations et les adieux faits, les quatre jeunes sorciers remontèrent dans le train et partirent en direction de leur compartiment.

-Faut que j'aille dans le compartiment des préfets, déclara Remus.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure, lui répondit James.

Une fois installés, les jeunes hommes commencèrent à discuter. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon d'à peu près seize ans, blond, assez petit et rondouillard. Harry le reconnut tout de suite comme étant le traître.

-Bonjour, les salua le jeune homme.

-Ah salut Peter, répondit Sirius.

-Josh, on te présente Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur. Peter, voici Josh Wollen, il va rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard, les présenta James.

Harry ne regarda presque pas Peter afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour se venger de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait mais un voile de haine passa dans son regard. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le vit. Le nouvel arrivant s'installa avec les autres et ils commencèrent une discussion sur le Quidditch.

Peu de temps après que le train ait démarré, Remus les rejoignit puis ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de trois filles. La première était brune et avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, ses yeux bleus illuminaient son visage fin. Elle se présenta à Harry comme étant Katy Shepard. La deuxième avait des cheveux blonds qui tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules et arborait de magnifiques yeux marron aux reflets noirs. Celle-ci se nommait Elsa Parmel. Et enfin, Harry reconnut tout de suite la troisième fille qui entra dans leur compartiment. Avec ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux vert émeraude, elle ne pouvait qu'être Lily Evans, sa mère. Celle-ci affichait un air contrarié.

Elsa et Katy étaient de bonnes amies des Maraudeurs mais Lily ne les aimait pas beaucoup surtout Potter et Black.

Cela faisait deux heures que le train roulait et Lily était toujours plongée dans son livre depuis le départ. A côté d'elle, les autres adolescents discutaient de tout et de rien et essayait d'en savoir sur le nouveau. Soudain, James changea de place et vint s'asseoir en face de Lily sans que celle-ci s'en aperçoive.

-Alors Evans, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda le jeune homme en faisant sursauter son interlocutrice.

-Elles ont étés parfaites puisque je ne t'ai pas vu ! lui répondit-elle.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? tenta James.

-Ecoutes-moi, Potter ! Je préfèrerais sortir avec un troll plutôt qu'avec toi.

-Ah oui ! Et si je deviens un troll ?

-Je verrais.

-Ok.

-Maintenant, laisses-moi tranquille et retourne avec tes amis.

-Je suis sûre que tu es folle de moi Evans !

-Dans tes rêves ! Dégages Potter ! se défendit-elle alors que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle.

Le reste du voyage se passa relativement calmement, à part la visite de courtoisie d'un blond presque blanc qui n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy accompagné du « sympathique » Severus Rogue et de nombreux autres Serpentards qu'Harry ne reconnu pas. Malheureusement pour Harry, la douleur de sa cicatrice était toujours présente et ne présageait rien de bon.

Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Lily et Remus allèrent accomplir leur devoir de préfets, c'est-à-dire conduire les premières jusqu'à Hagrid. Une fois leur tâche terminée, ils rejoignirent leurs amis et montèrent dans la dernière diligence qui était la seule encore vide. Les sombrals tirèrent les véhicules jusqu'au château mais au moment où les dernières diligences allaient franchir les grilles de Poudlard, la cicatrice du Survivant devint brulante et lui fit pousser un cri de douleur.

-Qu'y a-t-il Josh ? demanda Katy, apeurée, à l'adolescent qui avait les mains crispées sur son front.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les diligences venaient de s'arrêter et des mangemorts sortaient des buissons situés sur le bord du chemin. De nombreux élèves sautèrent des diligences et coururent se réfugier dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les occupants du dernier véhicule, c'est-à-dire les Maraudeurs et leurs amis, n'eurent pas cette chance et furent rapidement encerclés par les serviteurs du mage noir.

Harry se tenait difficilement debout parmi les autres mais était bien décidé à les protéger coute que coute. Il sortit sa baguette et attendit l'attaque de leurs ennemis, qui ne tarda pas. En même temps, les Maraudeurs avaient eux aussi sortit leur baguette.

-Expelliarmus, lança un mangemort.

-Protego, répliqua Harry en créant un bouclier qui entourait tous les adolescents. Le sort du mangemort ricocha et se retourna contre son expéditeur qui perdit sa baguette. Expelliarmus !

Harry réussit à désarmer cinq encagoulés avec son simple sort. Ses amis se décidèrent enfin à intervenir et commencèrent à se battre contre les hommes en noir. Des stupéfix et des expelliarmus fusèrent de tous les côtés.

Heureusement pour les huit adolescents, les professeurs avaient été alertés et leur vinrent en aide.

-Endoloris, lança un mangemort avant de transplaner. Le sort percuta de plein fouet Harry qui tomba sous la puissance du sortilège et surtout de la douleur.

Voilà pour le dixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Mais pour que je le sache il faut que vous me laissiez des reviews.

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

A plus.


	11. Une arrivée remarquée

Voilà le onzième chapitre. C'était mon dernier chapitre d'avance donc il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir l'autre.

Je remercie Domino6622 de m'avoir fait remarquer que vous ne pouviez pas laisser de reviews anonymes. Désormais vous le pouvez ( enfin normalement)!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11 :** Une arrivée remarquée

-Endoloris, lança un mangemort avant de transplaner. Le sort percuta de plein fouet Harry qui tomba sous la puissance du sortilège et surtout de la douleur.

Harry venait de s'écrouler sous la douleur insupportable quand les professeurs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Rapidement le personnel enseignant et ses amis se penchèrent au dessus de lui pour voir comment il allait.

-Josh ! ça va ? demanda James, inquiet.

-J'ai déjà vu mieux ! plaisanta Harry en essayant de se relever mais ses membres meurtris l'en dissuadèrent.

-Prenez-ça, lui conseilla un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry saisit la fiole que lui tendait l'homme et la bu d'un coup. L'effet se fit tout de suite ressentir et la douleur s'atténua, permettant au Survivant de se remettre sur pieds.

-Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, jeune homme, intervint le vieux directeur.

-Merci mais je crois que je vais pouvoir assister au dîner.

-Comme vous voulez ! Dans ce cas, je vous invite tous à rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de ne pas faire trop patienter les autres élèves.

Toutes les personnes suivirent le directeur en direction du château. Sirius et James aidèrent Harry à marcher car ce dernier avait encore du mal à tenir debout malgré la potion que lui avait donné le professeur. Harry supposait que c'était un professeur car il était arrivé en même temps que les autres enseignants. C'était un homme grand et assez mince mais tout de même musclé. D'après ce que le jeune Potter avait pu voir, il paraissait assez jeune, c'est-à-dire à peu près 35 ans ce qui était relativement jeune pour un professeur de Poudlard. C'était donc un jeune homme brun avec les cheveux « debout » sur la tête, tout comme les moldus.

Tout le monde marchait silencieusement en traversant le parc du château mais ce silence fut rompu par Sirius qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de poser des questions à Josh :

-Comment t'as fait pour désarmer cinq mangemorts avec un simple expelliarmus ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas, mentit l'autre, dont les joues viraient au rose à cause de la gêne.

-Laissez-donc ce jeune homme tranquille ! siffla un homme de taille moyenne et bedonnant. Grâce à la lumière de la lune, Josh put voir qu'il portait des lunettes et que ces cheveux, dont le jeunesorcier ne pouvait pas déterminer la couleur, brillait étrangement à la lumière même un peu trop. Lui non plus, le voyageur temporel ne le connaissait pas.

Face à la remarque de son professeur, Sirius se tût et Harry en fut soulager car il n'aimait pas trop afficher sa puissance devant tout le monde.

Ils finirent par arriver devant les immenses portes en bois qui cachaient le hall. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer les arrivants. Les professeurs quittèrent leurs élèves et se dirigèrent vers la porte qui donnait sur la petite salle attenante à la Grande Salle, où Harry était allé pendant sa quatrième année après que la coupe de feu ait donné son nom.

Désormais seuls, Katy, Elsa, Lily, les Maraudeurs et Josh entrèrent dans la Grande Salle par « la grande porte ». Tout de suite, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. « Moi qui voulait passer inaperçu ! » pensa Josh.

-Je vois que notre arrivée est remarquée, murmura James qui soutenait toujours son camarade.

-Et moi je vois que ça te fais plaisir que tout le monde te regarde Potter, ajouta Lily.

-Ne sois pas jalouse, Evans, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur ! renchérit James.

Lily, excédé par les propos du jeune homme, se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor avec ses amies.

-Venez par ici, Mr Wollen, demanda Dumbledore à Josh.

James et Sirius soutinrent le jeune homme jusqu'à la table des professeurs et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Remus et Peter qui avaient rejoint leurs camarades.

La répartition commença par l'habituelle chanson du choixpeau qui encourageait le rapprochement des différentes maisons.

Une fois que tous les premières années furent répartis arriva le tour d'Harry et Drago qui, lui, attendait patiemment depuis son arrivée.

-Chers élèves, commença Dumbledore, cette année nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux élèves qui vont entrer en sixième année. Je vous présente Kyle Bryman et Josh Wollen qui nous viennent d'Amérique et plus précisément des Etats-Unis.

-Bryman, Kyle, appela le professeur McGonagall.

Drago s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau eut tout juste le temps de toucher ses cheveux blonds qu'il annonça :

-SERPENTARD

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table des serpents en arborant un large sourire qui montrait son contentement. Il y fut accueillit par Lucius Malefoy, son père.

Puis se fut le tour d'Harry.

-Tiens, tiens, un deuxième voyageur temporel, un Potter en plus, déclara le choixpeau à l'oreille d'Harry. Je vois qu'à ton époque je t'ai à Gryffondor, pourtant tu aurais aussi ta place à Serpentard.

-Non, pas Serpentard, s'il vous plaît, supplia le Survivant à mi-voix pour qu'il ne soit entendu que par le choixpeau.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, sûr et certains.

-Bien, GRYFFONDOR, s'écria l'objet magique.

Harry se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa table sous les applaudissements bruyants de ses camarades de maison. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son père.

-Il a mis vachement de temps à se décider ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Ah bon, fit semblant de s'étonner Josh.

-Ouais, d'habitude il met moins de temps, ajouta Peter.

Harry ne le regarda même pas, ce qui étonna Remus. Ce dernier trouvait le nouveau très étrange. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés de loup-garou, il pouvait sentir l'aura du jeune homme et elle ne lui était pas étrangère mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer à qui elle lui faisait penser. De plus, Josh semblait froid avec Peter alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

Le raisonnement de Lupin fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui c'était levé et commençait son discours.

-Bienvenue à vous tous. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Afin de nos remplir nos estomac, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous, un nouvel enseignant : le professeur Rutherford qui a accepté de vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, présenta le vieux directeur sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Harry ne fut pas étonner de voir se lever le jeune homme qui lui avait donné la potion un peu plutôt. A la lueur des chandelles qui lévitaient, il put constater que les cheveux du nouveau professeur étaient très noirs mais ce qui le marqua surtout était l'air fatigué qu'il arborait.

-Oh il est pas mal ! se réjouit une jeune fille assise à côté d'Harry.

-Il m'a l'air…bizarre, le soupçonna James. Je suis qu'il s'est fait faire un petit tatouage.

-Ouais, un joli petit cœur sur la fesse droite, plaisanta Sirius.

-Je parlais plutôt d'une jolie tête de mort avec un serpent sur l'avant bras gauche, mais pourquoi pas ? ironisa James.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mangemort, affirma Remus.

-Si tu le dis, mon p'tit loup, se moqua Sirius.

Mais les Maraudeurs furent obligés de se taire car le directeur reprenait son discours.

-Bien, maintenant je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : bon appétit !

Des mets succulents apparurent sur la table. Peter se jeta sur les ailes de poulets cuisinés avec une sauce assez épicée. Quand il enfourna la viande dans sa bouche, il devint aussi rouge l'écusson brodé sur son uniforme.

-Peter, combien de fois on t'a dit de te méfier de la nourriture que tu ne connaissais pas ? le sermonna James.

Queudever ne répondit rien car il était trop occupé à boire tout le jus de citrouille qui lui tombait sous la main. Les autres Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire suivit de près par Harry.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse. De temps en temps, Harry lançait des coups d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentards pour voir ce que Malefoy y faisait. A chaque fois, celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec son père qui affichait un air satisfait sur le visage. « Ça m'étonne pas, son père doit être content d'avoir trouvé un nouvel adepte aux idées complètement dingues de Voldemort » pensa Harry.

Alors qu'Harry finissait tout juste son dessert, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit quasiment instantanément.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes restaurés, je dois vous faire part des instructions de bases. La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, ajouta t-il en regardant les Maraudeurs avec un regard plein de malice. De plus, il est formellement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Mr Rusard m'a aussi demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits est affichée dans son bureau et que vous pouvez la consulter si vous le désirez. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et excellent année à Poudlard et bonne nuit.

A l'entente des derniers mots du directeur, tous les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha général. Lily et Remus firent signe aux premières années de les suivre. Harry monta à la salle commune des Gryffondor en compagnie de James, Sirius et, malheureusement pour lui, Peter.

Une fois rendus, les Maraudeurs montrèrent à Josh leur dortoir et les cinq jeunes hommes se couchèrent. Rapidement, ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée complètement exténués par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. En fait, seulement quatre des jeunes sorciers s'endormirent.

En effet, Remus ne trouvait pas le sommeil et était perdu dans ses pensées. Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dégageait lui aussi une aura qui n'était pas inconnue au lycanthrope mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas à voir à qui elle lui faisait penser.

Petit à petit, Remus s'endormait mais il fut tirer de sa somnolence par un cri qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Ce cri ressemblait à un cri de douleur.

Voilà ! Là je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de vous dire que je suis sadique, que si vous m'aviez sous la main vous m'étrangleriez (faut mieux pas si vous voulez la suite).Le soir où j'ai écris ce chapitrej'étais d'humeur sadique (vous me direz : c'est assez souvent qu'en même) et je pense que c'est à cause de ma magnifique journée que j'ai passée au lycée.

Je veux dire aussi à mes copines que si vous regardez bien vous trouverez plein de petit truc qui se rapporte au lycée (vous comprendrez !)

Laissez moi des reviews autrement y a pas de suite (quel chantage !)

A plus.


	12. Mauvaise journée

Voici le douzième chapitre. Je l'ai mis tôt car plusieurs revieweurs me l'ont demandé et comme j'ai passé une bonne matinée ( malgré un contrôle d'anglais ), j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir!

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et surtout ça me motive.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12 : **Mauvaise journée

Remus venait d'entendre un cri. Grâce à ses réflexes de loup garou, il fut debout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Au passage, il saisit sa baguette qui, en ces temps dangereux, était toujours à portée de main. Suivi du reste des occupants de son dortoir, le jeune lycanthrope dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'est de là que venait le cri qui avait apparemment réveillé tous les élèves de la tour. En effet, quand Remus arriva en bas des marches, il put constater que son geste avait été imité par la quasi-totalité de ses camarades de maison. Après cette constatation, il se tourna en direction de la cheminée et plus précisément vers les deux personnes qui se tenaient debout devant celle-ci.

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé, Potter ! cria Lily, très énervée.

Se rendant compte que ce n'était que James et Lily qui se disputaient encore, tous les courageux Gryffondor remontèrent volontiers retrouver leur lit douillet, à part Remus, Sirius, Katy, Elsa et Josh, Peter n'ayant pas été réveillé par le cri qui semblait, pour Remus, être un cri de douleur. Mais cette hypothèse fut rapidement éloignée par la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

-T'es complètement fou, continua t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! s'expliqua James.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais alors pencher au-dessus de moi ? l'incrimina t-elle.

-Je…Je… bégayai le jeune homme, surpris de l'agressivité de son interlocutrice.

Tu quoi ? hurla t-elle.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall qui était vêtue d'une robe de chambre aux motifs écossais.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? demanda t-elle.

-Rien, répondirent les jeunes gens présents en même temps ce qui alerta leur directrice.

-Vraiment ? les soupçonna t-elle.

-Oui, nous ne faisions rien, excusez-nous de vous avoir réveillé, répondit Lily avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Dans ce cas, allez vous couchez et la prochaine, essayez de « ne rien faire » en étant plus silencieux, termina le professeur qui n'était pas dupe.

-Bonne nuit, professeur, la saluèrent les adolescents.

Une fois que leur professeur de métamorphose soit sortit, James repris la parole.

-« Nous ne faisions rien » se moqua t-il en imitant Lily avec une voix aigue.

-Tout ça est encore de ta faute, Potter, l'accusa t'elle.

-On pourrait savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux, seuls, avant que tout le monde arrive, les suspecta Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

-Cet imbécile m'a fait peur ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

-Je voulais juste voir si tu dormais, se défendit le brun à lunettes.

-Ouais, bah tu m'as fait peur ! Et à cause de tes idioties on a réveillé tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai crié, je te signale.

-Potter, fulmina t-elle.

-Attention, Lily la tigresse est énervée, plaisanta Sirius.

-Black ! s'offusqua Lily.

-Si j'étais toi je partirais vite, conseilla Katy à Sirius en voyant son amie devenir rouge de colère.

-Pour… commença le jeune homme mais il fut interrompu par la gifle magistrale qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Pour ça, se moqua Elsa.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment, conseilla Remus.

-T'as raison, Mumus, ne restons pas dans la même pièce que cette dingue, ajouta James en esquivant la main de Lily qui frôla sa joue.

Sur ce, tout le monde monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, James eut la mauvaise surprise d'être réveillé par un Sirius plus en forme que jamais. En effet, celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez James. Ce dernier se vengea en lui jetant un seau d'eau froide alors que son ami venait de s'habiller après avoir pris une douche. Leur bataille finit par s'étendre à tout le dortoir et se termina donc en bataille de polochon.

Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour envoyer le plus d'oreillers sur Peter sans que les autres ne le remarque. C'était comme un début de vengeance pour tout le mal qu'il lui causerait dans l'avenir.

Une fois que les cinq jeunes hommes furent calmés, ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. En chemin, ils ne rencontrèrent personne ce qui n'était pas normal. En effet, quand ils franchirent les lourdes portes de la salle, tous les élèves étaient déjà assis et attendaient en silence et dans le calme que le directeur commence son discours et leur explique la raison de ce rassemblement. L'entrée des Maraudeurs et d'Harry fut donc remarquée, tout comme celle de la veille. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux y compris les yeux plein de malice de Dumbledore.

-Je vois que vous aimez les entrées remarquées, jeunes gens, plaisanta le vieux sorcier en se levant.

Les cinq adolescents ne répondirent pas et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table dans le silence général.

-Bien, maintenant que ces jeunes hommes sont enfin parmi nous, commença Dumbledore en lançant un regard amusé aux nouveaux arrivants, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la raison de ce discours. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons cette année, encore, un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci a accepté de donner des cours de duel aux volontaires afin qu'ils sachent se battre, ce qui est fort utile ces temps-ci. Ceux qui sont intéressés devront en informer le professeur Rutherford avant la fin de la semaine. Voilà, merci de votre attention et bon appétit.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa normalement, les préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps aux autres élèves et tout le monde finit par se rendre en cours.

Le premier cours des sixièmes années de Gryffondor était DCFM. Les Maraudeurs accompagnés d'Harry se dirigeait donc vers la salle de cours quand le Survivant fut agrippé par le bras et entraîné dans un couloir désert sans que ses nouveaux amis ne s'en aperçoivent.

-Alors Wollen, je vois que tu aimes toujours te faire remarquer ! se moqua Drago.

-Laisse-moi, Bryman !

-Oh que non, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je te laisserais pas partir. Chez les Potter, je ne pouvais pas faire un geste sans être observé mais ici je peux faire ce que je veux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, M…Bryman ?

-Rien, juste te faire payer notre petit « voyage » !

Et le jeune homme blond enfonça son poing dans l'abdomen d'Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé.

-Cracbadaboum, lança le jeune Malefoy.

Son sort eut l'effet escompté puisque les coutures du sac d'Harry lâchèrent. Celui-ci dû réparer son sac et ranger ses affaires et donc il arriva en retard à son premier cours.

« Je commence bien » se dit le Survivant. Quand il fut rendu devant la porte, il reprit son souffle, frappa puis entra quand le professeur le lui autorisa.

-Vous êtes retard, Mr…, l'accueillit le professeur.

-Wollen, excusez-moi, professeur mais mon sac s'est cassé, se défendit-il en lançant un regard noir dans la direction de Drago qui arborait un large sourire, et j'ai été obligé de le réparer.

-Bien, ça ira pour cette fois, allez vous asseoir et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir venir me voir à la fin du cours.

« Super, je vais encore avoir des problèmes à cause de cette fouine » pensa Harry. Quand il se tourna en direction de ses camarades, il remarqua que malheureusement la seule place de libre était, bien entendu, à côté de Drago. A contre cœur, il alla donc s'asseoir en évitant le regard de haine que lui adressait son voisin.

-Pour ce premier cours, je vais tester vos compétences en défense et en attaque et donc vous allez faire des duels deux par deux, les informa le professeur.

Tous les élèves étaient contents et commençaient à établir les duos quand Rutherford les interrompit :

-J'ai déjà fait les binômes et ils seront valables pour le reste de l'année.

-Oh ! ajoutèrent les élèves, déçus.

-Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, James Potter et… Katy Shepard, Sirius Black et Elsa Parmel, Peter Pettigrow et Nathan Goyle…

Le professeur continua à citer toute la classe. Puis arriva enfin le moment qu'Harry attendait.

-Josh Wollen et Kyle Bryman, leur annonça le nouvel enseignant.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux intéressés.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage ovale du professeur.

-Y aurait-il un problème ? leur demanda t-il, innocemment.

-Non, grommelèrent les deux ennemis.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Mlle Evans et Mr Lupin, pouvez-vous venir ici ? réclama Rutherford en indiquant l'estrade sur laquelle il était debout.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se positionnèrent en position de duel.

-N'oubliez pas, vous ne pouvez utiliser que des sortilèges qui ne sont pas dangereux pour votre camarade, les informa l'enseignant.

Le combat put enfin commencer. Lily et Remus se lancèrent des sortilèges plus ou moins complexes mais qu'ils savaient parfaitement maîtriser. Ce fut la jeune fille qui gagna le duel. Le reste de la classe passa devant le professeur qui prenait des notes sur tous ce que faisaient ces élèves.

Une vingtaine de minutes avant la sonnerie, Rutherford demanda à Harry et Drago de monter sur l'estrade. Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier et obéir, content de pouvoir écraser leur adversaire. Ils se positionnèrent et se lancèrent des regards noirs qui en auraient effrayés plus d'un.

-Je tiens à vous rappeler, tous les deux, que le but de ce duel n'est pas d'envoyer son adversaire voir Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, les prévint le sorcier.

Le combat débuta par le traditionnel salut puis les sort commencèrent à fuser.

-Expelliarmus, lança Drago.

-Protego, répliqua Harry.

-Tarentallegra.

Harry évita le sortilège de peu et répliqua immédiatement :

-Incarcerem.

Le jeune Malefoy esquiva et riposta :

-Tu veux que ton chien vienne t'aider P…Wollen ?

-Ferme-la, stupéfix.

-Encore loupé, tu te ramollies, le balafré. Locomotor mortis.

-Protego. Stupéfix, expelliarmus.

Le dernier sort toucha de plan fouet le blond qui perdit sa baguette.

-Waouh, t'as réussi à me battre, t'es vraiment trop fort, un de plus dans ton palmarès. C'est dommage cette fois, t'as perdu personne…

Drago ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de s'écraser contre le mur du fond de la salle de cours. Le professeur accourut vers lui mais le jeune homme se releva tout de suite et s'apprêtait à se ruer contre son adversaire mais fut retenue par Rutherford.

-Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez tous partir.

Tout le monde ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Sauf vous, Mr Wollen.

-Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? ironisa l'intéressé à voix basse pour que seul les personnes autour de lui, puissent l'entendre.

Harry s'avança donc vers le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci affichait un air triste et sévère en même temps, ce qui déstabilisa le jeune homme.

-J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, commença l'enseignant, alors asseyez-vous.

Le Survivant obéit sans oser regarder son professeur.

-Premièrement, j'aimerais que vous n'arriviez plus en retard à mon cours.

-Oui, professeur.

-Ensuite, je vous mets deux heures de retenue pour avoir envoyer votre camarade contre le mur alors qu'il était désarmé. Enfin, j'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez que je vous donne des cours pour perfectionner votre technique de combat.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi à moi et pas aux autres ?

-Parce que je pense que vous en aurez besoin. Bien, je veux vous voir ce soir à 20h00 devant mon bureau pour votre retenue.

-Mais…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase car son professeur était déjà sortit de la salle. Il décida d'en faire de même. En chemin pour se rendre à son cours de métamorphose, beaucoup de chose se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que voulait dire Rutherford par « je pense que vous en aurez besoin « ? Dumbledore lui aurait-il tout raconté ? Non ce n'était pas possible mais alors que signifiais cette phrase. Ce professeur était vraiment bizarre, mystérieux.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il allait être encore en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, en route, il rencontra Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Harry finit donc par arriver cinq minutes après la sonnerie.

-Mr Wollen, vous êtes en retard, l'accueillit McGonagall, Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Excusez-moi professeur, répondit simplement Harry sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le coup du « je me suis perdu » à son professeur de métamorphose car celle-ci avait connaissance de son petit voyage.

-Allez-vous asseoir.

Harry obéit et heureusement pour lui, cette fois il restait une place du côté des Gryffondor, elle se trouvait, même à côté de Lily.

Le cours de métamorphose se passa relativement bien malgré les regards furieux d'un James extrêmement jaloux.

Voilà, pour une fois, la fin n'est pas du tout sadique.

Laissez-moi des reviews si vous voulez la suite car ça me motive et en plus ça vous permet d'avoir la suite plus vite. Je suis rendu à à peu près 5000 lectures et à peine 40 reviews alors ceux qui lisent et qui mettent pas de reviews ça vous prend juste deux minutes d'en mettre et moi ça me fait super plaisir.

A plus.


	13. Un professeur énigmatique

Voilà le treizième chapitre que je n'ai pas mis longtemps à écrire car j'étais inspirée. Par contre, comme dirais Lauriane, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup. J'en suis désolé mais j'avance à mon rythme (qui ici ressemble à celui de l'escargot).

Merci aux revieweurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 :** un professeur énigmatique.

A la sortie du cours de métamorphose qu'Harry avait passée à côté de Lily, James interpella le nouveau.

-Josh !

Harry salua sa mère et se dirigea vers son père.

-Quoi ? demanda t-il.

-Ça s'est bien passé ton premier cours de métamorphose ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Oh, juste pour savoir !

-Il veut savoir si Evans t'a parlé de lui, intervint Sirius au plus grand damne de son meilleur ami.

-Non, je suis désolé, elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé, elle était trop occupée à prendre en notes tous ce que McGonagall disait.

-En parlant de McGo, ça me fait penser, commença Remus, pourquoi tu lui a pas dis que tu t'étais perdu, ça aurais fait plaisir à Lily et on n'aurait pas perdu de points dès la première journée ?

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de nos points ? questionna Sirius.

-Depuis quand tu appelles Evans, Lily ? demanda James avec un soupçon d'agressivité dans la voix.

-Je… heu… hésitai le lycanthrope.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser régler vos affaires tranquillement, se défila Josh.

-Toi, tu restes là ! s'énervèrent Remus et James.

-Oh, on se calme les gars, Josh vous a rien fait, tenta Sirius pour calmer ses amis.

-Ecoutes, James, je ne cherche pas à te piquer Evans, c'est juste que comme nous sommes tous les deux préfets, nous avons sympathisé, se défendit le lycanthrope.

-Ouais, excuses-moi de m'être énervé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est comme si je pouvais plus me contrôler, s'excusa James, rouge de honte.

-Moi aussi ça m'a fait ça, c'est bizarre, s'inquiéta Remus.

-Vous ne croyez pas que ce serait un coup de ces maudits Serpentard, soupçonna Sirius.

-Ça y ressemble en tout cas, répondit James.

-Je ne vois qu'une solution, conclue Sirius, VENGEANCE !

-Du calme, Patmol, on n'est même pas sûrs qu'ils nous aient fait quoique ce soit, le résonna le lycanthrope.

-Je vais vous laisser, intervint Josh. Puis sans attendre de réponse, il s'éclipsa.

Une fois que Josh soit parti, les Maraudeurs reprirent leur discussion en faisant bien attention que personne n'entende ce qu'ils disaient.

-Il est bizarre qu'en même, commença Remus.

-Qui ça ? demanda naïvement Peter.

-Mais, Josh, répondit Sirius.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama le rat.

-Vraiment Peter, des fois je me demande si tu nous écoutes, s'énerva de nouveau James.

-James, le prévint Remus, calme toi.

-Oui, excuses-moi Pet'.

-Revenons-en à nos moutons, intervint Sirius. Moi, franchement, je trouve que Josh et Bryman, ils sont vraiment bizarres.

-C'est clair, t'as vu comment ils se sont battus en DCFM ! s'exclama le brun à lunettes.

-Ouais, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on se renseigne sur eux et sur le prof de DCFM, annonça Remus.

-Pourquoi sur le prof de DCFM ? demanda Sirius.

-Je le trouve bizarre, il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui.

-Ah ouais ? moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympa, bien qu'il ait mis Peter avec l'autre crétin de Goyle, intervint James.

-Donc, on va faire des recherches sur eux mais le problème, c'est que Josh est tout le temps avec nous, réagit Sirius.

-Oui, il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen pour se renseigner sans attirer son attention parce que pendant les vacances, on n'a pas été très discrets, avoua Remus.

-Ta raison Lunard, on ira par groupe de deux à la bibliothèque pendant que les deux autres resteront avec lui, décida James.

-On peut aller manger, supplia Peter, j'ai faim.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac ! s'énerva de nouveau James.

-James, intervint Sirius, arrête de nous agresser.

-Faut vraiment qu'on se venge de ces Serpentard, bougonna James.

Sur ce, les quatre jeunes hommes partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, Harry évitait Peter, James regardait Lily avec la bouche grande ouverte, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se battaient à chaque intersection de couloir, une journée normale quoi !

Arriva l'heure du dîner. Les Maraudeurs et Harry étaient en train de finir leur dessert quand le Survivant se leva.

-Tchu vchas choù ? demanda Sirius, la bouche pleine de tarte aux pommes.

-Pardon ? répondit Josh, n'ayant rien compris à ce que disait l'autre jeune homme.

Sirius avala difficilement et recommença :

-Tu vas où ?

-Ah d'accord ! Je vais faire ma retenue avec le prof de DCFM.

-Il t'a mis une retenue ? demanda James, interloqué.

-Oui, il n'a pas trop aimé le petit vol plané de Bryman.

Les cinq adolescents rigolèrent à la remarque et Josh finit par sortir de la Grande Salle.

-Et bien, je crois que nous pouvons commencer nos recherches dès maintenant, annonça Sirius. Allons-y !

-Attendez, j'aurais bien repris un peu de tarte, précisa Queudever.

-Peter, s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-C'est bon, j'arrive, grogna l'autre en se levant à contre cœur.

De son côté, Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs déserts. Pour une fois, il était en avance, ce qui était plutôt rare depuis un petit moment, faut dire qu'il était toujours retardé par quelque chose ou plutôt par quelqu'un.

Après quelques minutes, où il avait erré dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry arriva enfin devant le bureau du professeur Rutherford. Il était 19h55 à sa montre que la famille Weasley lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Cette montre était spéciale parce qu'elle ne faisait pas qu'indiquer l'heure, elle pouvait aussi informer son propriétaire de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait les gens dont il avait entré le nom dans l'objet. Harry y avait mis ses amis, c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, Ginny et plusieurs autres personnes. Les aiguilles indiquant les gens de son âge avait disparu, il n'en restait donc que quelques unes dont celle de Remus qui pointait sur « à Poudlard ». Puis arriva enfin 20h00, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le jeune professeur qui affichait un large sourire.

-Entrez, l'autorisa t-il.

Harry entra et se retrouva dans un bureau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y être entré de nombreuses fois. Au temps de Lockhart, les mûrs étaient recouverts de photos de lui. A celui de Maugrey, c'étaient divers objets magiques. Quant à celui de Lupin, dans le bureau étaient stockés des créatures qui allaient servir aux cours que donnaient Remus. La pièce dans laquelle Harry venait de pénétrer était à peu près pareille. Il y avait dans un aquarium, un strangulot et une malle qui devait renfermer un épouvantard.

-Asseyez-vous, autorisa Rutherford à Harry en lui désignant une chaise derrière une table.

L'adolescent obéit sans prononcer un mot.

-Bien, donc, vu que vous êtes là pour deux heures et que je n'ai rien à vous faire faire comme nous sommes le premier jour, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez !

-D'accord.

Harry croisa ses bras sur la table et y posa sa tête. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Rutherford sortit de son tiroir quelques parchemins et commença à préparer ses cours à venir.

« Super, je vais m'ennuyer pendant deux heures alors que je pourrais être tranquillement dans la salle commune avec les Maraudeurs » pensa Harry.

Mais le Survivant se trompait, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas dans la salle commune, ils étaient à la bibliothèque ce qui étaient fort étonnant venant d'eux. C'est ce que Lily remarqua quand elle vit passer au bout d'une étagère les quatre jeunes hommes.

-Tiens, tiens, Potter et ses amis à la bibliothèque, c'est une date importante dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Rigoles Evans, au moins nous, on ne passe pas nos journées ici, répliqua James.

-James, intervint Remus, on n'a pas le temps que tu te disputes avec elle.

-T'as raison, Lunard, allons-y, termina Sirius.

Les quatre sorciers avancèrent plus loin, en direction de l'étagère sur laquelle était marquée « Généalogie sorcière ».

De son côté, Harry somnolait depuis dix minutes quand son professeur lui demanda :

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ?

-Non, j'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs.

-Ah d'accord.

Rutherford repartit dans l'écriture de ses fiches quand Harry l'interrompit :

-Quand vous m'avez proposé des cours supplémentaires, qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire par « je pense que vous en aurez besoin » ?

-Eh bien commença le professeur, gêné mais il fut sauver par trois petits coups secs frappés à la porte. Entrez !

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, ce fut Dumbledore qui entra.

-Bonsoir, lança le vieux sorcier.

-Bonsoir, répondirent les deux autres.

-Mr Wollen, vous êtes déjà en retenue ? demanda le directeur à Harry.

-Oui, bredouilla le Survivant, rouge de honte.

-Etonnant ! rétorqua Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux qui était lourd en sous entendu.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? repris Rutherford.

-Je venais juste voir si votre première journée de cours s'était bien passée. Mais la présence de ce jeune homme ici me fait penser le contraire.

-Ça a été, le rassura Rutherford. A part lors de mon premier cours, je n'ai eu aucun problème.

-Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? demanda Dumbledore à Harry.

-Heu…J'ai jeté un sort à quelqu'un alors qu'il était désarmé.

-Ce quelqu'un ne serait pas un jeune Serpentard blond ?

-Si, répondit le jeune homme, honteux.

-Je vois que cette haine se transmet de génération en génération, ajouta le directeur.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Harry mais aussi sur le visage du professeur de DCFM, au plus grand étonnement du jeune Potter.

-Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autres à me dire, je vais vous laissez travailler, termina t-il en regardant la table vide devant laquelle Harry était assis. Bonne soirée.

-Au revoir !

Le silence s'installa, de nouveau, entre les deux sorciers restés dans la salle.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs feuilletaient de nombreux grimoires retraçant toute la généalogie de la population sorcière. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, une conclusion devint évidente : il n'existait pas de Josh Wollen, pas plus que de Kyle Bryman ou de Nicolas Rutherford, du moins né au XXème siècle pour le professeur de DCFM. En Effet, il existait un Nicolas Rutherford mais il était né en 1234 et avait été tué lors du premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'il essayait de secourir un élève poursuivit par un sphinx, qui avait lui aussi périt. Suite à cette constatation, les Maraudeurs commencèrent à se poser beaucoup de questions comme « qui sont-ils ? », « pourquoi cachent-ils leur vraie identité ? » ou encore « que font-ils à Poudlard ? ».

Par contre, Harry était toujours dans le bureau de professeur de DCFM qui avait fini de préparer ses cours et qui, désormais, lisait un livre intitulé « Sorts complexes en tous genres ». Cela faisait une heure, que l'adolescent était avachi sur sa table, en repensant à son époque, ses amis. La nostalgie le gagnait peu à peu. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir rester ici ? Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer chez lui ? Toutes ses questions étaient sans réponse et ne le seraient peut-être jamais. Il ne remarqua pas le regard suspicieux de l'autre sorcier.

-Vous me semblez préoccupé, Josh ! le fit sursauter le professeur.

-Heu, non, tout va bien.

-On ne dirait pas. Vous savez, les professeurs ne sont pas là que pour mettre les élèves en retenue, on peut vous aider quand vous avez des problèmes, du moins on essaye.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout, même le professeur Dumbledore ne peut pas m'aider !

-Dans ce cas… se moqua le professeur.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas avec Kyle Bryman.

-Ce qui ne va pas ? ça serait plus rapide de dire ce qui va, car j'aurais juste à dire : rien !

-Ah ce point là ? Pourtant Dumbledore nous a dit que vous aviez grandi ensemble ?

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'entend.

-D'accord, se résigna le professeur voyant que son élève ne dirait rien de plus.

Il était près de 22h00 et les Maraudeurs étaient toujours dans les couloirs à se promener.

-Ah votre avis, on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda James, soucieux.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Remus qui était de loin le plus méfiant des quatre.

-On ne sait même pas qui il est ! commenta Sirius.

-Oui mais il a quand même vécu chez moi pendant un mois et mon père l'a accepté alors qu'il est encore plus méfiant que toi, Remus, exposa James.

-Vous allez dire que je me répète mais son aura me rappelle celle de quelqu'un tout comme celle de Bryman ou encore de Rutherford, expliqua le loup garou.

-Je crois qu'on devrait se méfier de lui mais sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, proposa le jeune Black.

-Et comment on fait ça ? se moqua le brun à lunettes.

-Bah, on continue à lui parler normalement mais on se confie le moins possible à lui, résuma Sirius.

-Ouais, je pense que ta raison, admit le lycanthrope.

-Moi aussi, je suis pour, annonça James. Et toi, Peter ?

-Bah je vous suis !

-Merde ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Quoi ? demandèrent James et Remus.

-Rusard se ramène par là. Sauves qui peut.

Et les quatre sorciers partirent en courant dans la direction opposée.

Harry sortit du bureau de Rutherford, après deux heures où il s'était ennuyé à mourir.

-Prenez-ça, lui proposa le professeur en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. C'est un mot qui explique que vous étiez en retenue avec moi, au cas où vous rencontreriez un professeur ou le concierge.

-Merci. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Les cinq adolescents rentrèrent en même temps dans leur dortoir et se couchèrent sans dire un mot. Ils s'endormirent tout de suite exténuée par leur première journée de cours et par la nuit précédente, beaucoup trop courte à leurs yeux.

La semaine qui suivit fut relativement calme. Les Maraudeurs et Harry s'inscrivirent aux cours de duel dispensé par le professeur Rutherford. Les discussions entre les cinq jeunes hommes se firent de plus en plus rares car aucun d'eux ne voulait parler de sa vie soit par manque de confiance ou tout simplement par impossibilité.

Harry vivait très mal cette situation. Il n'avait personne à qui parler de ses tracas, de ses joies ou même de sa vie. Des fois, ça le soulageait de pouvoir en parler mais à cette époque, il n'avait trouvé aucune oreille attentive. Le plus dur pour lui était de voir que son père, son parrain et son « oncle » se méfiait de lui. Mais le seul point positif de cette distance avec les Maraudeurs était qu'Harry avait appris à connaître Lily et ses amies. Elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs et ils passaient leurs soirées à discuter au coin de la cheminée. Ce rapprochement avait fortement énervé James qui, un jour tellement en colère, il avait attrapé Harry par le bras et l'avait entraîné dans un couloir désert.

-T'approches plus d'Evans, Wollen, l'agressa t-il.

-Et pourquoi ? avait demandé Harry, excédé par le comportement de son père.

-Parce que ça fais des années que j'essaie de sortir avec elle et donc elle est à moi.

-Tu vois, rien que dans ce que tu viens de dire, je vois pourquoi elle refuse depuis si longtemps, elle n'est pas ta propriété.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait devenir ami, Wollen, mais depuis quelques temps tu as changé.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est changé, c'est vous qui avez arrêté de me parler sans que je sache pourquoi donc si vous avez un problème avec moi, ça serait bien que vous me le dites.

-Pourquoi ? Y a une raison qu'on ait un problème avec toi ? le soupçonna James.

-Non, aucune, répondit Harry.

-Vraiment ? demanda James.

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée impromptue de leur professeur de DCFM.

-Y aurait-il un problème ici ? demanda t-il.

-Non, vociféra James avant de partir en direction de sa salle commune pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Mr Wollen, je voulais vous voir, continua le professeur en ignorant le départ du jeune Potter.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, pour les cours supplémentaires que j'avais dis que je vous donnerais. Dumbledore est d'accord. Je vous demanderais donc de me rejoindre à la salle de cours tous les lundis à 20h.

-Très bien, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Tu auras la réponse en temps et en heure.

Et sur cette phrase assez énigmatique, le professeur disparut au coin du couloir laissant derrière lui un jeune homme perplexe.

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut malgré le baratin inutile que j'y raconte. Pour que je le sache, le seul moyen c'est de me le dire par review. Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

A plus !


	14. Potion et réconciliations

Voici le quatorzième. Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais je n'en suis pas très contente. Mais bon, c'est à vous de juger.

Je remercie tous mes revieweurs.

Bonne lecture !

Ps pour les Darkanges : lisez bien et vous verrez que le prof de potions ressemble à quelqu'un que vous connaissez.

**Chapitre 14 : **Potion et réconciliations

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry s'était disputé avec James. Pour ne pas s'embrouiller encore plus avec son père, le Survivant voyait beaucoup moins Lily et était de plus en plus malheureux. Son époque lui manquait cruellement même s'il était bien content de ne pas avoir à porter le poids de l'avenir de la communauté sorcière sur ses épaules. En effet, ici, il n'était qu'un étudiant ordinaire, ou presque, venant des Etats-Unis, alors que dans le futur, il était l'Elu et était malheureusement célèbre.

Lors de cette semaine, Harry avait eu son premier « cours » particulier avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui s'était avéré peu intéressant puisqu'il n'avait duré que cinq minutes, Rutherford ayant été dans l'obligation d'aller de toute urgence dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour une soi-disante réunion.

Ce soir-là, on était dimanche et il était à peu près 00h00. Harry était dans son lit et n'arrivait encore pas à s'endormir. Comme d'habitude, un flot de pensées trop important l'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Le Survivant broyait du noir, il était triste à cause de la tension palpable entre lui et les Maraudeurs, il était nostalgique et ne cessait de penser à ses amis, à son époque. Mais pour une fois, il n'entendait pas les ronflements intempestifs de ses camarades qui occupaient le même dortoir que lui. En effet, malgré l'heure tardive, les Maraudeurs n'étaient toujours pas montés se coucher. Inquiet, Harry avait sorti sa carte du Maraudeur, qui était habituellement cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, au fond sa malle, et y avait jeté un coup d'œil afin de se rassurer. Il avait put constater que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient toujours dans le château et plus précisément dans les cachots, dans les quartiers des Serpentards qui étaient tous dans leur dortoir. Harry en déduisit qu'ils devaient être en train de préparer une de leurs célèbres blagues dont les Serpentard étaient, encore une fois, la cible. Effectivement vers 01h00, les quatre sorciers rentrèrent dans le dortoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller leur camarade qu'ils croyaient endormi. Celui-ci les entendit dirent :

-Mission accomplie !

Puis ce fut le silence complet, ce qui permit à Harry de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, c'est-à-dire le lundi, le réveil à 7h00 fut difficile pour nos cinq jeunes hommes dont la nuit avait été courte, beaucoup trop courte à leur goût. Ils finirent par se lever et allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie de leurs autres camarades.

Quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle à la suite des Maraudeurs, il fut étonné de voir que les Serpentards n'avaient rien d'inhabituel. La blague des quatre adolescents avait dû échouer.

Après avoir rempli leurs estomacs, les sixièmes années de Gryffondor se rendirent en cours de potions qui était en commun avec les sixièmes années de Serpentards. Mélange plutôt explosif !

Le professeur, qui s'appelait Mickaël Graytton, était un des enseignants qui avaient secourus le petit groupe d'élèves attaqué par des mangemorts le jour de la rentrée. C'était un homme pas très grand, bedonnant, aux cheveux noirs et aux tempes grisonnantes. De plus sa chevelure brillait anormalement à la lumière, « tout comme celle de Rogue » avait pensé Harry. Le professeur portait aussi des lunettes qui accentuaient son côté sévère. Comme tout professeur de potion qui se respecte, Graytton détestait les Gryffondor et haïssait particulièrement les Maraudeurs. Ce qui était tout à fait normal pour le directeur de la maison de Serpentard.

Quand le dernier élève entra dans la salle, le professeur commença :

-Aujourd'hui vous allez réaliser la potion de révélation, comme je vous l'avais dit au dernier cours. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Il tourna directement la tête vers les élèves de sa maison afin d'éviter d'interroger Lily Evans qui avait rapidement levé la main. Il finit par interroger un Serpentard qui n'était autre que…

-Mr Rogue.

-La potion de révélation est une potion qui révèle à la personne qui la boit, les pensées de la personne dont on a ajouté un cheveu dans la préparation, répondit l'élève.

-Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même, félicita le professeur. Dix points pour Serpentard. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous mettre par deux.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et obéirent à leur enseignant. Ils se mirent chacun avec leur ami : James avec Sirius, Remus avec Peter, Lily avec Elsa, Harry avec Katy, Rogue avec Drago…

-Bien, je vais juste faire quelques petites modifications dans vos binômes. Potter avec Evans, Black avec Shepard, Lupin avec Wollen et enfin Pettigrow avec Parmel.

-C'est injuste, s'écria Sirius sous l'emprise de la colère.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'énerva Graytton.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous ne séparez pas vos petits Serpentards ? s'emporta le courageux Gryffondor.

-Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter, Mr Black ?

Sirius ne put répliquer à cause de la main que Katy venait de poser sur sa bouche.

-T'es malade, lui chuchota t-elle, sur un ton de reproche.

-Il m'énerve, répondit Sirius.

-Essaye de te contrôler un peu, termina la jeune fille.

Le professeur inscrivit les ingrédients sur le tableau et les élèves commencèrent à travailler dans le silence.

Remus se retrouvait donc avec l'américain, Josh. Le loup-garou commença la préparation de la potion sans faire attention à ce que faisait son camarade. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci s'énerva :

-Je croyais qu'on était sensé travailler à deux !

-Ça me dérange pas de la réaliser tout seul.

-Bah moi, ça me dérange.

-Très bien, tu n'as qu'à couper la plitalia.

L'américain se mit à la tâche, tout en restant énervé.

Le cours de deux heures se passa sans embûche, chaque binôme travaillait dans son coin. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, le professeur déclara :

-Bien, maintenant, vous allez essayer vos potions, j'espère pour vous que vous les avez réussi, autrement ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous.

Une vague de murmures s'éleva dans la classe.

-Qui veut commencer ? demanda Graytton.

Bien entendu, personne ne se porta volontaire de peur d'avoir raté sa potion.

-Ne dit on pas que les Gryffondors sont courageux ? se moqua le professeur. Apparemment ce ne sont que des foutaises !

Les élèves de la maison du Lion lancèrent des regards noirs au professeur qui les ignora complètement.

-Bien, puisque personne ne se désigne, Lupin et le nouveau, Wollen vous êtes désignés volontaires.

Harry aidait Remus à préparer la potion tout en espérant que le professeur ne ferrait pas tester la potion à ses élèves. En effet, le Survivant avait peur que son co-équipier découvre son identité en lisant dans ses pensées. Cette découverte pourrait bouleverser le fil du temps et donc provoquer un chaos. Non, il ne fallait vraiment pas que Remus puisse lire dans ses pensées. Harry avait donc essayé à plusieurs reprises de faire rater la potion mais Remus l'arrêtait toujours à temps.

Quand Graytton annonça que les élèves devaient tester leur potion, un nœud se forma dans la gorge du voyageur temporel. La situation empira quand il désigna Harry et Remus pour essayer, en premier, leur potion. Harry espéra de toutes ses forces que ce soit lui qui lirait dans les pensées de Remus.

Remus était assez bon en potion mais il n'arrivait pas à égaler Lily et Rogue qui eux étaient excellents, même si Graytton refusait de l'admettre pour la jeune fille. Pour le lycanthrope, cette potion, peu complexe, était l'occasion rêvée pour mettre en avant ses talents dans cette matière. Il avait empêché à plusieurs reprises, Josh de saboter leur préparation pour être sûr d'avoir un Optimal. Pour les Maraudeurs, c'était une aubaine que Remus soit avec le nouveau qui leur cachait pas mal de choses. Comme d'habitude le professeur allait faire tester les potions sur les élèves et donc cela allait permettre aux Maraudeurs de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur Josh, mais c'était, aussi, risqué. En effet, le prof pouvait très bien demander à ce que ce soit Josh qui lise dans les pensées de Remus et donc l'américain pourrait découvrir que Lupin était un loup-garou.

Le lycanthrope ne fut pas étonné quand le professeur annonça que ses élèves devaient essayer leur potion. Ce qui l'inquiéta fut sa désignation ainsi que celle de Josh en tant que volontaires pour tester leur potion.

-Et parmi vous deux… réfléchi le professeur, ce sera Lupin qui lira dans les pensées de Wollen

« Oh non » pensa Harry « je suis fichu, il faut que je pense à autre chose ». Harry commença à s'affoler, ce que Lupin remarqua.

-T'as tant de choses à cacher ? murmura le loup-garou.

Harry le regarda mais ne répondit pas.

Quand Graytton déclara que ce serait Remus qui lirait dans les pensées de Josh, le lycanthrope se réjouit mais ne laissa rien paraître. Par contre, il remarqua la nervosité qui gagnait peu à peu son camarade.

-T'as tant de choses à cacher ? murmura t-il.

Mais l'américain ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid et de s'arracher un cheveu pour le mettre dans la potion.

Remus but la préparation qui n'avait pas un goût très agréable, ce qui était prévisible pour une potion de couleur vert-marron, pleine de grumeaux.

Une sensation de fraîcheur envahit le loup-garou et soudain, il entendit une voix se répéter dans sa tête : « ne penses à rien, ne penses à rien ». Remus comprit que cette voix était les pensées de Josh. « Ne penses à rien, comme en occlumencie » mais les pensées de l'américain dérivèrent vers une personne qui ressemblait énormément à Rogue, puis vers deux autres personnes : un garçon roux et une jeune fille aux cheveux en bataille, qui étaient en train de se disputer puis Remus ressentit une sensation étrange, comme si quelque chose essayait de le repousser. Il finit par ne plus entendre la voix et à ne plus voir les pensées de Josh. En effet, celui-ci venait de l'expulser de son esprit grâce à l'occlumencie.

-Bien, je vois que votre potion n'est pas parfaite puisque vous êtes déjà revenu à vous, lança le professeur un sourire aux lèvres. Je vous mets un Acceptable.

-Quoi ? s'insurgea Lupin sous l'emprise de la colère.

-Auriez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, Lupin ?

-Non.

-Bien, dans ce cas, taisez-vous ! Puis Graytton se tourna vers le reste de la classe : je veux qu'un membre de chaque groupe teste sa potion et je passerais pour voir si celle-ci est réussie.

Les élèves obéirent. James arracha un cheveu à Lily et but rapidement la potion avant que celle-ci n'est put faire la moindre protestation. De leur côté, Remus et Harry ramassaient leurs affaires en silence. Remus était en colère contre Josh car la potion était très bien réussi mais c'était Josh qui l'avait expulsé de son esprit et donc à cause de lui, Remus n'avait pas eu un Optimal. Par contre, Harry s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son esprit divaguer et donc laisser voir à Remus, Rogue en plus vieux et aussi Ron et Hermione. Heureusement pour lui, il avait eu des cours d'occlumencie, ce qui lui avait permis d'arrêter « le massacre ».

Soudain, les Serpentards commencèrent à sortir des phrases du style : « Graytton est hideux » ou encore « Je suis amoureuse de James Potter ». Le professeur devint rouge de colère et hurla :

-Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, quatre heures de retenue et cinquante en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Mais on n'a rien fait ! tenta Sirius.

-Cinq heures de retenue pour vous, Mr Black.

-Mais…

-Six heures !

-Sirius, tais-toi, supplia James dans un murmure à peine audible.

Graytton se dirigea vers les Serpentards et sentit une fiole.

-Du véritaserum, déclara t-il. Vous avez remplacez la liqueur de lune par du véritaserum ! Le cours est fini !

Tous les élèves sortirent en vitesse. Les Serpentards continuaient à exprimer le fond de leur pensée. Les Maraudeurs étaient écroulés de rire face à la réussite de leur première blague de l'année. Katy et Elsa se dirigèrent vers avec un grand sourire scotché sur leur visage.

-ça va durer combien de temps ? demanda Katy.

- Seulementtrois heures ! affirmèrent James et Sirius, en même temps, avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

-Vous êtes qu'en même en retenue pendant quatre heures, intervint Elsa.

-C'est les risques du métier, répondit James.

Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement malgré les remarques intempestives des Serpentards.

A la sonnerie de midi, James resta parler avec McGonagall de son orientation, après sa septième année. Il voulait devenir auror comme son père mais son professeur de métamorphose voulait le prévenir qu'il devrait être plus sérieux s'il voulait suivre cette formation. Apparemment, elle avait eu vent de l'incident en cours de potions.

Une fois sortit de la salle, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre ses amis pour manger. En chemin, il rencontra Lily Evans et ce qu'il avait vu en cours de potion le matin-même lui revint en mémoire.

-Alors, Evans, admets que tu craques pour moi !

-Potter, tu m'énerves.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre ce matin en lisant dans tes pensées.

-Laisses-moi tranquille.

Puis elle partit en courant. James comprit, mais trop tard, que Lily n'était pas dans son état normal. Quelque chose avait dû arriver. Il décida donc de tirer ça au clair et partit à sa poursuite. Il la retrouva grâce à la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Elle était rendue au troisième étage, dans un couloir désert. Quand James arriva, Lily était assise parterre, les bras autour des jambes et la tête posée sur ses genoux.

-Evans, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

-Laisses-moi tranquille, pleura t-elle.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle.

-Ecoutes, si tu me dis ce qui te met dans cet état, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, lui avoua t-il.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais m'aider ? pour te moquer de moi, encore une fois ?

-Non, je me moque pas de toi, je veux réellement t'aider.

-Laisses-moi, Potter.

-Lily ! l'interpella t-il en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle s'échappait. Calmes-toi !

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots.

-Ils sont morts, James.

-Qui ça ?

-Mes parents.

-Je… Je suis désolé.

-Ils…Ils étaient au restaurant pour leur anniversaire de mariage et des mangemorts sont entrés et ont tués tout le monde… Elle prononça le dernier mot dans un murmure.

James était vraiment triste pour la jeune fille. Instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il tenta de la réconforter et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur professeur de DCFM :

-Mlle Evans, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir.

La jeune fille partit en direction du bureau du directeur laissant James, seul avec Rutherford.

-Mr Potter, je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher à aller manger.

-Oui, professeur.

En chemin pour la Grande Salle, James fut dévié de son but par des éclats de voix qui provenaient d'un couloir à gauche du jeune Potter. Celui-ci se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir espionner les deux personnes qui se disputaient. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut les deux personnes comme étant Kyle Bryman et Josh Wollen. Kyle menaçait Josh avec sa baguette. James était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et décida donc de se rapprocher.

-Alors, P…Wollen, t'as trouvé un moyen pour rentrer chez nous ?

-Même si je trouvais un moyen, je te le dirais pas, M…Bryman.

-Vraiment ? insista le blond en raffermissant sa prise sur l'autre jeune homme.

-Vraiment !

-T'en n'as pas marre de toujours te conduire en héros alors que t'es qu'un gros nul ?

-Et toi, t'en n'as pas marre de te conduire comme un gros nul ?

-Tu te crois drôle en plus.

-Oui ! Et Josh se dégagea de Bryman et lui éclata le nez en passant. T'as le nez fragile en ce moment ! se moqua le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Bryman partit en menaçant Josh :

-Je me vengerais, t'entends je me vengerais.

-Mais bien sûr !

Malheureusement pour James qui suivait l'altercation avec intéressement, Josh fonça droit sur lui sans qu'il ne le voie. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Josh percuta James et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse. En tombant, la cape glissa de sur le brun à lunettes qui était désormais visible de tous.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Josh, un peu énervé de se faire espionner.

-Je passais au bout du couloir quand je vous ai entendu vous disputer.

-Ah d'accord ! et tu t'es dit que t'avais le droit de nous espionner ?

-Vous avez qu'à vous cachez si vous ne voulez pas être espionnés.

-Laisses tomber, de toute façon, notre discussion n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

James s'apprêtait à partir quand Josh le rappela.

-James !

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais vraiment que l'on devienne ami.

-Les amis ne se cachent rien !

-Ecoutes, je ne peux pas tout vous dire sur moi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est… c'est compliqué. Mais j'ai promis à Dumbledore que je ne dirais rien. Faut juste que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas un espion ou un mangemort.

-Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance, si tu ne nous dis pas la vérité.

-Demandes à ton père, il te dira que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

-Parce que mon père est au courant ?

-Oui mais normalement il ne devrait pas. Dumbledore ne le sait pas. Et pour ce qui est de Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas te la piquer.

-Oui, excuses-moi pour l'autre jour.

-C'est pas grave. Josh regarda sa montre et ajouta. Viens, on va être en retard pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en courant sans remarquer que leur professeur de DCFM avait suivit toute leur conversation.

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois, j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à écrire le prochain mais je dois avouer qu'en ce moment je manque un peu d'inspiration.

Laisses moi des reviews pour me motiver. Plus j'en aurais et plus le prochain chapitre arrivera vite.

A plus.


	15. Doutes et vérité

Voici le quinzième chapitre. Le titre n'est pas génial mais je vous promets que le chapitre est mieux. Vous allez enfin découvrir une partie du secret du professeur de DCFM. Mais je vous en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse lire et excusez moi pour les fautes !

Bonne lecture !

Merci aux nombreux revieweurs.

**Chapitre 15 : **Doutes et vérité

Cela faisait deux semaines que McGonagall était venue lui dire que ses parents avaient été tués par des mangemorts et Lily était toujours aussi triste. Pourtant Elsa et Katy, ses amies, faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral. Tout d'abord, elles ne la laissaient jamais seule, ce qui était assez pénible pour Lily qui aimait bien s'isoler de temps en temps. Ensuite, elles essayaient de la faire rire par tous les moyens, elles en venaient même à demander à James et Sirius de faire les pitres afin que leur amie retrouve le sourire. Mais leurs efforts étaient vains. Lily restait enfermée dans son chagrin. Celle-ci repensait à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait partagés avec ses parents. Elle faisait défiler toute sa vie dans sa tête pour pouvoir se rappeler du rire de son père, du parfum de sa mère, de tout ce qu'elle ne reverrait ou ne vivrait plus jamais. Désormais, sa seule famille était sa sœur, Pétunia, avec qui elle ne s'entendait plus. En effet, depuis que Lily avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie, sa sœur était constamment méchante, mesquine avec elle. Lily avait longuement réfléchi à se revirement de situation et en avait conclue que Pétunia était jalouse des nouvelles capacités de sa sœur. D'ailleurs, le jour de l'enterrement des ses parents, Pétunia avait accusé Lily d'être coupable de leur décès. En effet, puisque ceux qui avaient tués ses parents étaient des sorciers et que Lily était une sorcière, Pétunia en avait déduit que sa sœur était fautive de la mort de ses parents, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Le seul fautif était, encore et toujours, Voldemort.

Le jour où McGonagall était venue la voir pour lui annoncer cette funeste nouvelle, Lily avait cru que le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle, ses repères, ses modèles venaient de disparaître. La première personne à avoir essayé de la réconforter était James, James Potter, celui qui était habituellement son rival, avait changé en une seconde. Il avait perdu son côté puéril, vantard pour devenir un jeune garçon compréhensif, tendre et réconfortant. D'ailleurs, Lily avait été étonnée par ces rapides changements qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer venant de la part de James. Lui qui était habituellement mesquin, taquin avec elle, avait trouvé les mots, les gestes pour la consoler. Lily aurait pu rester des heures dans les bras du jeune homme si le professeur de DCFM n'était pas venu les interrompre. Mais elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait aimé être dans les bras de Potter. Elle se voilait la face, elle refoulait ses sentiments, elle refusait d'admettre la vérité : elle était attirée par James Potter !

De son côté, James repensait souvent à ce moment qui était, pour lui, magique. En effet, ce jour-là, la réalité lui avait sauté aux yeux : Lily était la femme de sa vie. Malgré tout, il aurait aimé que ce moment de tendresse arrive dans d'autres circonstances, que les parents de Lily ne soient pas morts. James avait été réellement peiné du décès des parents de la jeune fille. Depuis ce jour, il essayait, par tous les moyens possibles, de faire rire Lily mais, malheureusement, celle-ci restait renfermée sur elle-même. James n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé avec Lily, même pas à Sirius qui était son meilleur ami. Il avait pensé que la jeune sorcière préférerait garder ça pour elle. Mais au fond de lui-même, le jeune Potter espérait qu'il connaîtrait d'autres moments comme celui-ci avec Lily et dans de meilleures conditions.

Pour Harry, la situation s'était améliorée en deux semaines. Grâce à sa petite discussion avec James, le Survivant avait renoué le contact avec les Maraudeurs et se sentait donc beaucoup moins seul. Il avait aussi été mis au courant de la mort de ses grands-parents maternels. Bizarrement, ça lui avait fait de la peine alors qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Malgré cet évènement tragique, les deux dernières semaines avaient été relativement bonnes pour le voyageur temporel. Il avait été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Flashback :

Le samedi matin, vers 10h, Harry était descendu sur le terrain de Quidditch pour pouvoir s'entraîner un peu avant le début des sélections. Avant, il était passé emprunter un balai au professeur de vol. Donc, Harry était en train de faire son entraînement habituel, c'est-à-dire, piqués, feintes… quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent sur le terrain pour les sélections. Harry ne les vit pas approcher et continua ses figures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. A un moment, il descendit en piqué à une vitesse colossale et ne redressa le manche du balai qu'à un mètre du sol. Les « oh » de surprise que poussèrent ses camarades lui firent remarquer leur présence et il descendit vers eux.

-T'es fou ! s'exclama Sirius alors qu'Harry avait à peine posé le pied parterre.

-Non, autrement je serais à Ste Mangouste, blagua Harry.

-Tu es aurais pu te briser le cou, riposta Lily que ses amies avaient réussi à traîner jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

-Vous inquiétez pas, je fais ça tout le temps et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé.

-Tiens, tiens, maintenant tu te ventes de tes exploits, Wollen, se moqua Drago qui venait d'arriver avec ses compagnons de Serpentard.

-C'est sûr que toi tu ne le fait pas ! Tu n'as pas de quoi te venter, répliqua Harry.

-Mais tu te crois drôle, ma parole ! tu as dû hériter ça de ton père qui lui aussi avait un humour spécial, voir débile.

-Je t'interdis de parler de mon père !

-J'vais me gêner, tiens ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, le balafré.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus mais il fut retenu par James et Sirius. Puis McGonagall arriva pour faire partir les Serpentards qui n'avaient rien à faire sur le terrain de Quidditch que les Gryffondors avaient réservé.

Une fois que les serpents furent partis, James reprit :

-Josh, tu postules pour quel poste ?

-Je ne sais jouer qu'en temps qu'attrapeur.

-Et bien, on te prend en temps qu'attrapeur.

-Mais et toi ?

-T'inquiètes, j'ai ma petite idée pour ça.

Les sélections continuèrent pendant deux heures. A la fin, l'équipe était composée de 8 joueurs au lieu des 7 habituels : Chrys Dubois en gardien, Sirius Black et Danny Taylor en batteurs, Chad Cannon, Marco Hudson et Katy Shepard en poursuiveurs, James Potter et Josh Wollen en attrapeurs.

Fin du flashback :

Deux semaines après la mort des parents de Lily, nous étions donc fin septembre.

Le mardi, après le déjeuner, les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient cours de DCFM avec le mystérieux professeur Rutherford. Au début de l'année, ce professeur avait réparti ses élèves en binômes qui seraient valables toute l'année. Hormis lors du premier cours, la pratique se faisait individuellement. Mais ce jour-là, le professeur demanda aux élèves de se remettre par groupe et Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent de nouveau ensemble. Comme d'habitude, le jeune Malefoy passa la plupart du cours à énerver Harry :

-Alors Wollen, t'es content d'être là ?

-Lâche-moi Bryman !

-Oh, mais on dirait que notre héros national est sur les nerfs en ce moment.

-C'est toi qui me tapes sur les nerfs, s'énerva Harry.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? intervint Rutherford.

-Non, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps en se lançant des regards noirs.

-Dans ce cas, mettez-vous au travail.

-Oui, professeur.

Une fois que l'enseignant fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre, Drago reprit :

-ça te fait quoi de partager ton dortoir avec un héros ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui, Pettigrow est mon hé…

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Harry venait lui sauter dessus et l'avait plaqué au sol en serrant ses mains autour de la gorge du blond.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale mang…

Mais là aussi, Harry ne put terminer car le professeur Rutherford venait de l'agripper par les épaules pour lui faire lâcher sa prise.

-Wollen, Bryman, je veux vous voir tous les deux à la fin du cours ! s'énerva le professeur qui jusqu'ici était resté relativement calme. Wollen, vous allez avec Mr Potter et Bryman, avec Mlle Shepard.

Personne n'objecta et le cours repris normalement.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent assez rapidement pour Harry qui faisait désormais équipe avec James. Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Harry et Drago se dirigèrent, à contrecœur, vers le bureau de Rutherford.

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez la raison de vos nombreuses bagarres, commença le professeur.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulut répondre.

-Bien, je vois que vous ne voulez rien me dire. Tant pis, je vous mets à chacun trois heures de retenue. Mr Bryman, vous les ferrez ce soir et Mr Wollen, demain.

Harry et Drago ne répondirent encore pas.

-Au revoir, les salua l'enseignant.

Les deux voyageurs temporels quittèrent la salle sans rien dire et en évitant de rencontrer le regard de l'autre.

A la sortie, Harry eut la surprise d'être attendu par les Maraudeurs.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius.

-Trois heures de retenue, demain soir, bougonna le jeune homme.

-Oh, c'est pas cool ça ! commenta James.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix, jeunes gens, les interrompit Rutherford.

-Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas séparés plus tôt ? demanda Sirius, curieux de connaître la réponse.

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que ces deux jeunes hommes allaient encore se battre.

-Ouais, grimaça le jeune Black.

Le professeur partit sans rien ajouter, tandis que les cinq Gryffondors regagnèrent leur salle commune pour commencer la montagne de devoirs qu'ils avaient pour le lendemain.

Le soir même, vers 23h00, Harry était le seul de son dortoir à ne pas avoir sombré dans le sommeil, comme d'habitude. Las d'être couché à attendre que l'envie de dormir le gagne, il se leva discrètement et prit sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que son exemplaire de la carte du Maraudeur. Le Survivant décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cela faisait à peu près un quart d'heure qu'il déambulait dans le château quand il vit sur la carte que Dumbledore et Rutherford était en pleine discussion dans un couloir proche de celui où Harry se trouvait. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les deux hommes en ayant bien vérifié que la cape le couvrait dans sa globalité. Arrivé à quelques mètres des deux sorciers, le Survivant tendit l'oreille et put entendre un morceau de la conversation.

-Il faut que je lui dise, déclara le professeur Rutherford. Il commence à me détester !

-Je croyais que nous étions d'accord, renchérit le directeur.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Ils vont finir par s'entretuer.

-Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas que tout lui dire soit la meilleure solution.

-Je crois plutôt que vous ne me faîtes pas confiance !

-Ecoutez, vous arrivez comme ça et vous me dîtes que …

-Attendez, ordonna Rutherford.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

-Il y a quelqu'un là bas, expliqua le professeur de DCFM en indiquant l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Harry fut surpris que le professeur sache qu'il était là. Soucieux que Dumbledore ne le voie malgré sa cape d'invisibilité, il décida de s'éclipser silencieusement mais le plus rapidement possible.

Le Survivant était en chemin pour regagner son lit et il réfléchissait en même temps aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour lui, elles n'avaient aucun sens. De qui pouvaient bien parler les deux hommes en disant qu'ils allaient s'entretuer ? De Malefoy et de lui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi Rutherford aurait-il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour savoir qu'Harry les espionnait ? Le Survivant tournait et retournait toutes ces questions dans sa tête, sans jamais trouver de réponse. Le fait de ne pas comprendre l'énervait énormément et il ne put s'endormir que vers 3h du matin.

La journée suivante fut pénible pour le nouveau Gryffondor. En effet, il était fatigué par sa courte nuit et ses nombreuses heures de cours. Mais quand arriva la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours, sa journée était loin d'être finie. Effectivement, ce soir Harry avait trois heures de retenue avec le professeur de DCFM à 20h.

Le Survivant se rendit à l'heure au bureau de Rutherford. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qu'Harry ne lui rendit pas.

-Bien, comme la dernière fois, je ne vais rien vous donner à faire à part de réfléchir à vos actes. Je pense qu'au bout de trois heures d'ennui, vous n'aurez pas envie de recommencer à vous bagarrez avec Mr Bryman !

-Pffff, répondit simplement Harry.

-Allez-vous asseoir ! ordonna le professeur.

Harry obéit et s'assit derrière la même table que l'autre fois. Vraiment ce prof était bizarre. Il donnait des heures de retenue pour ne rien faire, quelle perte de temps ! Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Harry était avachi sur sa table en train de récupérer de la dernière nuit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, autorisa Rutherford.

-Vous avez oublié de venir chercher votre potion, grogna le professeur de potion, Graytton, qui venait d'entrer une fiole à la main.

-Ah oui ! Merci, répondit l'autre, gêné en prenant le petit récipient des mains de son collègue.

-Oh mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas tout seul ! ajouta Graytton en remarquant la présence d'Harry.

-Non, effectivement, Mr Wollen est en retenue.

-Et vous ne lui avez rien donné à faire ?

-Non.

-Vos méthodes d'éducation sont vraiment mauvaises, Rutherford !

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? commença à s'énerver le professeur de DCFM.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tiens pas à rester dans la même pièce que vous plus longtemps.

-Au revoir, le salua Rutherford.

Graytton ne répondit pas et claqua la porte en sortant.

Harry était abasourdi parce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était pas la querelle entre les deux professeurs qui l'avait le plus étonné mais plutôt le fait que Graytton amène une potion à Rutherford. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu un professeur amener une potion à un autre professeur étant lors de sa troisième année : Rogue avait amené une potion tue-loup à Lupin. Cela voulait-il dire que Rutherford était un loup-garou ? Si c'était le cas, cela expliquerait plusieurs choses dont le fait qu'il est sentit la présence d'Harry la veille lors de la discussion avec Dumbledore. Peut être que Rutherford parlait de ça quand il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il devait dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Mais qui pouvait être ce quelqu'un ? Un élève ? Un professeur ? Harry n'en savait strictement rien. La seule façon d'avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions était de le demander directement au professeur de DCFM mais ça, Harry n'osait pas.

Le reste de la retenue se passa lentement. De temps en temps, Rutherford posait des questions à Harry sur sa vie, ses ambitions… Mais la plupart du temps, Harry était à moitié allongé sur sa table et tentait de commencer sa nuit tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Le lendemain fut une journée « électrique ». En effet, le soir même, c'était la pleine lune et Remus était extrêmement susceptible et constamment sur les nerfs. A la moindre réflexion ou au moindre geste de travers, il sautait sur l'occasion pour se disputer avec quelqu'un. Les Maraudeurs tentaient vainement de faire passer, auprès d'Harry, les sautes d'humeur de Remus comme le résultat d'une nuit de sommeil ou du stress. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe et connaissait la cause de cette susceptibilité mais il faisait semblant de croire ce que les Maraudeurs lui racontaient.

Vers 18h, Remus s'en alla car sa grand-mère était soi-disant très malade. Le reste de la soirée fut assez tendue. Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'étaient isolés pour parler et Harry faisait ses devoirs avec l'aide de Lily, de Katy et d'Elsa qui n'étaient pas les plus mauvaises de la classe. Sirius, James et Peter étaient agités et semblait chercher quelque chose.

En effet, les trois jeunes hommes cherchaient une idée pour pouvoir rejoindre Remus sans que Josh ne se rende compte de leur départ. Après avoir feuilleté de nombreux livres, Sirius trouva enfin un moyen. Celui-ci était relativement simple, il s'agissait de faire apparaître un hologramme à leur place comme ça Josh n'y verrait que du feu.

-T'es le meilleur, Patmol, avait même avoué James.

-Merci, Jamesie chéri.

-Par contre, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

Ce soir-là, Harry fit exprès de se coucher de bonne heure pour que les Maraudeurs puissent aller rejoindre Remus rapidement. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Après s'être assuré que l'américain dormait paisiblement, ils firent apparaître leur hologramme respectif et sortir discrètement après avoir admiré le résultat et fermé les rideaux de leur lit.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur les Maraudeurs, Harry ouvrit les yeux et attendit dix bonnes minutes puis se leva pour aller voir la solution qu'avaient trouvée ses camarades. Les hologrammes étaient plutôt bien réussis, à part celui de Peter qui était plus flou que les deux autres. « Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, à ce rat » avait pensé Harry. Puis le Survivant se recoucha en regrettant de ne pas avoir appris à être animagus. « J'aurais mieux fait d'apprendre à être animagus au lieu de perdre mon temps avec l'occlumencie, pour ce que ça m'a servi ! ». Le jeune sorcier s'endormit sur cette note peut joyeuse.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il put constater que les trois Maraudeurs étaient rentrés se coucher. Ils étaient toujours en train de dormir quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche. Il décida de les réveiller pour ne pas être en retard au cours de DCFM, le cours qui révèleraient la vérité au sujet du Rutherford. Harry choisit la méthode radicale pour réveiller les trois marmottes : il leur versa chacun un seau d'eau sur la tête puis prit ses jambes à son cou pour fuir les représailles. Vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius, James et Peter descendirent dans la salle commune, énervé par le réveil brutal et surtout fatigués.

-Oula ! Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme ! se moqua Harry.

-Si si ça va, assura James. On est juste un peu fatigués.

-Je ne vous ai pas entendu vous coucher. Vous êtes montés à quelle heure ?

-Heu… vers 00h00, mentit Sirius.

-On va manger, j'ai faim ! coupa Peter.

-Mais oui, Pet', on va aller remplir ton estomac, renchérit James.

Les quatre jeunes hommes déjeunèrent puis se rendirent en cours de DCFM. Harry espérait qu'il n'allait pas devoir faire encore équipe avec Malefoy car ça pourrait très mal finir.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des élèves quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Au lieu d'y trouver le professeur Rutherford, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le directeur.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança Dumbledore quand tout le monde fut assied. Aujourd'hui, le professeur Rutherford ne peut pas assurer ses cours donc je vais le remplacer.

Harry ne put nier la vérité qu'il venait de découvrir. Désormais, il en était certain : le professeur Rutherford était un loup-garou !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous se doutait que Rutherford était un loup-garou. Pour connaître la véritable identité de ce professeur mystérieux, il va falloir que vous mettiez des reviews. Normalement vous le saurez au prochain chapitre à moins que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews (quel chantage ! c'est une honte ; oui mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour avoir pleins de reviews car y en a plein qui lisent mais qui ne me laissent pas de petit mot : sniffff)

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire (laisser une review pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, loll)

A plus.


	16. Bas les masques!

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu où vous allez savoir qui est Rutherford. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude et encore je n'ai pas tout mis ce que je voulais !

Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire des RAR mais ce n'est pas bien grave car je réponds toujours à chaque review dès que je les reçois. Mais je remercie qu'en même tous les revieweurs et je présente mes excuses à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre mais je vous assure que j'ai lu toutes les reviews et qu'elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : **Bas les masques !

Harry était secoué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son prof de DCFM était, lui aussi, un loup-garou. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Dumbledore.

-Bien, d'après ce que m'a dit le professeur Rutherford, vous êtes répartis en binômes.

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

-Dans ce cas, mettez-vous par groupe, nous allons continuer la leçon sur la création d'un bouclier puissant.

Les élèves obéirent à leur directeur. Les équipes se formèrent dans le silence. Naturellement, Harry se dirigea vers Drago en espérant que ce cours se terminerait mieux que les autres. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il s'assied à côté du blond de la maison des serpents. A ce moment, commença entre eux un concours de celui qui regarderait l'autre le plus méchamment. Mais ils furent interrompus, sans qu'il n'y ait de gagnant, par le directeur.

-Mr Wollen et Mr Bryman, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que vous vous mettiez ensemble !

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, professeur, répondit Malefoy en se levant, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire agresser, aujourd'hui.

-Je m'inquiétais plus pour Mr Wollen que pour vous, lui rétorqua le vieil homme.

A cette remarque, le jeune Serpentard se rassit sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades.

-Mr Bryman, mettez-vous avec Mlle Evans et vous, Mr Wollen, vous vous mettrez avec moi car vous êtes un nombre impair, avec l'absence de Mr Lupin.

-Oh non ! Pas la Sang-de-Bourbe ! murmura Malefoy.

Harry tressailli à l'insulte que son ennemi venait de prononcer pour désigner sa mère mais il décida de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il se vengerait plus tard pour ne pas devoir aller encore une fois en retenue. En plus, il en voulait énormément à Dumbledore d'avoir mis Malefoy avec Lily au lieu de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le vieux sorcier lui complique la vie ? Au moins, il l'avait séparé de l'autre fouine. Dumbledore avait sûrement suivi les conseils de Rutherford !

Le cours se passa bien. Harry avait réussi à produire un bouclier assez puissant mais bien sûr, Dumbledore arrivait à le briser à chaque fois.

A la fin du cours, le directeur demanda à Harry de rester car il désirait lui parler. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes, Dumbledore commença :

-Harry, je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas facile de te retrouver ici mais il faut que tu évites de te disputer avec le jeune Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry étonné que le directeur l'appelle par son vrai prénom et non par celui d'emprunt.

-Les professeurs commencent à se demander si ce que je leur ai dit sur vous est vrai. Le professeur Rutherford m'a dit que tu l'avais traité de mangemort…

-Mais c'est un mangemort !

-Ce n'est pas parce que ses parents sont des mangemorts à ton époque que lui, il en est forcément un.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'il en est un.

-De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Je veux que tu ignores ses remarques pour éviter de nouveaux conflits.

-Bien, professeur.

-Dépêches- toi d'aller en cours, tu vas être en retard.

-Oh, s'écria Harry. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Harry partit de la salle en courant vers son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le professeur était tellement occupé à enlever des points aux Maraudeurs pour une de leurs blagues, qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée d'Harry, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

Le lendemain, Harry fit la grasse matinée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveiller par un James en pleine forme :

-Josh, lèves-toi, on a entraînement dans vingt minutes !

-Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

-On est samedi et il est presque 11h. Et qu'est ce qu'on a le samedi à 11h ?

-Mince, le Quidditch.

-Exact, t'as gagné le droit de te dépêcher un peu.

-Ok, j'arrive, répondit Harry d'une voix où le sommeil avait laissé des traces.

Trente minutes plus tard, le Survivant arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch avec dix minutes de retard.

-C'est pas trop tôt, l'accueillit Sirius.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

-C'est pas grave, commençons ! répondit James.

James expliqua à chacun ce qu'il devait faire puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Je vais t'expliquer comment on va fonctionner pour les matchs vu que deux attrapeurs ne peuvent pas jouer en même temps, déclara le capitaine.

-Ok.

L'entraînement se passa à merveille. L'équipe des Gryffondors s'entendaient bien et donc il y avait une certaine cohésion dans le groupe qu'ils formaient.

Le reste du week-end fut paisible. Les Maraudeurs cherchaient des idées de blagues et Remus les avaient rejoints le dimanche soir. On pouvait lire sur son visage une grande fatigue qui avait été engendrée par la récente pleine lune.

Le lundi matin, quand les Maraudeurs et Harry arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent tout de suite que les élèves étaient étrangement calmes. Y avait-il eu une nouvelle attaque ? Des nouveaux morts ? En tout cas, Dumbledore était debout et s'apprêtait à faire un discours. Les cinq Gryffondors se dépêchèrent d'aller s'asseoir. Au passage, Harry remarqua que le professeur Rutherford avait repris sa place à la table professorale.

-Bonjour à tous, les salua le vieux directeur.

-Bonjour, répondirent d'une même voix les élèves.

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous faire plaisir.

La dernière phrase de Dumbledore attisa la curiosité des jeunes sorciers.

-Pour Halloween, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal qui sera accessible à tous les élèves, même les premières années.

Une vague de contentement s'éleva dans la salle.

-Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Bon appétit !

Ce jour-là, il régnait une ambiance de fête dans le château. Tous les élèves se demandaient avec qui ils pourraient aller au bal.

Le soir, vers 20h, Harry se rendit à la salle de cours de DCFM où il devait avoir un cours particulier avec le professeur Rutherford. A son arrivée, il remarqua que la porte était ouverte, donc il entra. Rutherford était là, assis derrière son bureau, la tête entre les bras. Il semblait fatigué.

-Hum, hum, fit Harry en se raclant la gorge, pour faire remarquer sa présence.

L'enseignant se releva en un bond.

-Ah, bonsoir Josh.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Tu es prêt à essayer un nouveau sort ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, il faut que tu dises « Visionun ». Ce sort rend ton adversaire aveugle, ce qui te donne un sacré avantage lors d'un combat. Vas-y, essayes !

-Visionun, lança Harry en direction de son professeur. Celui-ci reçut le sortilège de plein fouet et s'écroula à terre. Le Survivant courut l'aider à se relever. Je suis désolé, professeur.

-Ce…ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-Oui, oui juste un peu fatigué !

Harry hésitait à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours.

-Professeur, est ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre mais, est ce que vous êtes un loup-garou ? tenta Harry.

Rutherford sourit.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Et bien, vous n'étiez pas là le lendemain de la pleine lune, Graytton est…

-Le professeur Graytton, le corrigea le lycanthrope.

-Oui, le professeur Graytton est venu vous amenez une potion peut avant la pleine lune et vous êtes fatigués.

-Je vois que tu as le sens de l'observation, Josh.

-Alors vous êtes bien un loup-garou ?

-Oui mais j'aimerais que cette information reste entre nous, je ne pense pas que les parents de tes camarades seraient ravis d'apprendre qu'un des professeurs de leurs enfants est un loup-garou.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien.

-Bien, je crois que nous pouvons continuer le cours désormais !

-Oui.

Pendant ce temps-là, les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans un coin de la salle commune et était en grande conversation. Celle-ci dériva sur le cas de Josh.

-James, pourquoi tu as décidé, tout d'un coup, de faire confiance à Josh ? demanda Sirius, curieux.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Comme ça, pour savoir.

-J'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui, il y a un petit moment, et dans la conversation, il a dit que mon père lui faisait confiance. Ça m'a intrigué alors j'ai tout de suite écrit une lettre à mon père et le lendemain, il m'a répondu.

Flashback :

Un matin, alors que tout le monde était à prendre son petit-déjeuner, le courrier arriva. James put voir Prince, son hibou, voler vers lui en portant une lettre. L'animal atterrit devant son maître qui décrocha la lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle venait de son père, Jack Potter.

_James,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et j'avoue que je suis assez étonné de la question que tu m'y as posé. Mais je vais qu'en même y répondre en te disant que tu peux avoir entière confiance en Josh. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur lui et sur son passé. Malheureusement, il n'a pas le droit de tout te dire. Mais, essaye de devenir ami avec lui, il en vaut vraiment le coup. _

_J'espère que tu l'inviteras, pour les vacances de noël, à venir les passer à la maison._

_Jack Potter._

Après l'avoir lu, James la fourra rapidement dans sa poche pour éviter que Josh ne la voie. Malheureusement, ce geste n'échappa pas à Sirius :

-Qu'est ce que tu caches, Jamesie chérie ?

-Rien du tout, se précipita le jeune homme brun.

-Mais bien sûr et c'est quoi cette lettre que tu viens de cacher dans ta poche ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Sirius.

James se leva et partit précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

Fin du flashback.

-C'était ça la lettre que tu ne voulais pas que je lise ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas que tu la lises mais je ne voulais surtout pas que Josh la voit.

-Eh donc, c'est pour ça que tu lui fais confiance, résuma Remus pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris le raisonnement de son ami.

-Oui, je pense que mon père a découvert des choses sur Josh qui lui permettent de lui faire confiance. Et puis, depuis qu'on le connaît, on n'a jamais eu d'ennuis à cause de lui ! argumenta James.

-Ouais, t'as raison, conclue Sirius.

Harry revint dans la salle commune des lions vers 22h, son entraînement avait duré moins longtemps que d'habitude à cause de la fatigue de Rutherford. Lorsque le Survivant monta se coucher la salle commune était vide, il était à peu près 23h30. Il se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. En effet, James se tournait et retournait dans son lit depuis trois heures quand il décida de se lever et de descendre dans la salle commune. Il descendait silencieusement les escaliers quand son regard se posa dans la direction de la cheminée ou plus précisément sur la personne assise devant. En s'approchant, il put constater que cette personne n'était autre que Lily.

-Salut Lily.

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son prénom.

-Salut James, répondit-elle. Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Désolé !

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui, vas-y !

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant deux heures. Leur relation s'était nettement améliorée depuis que James avait réconforté Lily lors du décès de ses parents. Désormais, ils pouvaient discuter sans que ça ne finisse en cris. Leur discussion porta sur divers sujet comme la famille, les cours, l'actualité… Ils finirent par s'endormir côte à côte sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius descendit les escaliers au pas de course. Il était inquiet car quand il s'était réveillé, James n'était plus dans son lit alors que d'habitude s'était le dernier à se lever. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son meilleur ami endormi et assis à côté de Lily qui dormait, elle aussi. Les voyant ainsi, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de leur réserver un réveil humide. Effectivement, pour lui, rien ne valait le bon saut d'eau glacé pour commencer la journée du bon pied. C'est pourquoi il déversa le contenu de deux seaux sur les deux sorciers encore dans les bras de Morphée. Ceux-ci se réveillèrent en sursaut. James, habitué à ce genre de réveil, se lança directement à la poursuite de Sirius alors que Lily essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Une fois que James et Lily se soient vengés, les Maraudeurs, Harry, Lily, Elsa et Katy descendirent manger ensemble.

La matinée fut assez calme. Sirius passa son temps à taquiner James qui essayait de garder son calme et de ne pas étrangler son meilleur ami.

Par contre, l'après-midi se passa beaucoup moins bien. En effet, lors du cours de DCFM, Harry devint tout pâle, plaqua ses mains sur sa cicatrice et commença à crier de douleur. Rutherford réagit au quart de tour et lança :

-Sortez tous, le cours est fini ! Mr Potter, allez chercher le directeur et Mlle Evans, allez chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Les élèves obéirent sans rien demander. Une fois que la salle fut vide et la porte fermée, le professeur se précipita auprès d'Harry qui se roulait parterre à cause de la douleur insupportable.

-Harry, Harry ! cria Rutherford.

-Voldemort…Ministère…, réussit à articuler le jeune homme entre deux cris.

-Harry ! Calmes-toi. Ça va aller.

A ce moment, Dumbledore entra dans la salle de classe suivi de près par un James essoufflé ainsi que par l'infirmière et Lily. Pomfresh examina Harry.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, prévint-elle.

Le professeur de DCFM prit le Survivant dans ses bras et sortit de la salle pour partir en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Rejoignez vos camarades ! ordonna Dumbledore à James et Lily.

Les deux adolescents, choqués, rejoignirent la salle commune des Gryffondors en silence. Puis ils furent assaillis par les questions de leurs camarades. Mais ils ne purent malheureusement pas répondre à la plus importante : Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Ça James et Lily n'en avaient aucune idée.

De l'autre côté du château, à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore et Rutherford étaient en grande discussion pendant que Pomfresh s'occupait de Harry qui venait de perdre connaissance.

-Il faut aller au ministère, expliqua le professeur de DCFM.

-Comment ça ? demanda Dumbledore ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'enseignant.

-Harry vous a parlé d'un lien avec Voldemort ?

-Oui mais …

-Il sait que Voldemort est en train d'attaquer le ministère.

-Bien, je vais faire ce que je peux.

-Merci.

Le directeur quitta l'infirmerie rapidement laissant Rutherford seul avec Harry et Pomfresh.

-Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil, prévint L'infirmière. Il n'ait pas près de se réveiller. Il a besoin de se reposer.

-D'accord, répondit le professeur en quittant la pièce.

Tout était noir, son esprit était tout embrumé. Harry ne se souvenait plus de rien. Soudain, il entendit des voix à côté de lui. Elles semblaient lointaines. Il se concentra pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se disait.

-Une dizaine de morts. Le ministère était en feu quand nous sommes arrivés. Nous avons réussi à capturer deux mangemorts.

-C'est mieux que rien.

-Oui, heureusement qu'Harry nous a prévenu. Nous avons pu limiter les dégâts.

Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais une fois qu'il eut réussi, il les referma aussi sec, aveuglé par l'intense lumière que reflétaient les murs blancs. Des murs blancs ? Harry était-il encore à l'infirmerie ? Oui sûrement. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus clair. L'attaque ! Oui, Voldemort avait encore tué des gens. Le Survivant réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière.

-Tiens, notre jeune ami est réveillé, s'exclama Dumbledore.

Dumbledore et Rutherford s'approchèrent du lit où Harry était allongé.

-Combien de morts ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Une dizaine de notre côté et deux de l'autre, répondit simplement Rutherford.

-Oh, répliqua Harry.

-Je dois vous laisser, s'esquiva le directeur. J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent. Rétablis-toi vite, Josh.

Josh ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ici, il s'appelait Josh et non Harry. Pourtant Rutherford l'avait appelé Harry lorsqu'il avait fait sa crise. Tout lui revenait et Harry en était désormais sûr, le professeur de DCFM connaissait sa véritable identité. Le Survivant fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

-Professeur, je vous avais dit de m'avertir quand Mr Wollen se réveillerait ! s'exclama Pomfresh.

-J'allais le faire ! se défendit Rutherford.

-Bien, ce jeune homme a besoin de calme.

-Madame ? appela l'élève.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais juste parler cinq minutes au professeur Rutherford ?

-Non, vous avez besoin de repos !

-S'il vous plaît, supplia Harry en ayant l'air d'un chien battu.

-D'accord, mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

-Merci.

L'infirmière alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Professeur, j'aimerais vous posez une question ?

-Que veux-tu savoir, Josh ?

-Justement, c'est de ça que je voudrais vous parler ! Je me souviens que vous m'avez appelé « Harry » quand on était dans la salle de classe.

-Non, tu te trompes, tenta Rutherford, gêné. Et puis, pourquoi est ce que je t'aurais appelé Harry ?

-Je me souviens très bien que vous m'avez appelé Harry ! Mais j'aimerais savoir qui vous l'a dit ? Dumbledore ?

-Je te répète que je ne t'ai pas appelé Harry, retenta le professeur qui commençait à pâlir.

-Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Vous mentez ! s'énerva le voyageur temporel.

-D'accord, c'est vrai que je t'ai appelé Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a tout dit sur toi.

-Dumbledore ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, Dumbledore me l'a dit quand j'ai commencé à te donner des cours supplémentaire.

-Vous mentez encore. Dumbledore m'a juré qu'il ne le dirait à personne à part le professeur McGonagall. Et je ne crois pas qu'il vous fasse assez confiance pour vous le dire.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, l'autre jour, j'ai surpris une de vos conversation ! avoua Harry.

-C'était donc bien toi qui nous espionnais ! Je le savais.

-Là n'est pas la question. Comment avez-vous su que je m'appelais Harry ? redemanda le Survivant, en faisait une grimace à cause de la douleur que lui infligeait sa médaille.

-Bien, je suppose que tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas répondu. En plus je souhaitais tout te dire mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas. Puisque j'y suis obligé… Par contre, je vais tout te dire mais j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas.

-D'accord, accepta Harry, curieux de connaître la vérité.

-Bien, tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que mon vrai nom est Remus Lupin.

-Remus ? l'interrompit le Survivant.

-Harry ! le prévint le lycanthrope.

-Excuses-moi. Continue !

-Bien, donc comme tu l'as deviné, je viens de la même époque que toi et Malefoy. Le jour où on devait aller voir Dumbledore, je t'es attendu au Chaudron Baveur. Comme tu ne venais pas, je t'ai cherché sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai fini par te trouver mais t'étais en train de menacer Malefoy avec ta baguette alors je t'ai appelé. La situation s'est inversée. Drago t'as lancé un sort et t'as répliqué et après vous êtes passé à travers ce rideau. Là, j'ai un peu paniqué, et je suis allé voir Dumbledore. Il m'a avoué qu'il était au courant que tu arriverais à cette époque et que ça faisait parti du fil du temps. A ce moment là, il m'a proposé de partir dans le passé pour te protéger et continuer ton entraînement. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit dès le début qui tu étais ?

-Dumbledore ne voulait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a dit que tu risquais de commettre des erreurs et qu'il y avait des risques qu'on se fasse remarquer si tu semblais me connaître.

-Comment t'as fait pour voyager délibérément dans le temps ?

-Dumbledore m'a jeté un sort très puissant.

-On pourrait peut-être rentrer comme ça ?

-Non, Dumbledore n'aurait pas assez d'énergie magique pour renvoyer trois personnes à leur époque.

-Et bah, on laisse Malefoy ici ?

-Harry ! Dumbledore de notre époque m'as dit que nous rentrerions tous les trois par le rideau. Mais il faut attendre qu'il apparaisse.

-D'accord. Je peux te demander une faveur comme tu m'as mentis pendant deux mois ?

-Oui, je te dois bien ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu annule le sort que Dumbledore a lancé sur ma médaille pour que je ne dise rien.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux.

-Remus ! le supplia Harry.

-D'accord.

Le lycanthrope essaya d'annuler le sortilège lancé par le vieux directeur. Il réussi mais le sort faisait encore un peu effet. Par contre, la douleur qu'infligeait la médaille à Harry quand il parlait était nettement atténuée et supportable, au plus grand ravissement du Survivant.

Une fois qu'Harry put parler librement, les deux sorciers discutèrent un peu mais furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Dumbledore et de Pomfresh.

-Professeur Rutherford, d'après ce que je vois, vous avez tout raconté à ce jeune homme, lança le directeur.

-Oui, je suis désolé, professeur, mais je lui devais bien ça !

-Ce n'est pas grave, il l'aurait découvert un jour de toute façon.

-Bien, j'aimerais que vous partiez maintenant, Mr Wollen a besoin de repos, gronda l'infirmière avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Dumbledore quitta lui aussi l'infirmerie. Remus allait faire de même quand Harry le rappela :

-Remus !

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as mis avec Malefoy en DCFM ?

-Ça Harry, c'était pour le plaisir ! répondit le professeur en éclatant de rire.

-Mais… commença le Survivant avant de se rendre compte que Lupin avait quitté l'infirmerie. Pour le plaisir, tu parles ! grogna t-il.

Voilà, le seizième chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Comme vous l'avez lu plus haut, Rutherford était en réalité Lupin mais je suis un peu déçue que vous ayez trouvé aussi facilement mais ce n'est pas grave.

Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si ce chapitre vous a plus !

A plus.


	17. Quidditch et dispute

Voici le dix-septième chapitre qui a mis un plus de temps que les autres à venir. J'en suis désolé mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire la semaine à cause des cours et le week-end dernier je n'ai pas beaucoup été chez moi. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews et j'espère que ma fic leur plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture.

PS pour les Darkanges : lisez bien je fais référence à Prince, Bécassine et Bidochon.

**Chapitre 17 : **Quidditch et dispute.

Après quatre jours d'enfermement et de surveillance, Pomfresh céda aux supplications d'Harry pour qu'elle le laisse sortir. Pendant ces quatre jours, Harry avait passé son temps à harceler l'infirmière afin que celle-ci le délivre. Mais la sorcière avait tenu bon jusque là. Par contre, quand Rutherford passa voir Harry et qu'il demanda à Pomfresh si son élève était remis en forme et qu'il expliqua qu'il était important qu'il reprenne son entraînement, celle-ci craqua et décida de laisser Harry partir de l'infirmerie à condition qu'il revienne plusieurs fois par jour pour prendre différentes potions.

-J'y veillerais personnellement, avait répondu le professeur de DCFM.

C'est ainsi que le Survivant put quitter assez rapidement ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien !

-Je crois que tu devrais prendre un abonnement, lança Remus alors que les deux sorciers marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs du château en direction de la salle commune.

-Pardon ? répondit Harry, ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler l'ami de ses parents.

-Un abonnement, pour l'infirmerie !

-Ah d'accord ! Oui, c'est vrai que j'y passe pas mal de temps mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, rétorqua le jeune homme avant de commencer à rire.

-Ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus !

-C'est vrai, j'y peux rien si je m'attire toujours des ennuis.

-Oui, tu as raison, bon je te laisse, a plus, le salua Remus en arrivant devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

-A plus.

Harry passa à travers le trou que le tableau venait de libérer après qu'il lui ait donné le mot de passe. Quand il entra, il fut accueillit chaleureusement par les Maraudeurs.

-Josh ! cria Sirius.

-Salut, répondit timidement Harry en espérant que ses camarades ne lui poseraient pas trop de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant.

-Comment ça va, vieux ? demanda James.

-Je vais mieux, heureusement autrement Pomfresh ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir !

Les adolescents rigolèrent à la remarque de l'américain.

-T'es rétabli ? demanda James.

-Oui, c'est bon, je suis en pleine forme et je pourrais jouer le match de Quidditch la semaine prochaine.

-Cool, s'exclama Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que tu avais ? demanda suspicieusement Remus.

-Heu… rien de grave… C'est juste… la fatigue … le stress de changer complètement d'environnement… ce… ce n'est rien ! bredouilla Harry en essayant d'éviter le regard soupçonneux du lycanthrope qui ne semblait pas dupe.

-Tant mieux, ajouta James. On était inquiet !

-Ce n'est rien, c'est bon. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Pomfresh m'aurait laissé sortir si je n'allais pas bien.

-Oui, c'est clair. J'ai toujours du mal à la convaincre de me laisser sortir quand j'y vais, renchérit James.

Les Maraudeurs et Harry discutèrent un petit moment. Alors qu'Harry allait au dortoir pour récupérer quelques affaires de cours afin de commencer ses devoirs et de rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué, il fut interpellé par Lily.

-Josh !

-Salut Lily.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, merci. Je vais mieux.

-Tu nous as fait une sacrée trouille l'autre jour. Je n'avais jamais vu Dumbledore aussi inquiet.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs, tu avais quoi ?

-Oh, c'est juste la fatigue, le changement d'environnement. Rien de bien grave, quoi !

-Oh, tant mieux.

-Faut que je te laisse, j'ai quatre jours de cours à rattraper.

-Ok, a plus.

-A plus.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

En montant dans le dortoir, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'aimait pas devoir mentir mais là il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire qu'il était relié à Voldemort à cause de sa cicatrice, ça éveillerait trop de soupçons. Par contre, dans le regard du jeune Remus, il avait bien vu que celui-ci n'était pas dupe et qu'il allait commencer à se poser beaucoup de questions sur lui. Malgré ça, Harry était content de savoir que Rutherford n'était personne d'autre que le Remus de son époque. Désormais, il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler, se confier. Et ça, ce n'était pas négligeable quand on vivait ce qu'était en train de vivre l'ex brun aux yeux verts.

La semaine qui suivit se passa rapidement. Harry essaya de rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué. De temps en temps, il passait voir le professeur Rutherford pour parler et continuer son entraînement pour un jour, vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Arriva enfin le samedi, jour du premier match de Quidditch où les Gryffondors et les Serpentards devaient s'affronter pour la première fois de l'année. Le matin du match, Harry ne put rien avaler au petit-déjeuner tellement il était stressé, comme avant chaque match. Il arriva donc sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe, le ventre vide. Les Lions se changèrent dans les vestiaires puis James leur fit l'habituel discours du capitaine. Harry remarqua que le discours de son père était aussi ennuyeux que ceux d'Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors lors des premières années d'Harry à Poudlard.

Le Survivant et le reste de l'équipe attendait le moment pour entrer sur le terrain quand James vint voir Harry.

-Pas trop stressé pour ton premier match ?

-Un peu.

-C'est normal. N'oublie pas que tu rentres au bout de trente minutes. Tiens-toi prêt !

-T'inquiètes pas, je serais prêt à ridiculiser les Serpentards. D'ailleurs qui est leur attrapeur ?

-C'est…

Mais James fut coupé par la voix du commentateur qui était un membre de la grande famille Weasley : Boris Weasley. Il faisait partie de la maison des Gryffondors et était en septième année.

-Veuillez accueillir l'équipe de Serpentard composé de Lucius Malefoy en capitaine et poursuiveur. Il serra aider dans son rôle par Nick Parkinson et Nikola Albertof. Les batteurs seront bien sûr les deux grosses brutes…

-Mr Weasley ! prévint McGonagall, d'un ton furieux.

-Excusez-moi, professeur. Je disais donc que les batteurs sont Nathan Goyle et Sawyer Crabbe. Le gardien de but est Walden McNair. Et pour finir, leur nouvel attrapeur est Kyle Bryman.

-Oh non ! murmura Harry.

-J'allais te le dire, répondit James. J'espère que ça finira mieux que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes affrontés.

-Moi aussi, je l'espère, murmura Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

De faibles applaudissements se firent entendre à l'annonce de l'équipe des Serpents.

-Et maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit, la formidable et meilleure équipe : Les Gryffondors.

-Mr Weasley, connaissez-vous le sens du mot impartial, demanda sèchement sa professeur de métamorphose.

-Oui bien sûr ! Mais je connais mieux celui de partialité, ironisa le jeune homme roux.

-Je vois ça !

-Donc voici les Gryffondors, menés par le célèbre James Potter qui est aussi attrapeur. Chad Cannon, Marco Hudson et Katy Shepard sont les poursuiveurs de cette équipe imbattable. Nos deux batteurs se prénomment Sirius Black et Danny Taylor. Les buts seront remarquablement gardés par Chrys Dubois. Et pour finir, je vous demande de saluer le nouveau Gryffondor qui aidera notre capitaine en temps qu'attrapeur : Josh Wollen.

Cette fois-ci, une vague d'applaudissements et d'acclamations s'éleva de la quasi-totalité des tribunes. Tous les Gryffondors étaient là pour supporter leur équipe. Ils étaient accompagnés des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles qui refusaient d'acclamer les Serpentards.

Tous les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain, les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main avec une hargne visible dans leurs yeux. Une fois avoir écrasé la main de leur adversaire, ils montèrent sur leur balai et attendirent le coup de sifflait du professeur de vol qui n'était pas encore Mme Bibine. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry s'assit dans les tribunes en attendant de devoir jouer.

La première demi-heure fut assez violente. En effet, les deux équipes essayaient de faire tomber leurs adversaires de leur balai. Tous les coups étaient permis. Comme convenu, Harry entra sur le terrain au bout de trente minutes alors que James allait se reposer dans les gradins.

Le Survivant s'éleva de quelques mètres pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le terrain. Drago vola vers lui et se moqua.

-Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve !

-Excuses-moi mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, moi j'ai un match à gagner.

Sur ce, Harry parti en piqué, suivi de près par l'attrapeur adversaire. Soudain, il remarqua la petite balle dorée juste au dessus de la tribune professorale. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et fonça à vive allure dans la direction du Vif d'or. Drago, ayant lui aussi remarqué la petite balle, se dirigea dans la même direction que celui qu'il aimait appeler « le balafré ». Malheureusement pour les Gryffondors, tous les Serpentards avaient des balais derniers cris et donc le blond dépassa rapidement Harry. L'attrapeur de l'équipe des Lions essaya de rattraper son adversaire mais ne réussit pas. Puis, Sirius lança un cognard sur Drago qui ne put l'évité et se le prit en plein dans le ventre ce qui l'empêcha de continuer sa course. Par contre, c'était une occasion en or pour Harry qui en profiter pour refermer son poing sur l'objet de toutes les convoitises : le Vif d'or qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la tête de Rutherford. Celui-ci adressa un grand sourire à Harry qui le lui rendi.

Le Survivant, victorieux descendit de son balai en vint à la rencontre du jeune Drago Malefoy qui était rouge de colère.

-Je vois que toi non plus tu n'as pas perdu tes vieilles habitudes en arrivant ici ! lui lança Harry.

-Quoi ? grogna le blond.

-Bah oui, même ici tu fais perdre ton équipe.

Puis le Gryffondor s'éloigna en laissant Drago très énervé. Tous les membres de l'équipe des Lions se ruèrent sur leur attrapeur pour le féliciter chaleureusement.

-T'as assuré, mon vieux, lui affirma Sirius.

-Merci.

C'est ainsi que les Gryffondors gagnèrent le premier match de l'année à 170 contre 40.

Pour honorer cette victoire, les élèves de la maison des Lions décidèrent de faire une petite fête dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs se débrouillèrent pour avoir de la Bièreaubeurre et réussirent même à avoir un peu de musique pour pouvoir danser.

Alors que tout le monde s'amusait, Lily, elle, restait dans un coin de la salle à faire ses devoirs. James le remarqua et se dirigea vers elle.

-Lily, l'appela t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Salut James, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu ne viens pas faire la fête avec nous ?

-Non, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs.

-Allez, tu les ferras plus tard !

-Non, de toute façon je n'aime pas danser.

-S'il te plaît, supplia le jeune homme.

-Nan, James, laisse-moi.

-Juste une danse, s'il te plaît !

-D'accord, finit-elle par céder ne pouvant résister au regard suppliant que lui adressait James.

-Cool.

James entraîna la jeune fille au milieu de tous les autres et ils commencèrent à danser ensemble. Ils se trémoussèrent ainsi pendant quinze bonnes minutes. Soudain, James se laissa emporter par ses émotions et tenta d'embrasser la magnifique jeune fille qu'était Lily. Au début, surprise, celle-ci ne réagit pas mais rapidement elle reprit ses esprits et repoussa le jeune homme en le giflant.

-Potter ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, cria t-elle avant de courir s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

James fut surpris et surtout déçu par la réaction de Lily. Sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui, il explosa :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? s'énerva t-il en allant se réfugier lui aussi dans son dortoir.

Tout le monde fut trop surpris pour réagir. Jamais James n'avait paru aussi désemparé. Harry fut extrêmement triste de voir ses parents se disputer, il se demandait s'ils se mettraient ensemble un jour. C'est à ce moment que germa dans son esprit une idée. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Rutherford tout de suite. Mais il était presque 22H et le couvre-feu était passé depuis pas mal de temps ; Il lui fallait donc aller dans le dortoir pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et sa Carte du Maraudeur et donc affronter le chagrin de James.

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte du dortoir, il ne vit pas James car celui-ci était sur son lit et avait fermé les rideaux.

-James, appela t-il.

-Laisse-moi.

-James, faut pas que tu baisses les bras.

-Elle ne veut pas de moi, elle ne veut pas de moi. Faut que je m'y fasse c'est tout.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas insensible à ton charme.

Soudain, James ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à toute volée et cria :

-COMMENT TU PEUX LE SAVOIR ?

-Je le sais c'est tout.

-Tu me fais bien rire, t'es comme mon père. Vous êtes tous les deux sûrs qu'on va finir ensemble mais comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ? Vous connaissez l'avenir ?

Cette phrase fit comprendre certaines choses à James.

-Attends, si Josh Wollen ce n'est pas ta vraie identité, peut être que tu viens du futur !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que les voyages temporels ne sont pas possibles, tenta Harry.

-Oui, avoua le brun à lunettes, mais je peux te jurer que je découvrirais qui tu es !

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, murmura Harry en attrapant ses affaires dans sa valise alors que James ne regardait pas dans cette direction. Puis il sortit du dortoir.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, il croisa Sirius.

-Tu ferrais bien d'aller lui parler, lui conseilla t-il. Je crois que tu sauras mieux que moi.

-Ouais, j'y vais.

Puis Harry sortit discrètement de la salle commune des Gryffondors et se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il essaya de trouver Remus sur la Carte du Maraudeur et finit par apercevoir son nom au quatrième étage. Le Survivant s'y précipita et finit par arriver devant un tableau représentant une forêt et une fée assise sur une branche d'arbre. Le problème était qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour entrer dans les appartements de son professeur de DCFM donc il décida de frapper pour voir s'il lui ouvrirait. Et c'est ce que le lycanthrope fit, le tableau glissa sur le côté et laissa apparaître un trou dans le mur où Rutherford apparut. Il regarda partout sans voir personne puisqu'Harry était toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Je crois que tu devrais enlever la cape, Harry. Je n'aime pas trop parler tout seul.

-Oh pardon, s'excusa le jeune homme en réalisant qu'il était toujours invisible.

-Entre

Les deux sorciers s'assirent dans le salon près de la cheminée qui était la seule source de lumière de la pièce.

-Alors, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu à cette heure-ci juste pour une petite visite de courtoisie.

-Non, je suis venu pour te poser une question à propos de mes parents, enfin de James et Lily.

-Laisse-moi deviner, ils se sont encore chamaillés ce soir ?

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Quand est ce qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ?

-Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai la réponse à ta question mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu le découvre par toi-même autrement d'influencer le cours des évènements.

-Mais…

-T'inquiètes pas, tu te souviens que cet été je t'ai dit ?

-Oui, qu'ils sortiraient ensemble au cours de leur sixième année. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir si je les verrais un jour ensemble pour avoir au moins un souvenir où ils sont heureux tous les deux, ensemble.

-Je vois, je pense que tu pourras avoir ce souvenir.

-Merci. Je vais te laisser. Les autres vont se demander où je suis passé.

-Oui, tu ferrais bien de te dépêcher.

-Au revoir.

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Le jeune homme rejoignit rapidement son dortoir et se coucha en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible car ces camarades étaient déjà couchés et semblait dormir profondément. Il semblait seulement, en tout cas c'était le cas de James qui ne faisait que repenser à la soirée qu'il avait passé. Dans cette journée, presque tout avait été parfait : la victoire contre les Serpentards, la petite fête, les danses avec Lily mais après ça c'était dégradé et James en était triste. Quel plaisir ça avait été de danser avec elle, son corps tout près du sien, James avait l'impression que put rien ne comptait pendant ce moment là puis poussé par une impulsion, il avait tenté de l'embrasser et là, il avait tout gâché. Il regrettait amèrement son geste et espérait que la jeune fille pourrait lui pardonner assez rapidement car il comptait l'inviter pour le bal d'Halloween.

Dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, c'était pareil, tout le monde dormait sauf Lily. Elle aussi réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé ? En fait, elle aurait bien aimé l'embrasser mais ça elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle se voilait la face, rejetait ses sentiments qui ne faisaient que grandir de jour en jour. Malgré la fin de la soirée, danser avec James avait été très agréable.

Les deux jeunes sorciers passèrent leur dimanche à essayer d'éviter l'autre. Mais le lundi matin, les cours reprenaient et ils ne pourraient plus s'éviter. Les Gryffondors commençaient la semaine avec deux heures de DCFM en compagnie de leurs rivaux : les Serpentards.

Quand les élèves entrèrent, le professeur les salua et leur demanda de se mettre par binôme car ce jour-ci se serait un cours de pratique et non de théorie. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Harry se tourna vers Remus alias Rutherford et le fusilla du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire. Harry ne souhaitant vraiment pas se retrouver avec Drago, se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le bureau du professeur.

-Tu joues à quoi ? lui murmura t-il inutilement car ses camarades ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Tu sais très bien comment ça va finir !

-Justement, tu ne peux pas savoir quel plaisir c'est de te voir ridiculiser ce sale gamin.

-Ouais bah dans ce cas-là, tu ne me mets pas en retenue après.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne le fais pas les autres vont se poser des questions.

-Je m'en fiche des autres, moi ! cria Harry, malgré lui, ce qui fit taire les Gryffondors et Serpentards présents.

-Bien, Mr Wollen, allez vous asseoir, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, déclara Rutherford. Et surtout n'oublies pas, c'est pour le plaisir, Harry, le plaisir ! lui chuchota t-il pour n'être entendu que par le jeune homme.

Le Survivant qui s'était tourné pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son ennemi, fit volte-face et lança un regard noir au professeur qui fit sourire ce dernier.

Le cours avait commencé depuis moins de dix minutes quand Drago lança un premier pic à Harry :

-C'est bizarre notre super héros n'a toujours pas accompli son acte héroïque du mois ! Te serais-tu ramolli avec le changement d'époque ?

Harry essaya d'ignorer la remarque du blond mais quand celui-ci revint à la charge, le Gryffondor explosa :

-Ferme-la, cria t-il, en se levant.

-Mr Wollen, y aurait-il encore un problème ? demanda Remus, en adoptant un ton las pour masquer son amusement face à la situation.

-Oui, le problème c'est ce sale mang… répondit Harry avant d'être interrompu par le lycanthrope.

-Je ne pense pas que vous devriez employer ce terme à la légère, jeune homme. Asseyez-vous, maintenant et j'aimerais vous parler, une fois de plus, à la fin du cours.

-Pour changer, grogna le Survivant en se rasseyant à contrecœur.

Le cours continua à peu près calmement pendant une heure et demie. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry commença à bouillir intérieurement à cause des nombreuses remarques que lui faisait le Serpentard assis à côté de lui. Ne tenant plus, il veilla à ce que personne ne regarde dans leur direction, agrippa le jeune Malefoy par le col de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur du fond.

-Ecoutes-moi bien, tu me redis une seule fois que ma mère est une Sang-de-Bourbe ou autre chose et je te jure que je te fais avaler ta baguette, menaça Harry.

-Hou, j'ai peur. Notre héros national n'oserait qu'en même pas s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui ne lui a rien fait ?

Harry raffermit sa prise sur Drago et lui explosa le nez d'un coup de poing. Le gémissement du Serpentard attira l'attention du reste de la classe et du professeur qui se dépêcha de les séparer.

-Mr Rogue, emmenez Mr Bryman à l'infirmerie.

Rogue obéit et se dirigea vers la porte accompagné de Drago qui ajouta à l'adresse d'Harry, avant de quitter la salle :

-Tout se paye un jour, Wollen !

Une fois que les deux Serpentards aient refermés la porte, Rutherford reprit la parole.

-Bien, vous pouvez partir le cours est terminé.

Tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir quand il ajouta :

-Sauf vous, MR Wollen, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu, répondit amèrement Harry.

Quand la salle fut vide, Remus commença :

-Je dois dire que tu la bien amoché cette fois-ci !

-Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé.

-Bien, tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans te donner de punition autrement les autres vont trouver ça louche.

-Ouais, mais je peux te demander un service ?

-Oui, vas-y, je te dois bien ça !

-Ne me remet plus jamais avec Malefoy.

-D'accord, répondit le lycanthrope en riant. A ce soir, vers 20h, comme d'habitude quoi !

-Vas-y rigole, mais je te promets que je trouverais un moyen de me venger quand on sera rentré chez nous !

-Mais je n'en doute pas. Je n'en attendais pas moins du fils d'un des Maraudeurs.

Les deux sorciers rigolèrent de la dernière phrase prononcée par le loup-garou puis se séparèrent pour aller en cours ou donner un cours.

Ce soir-là, vers 20h, Harry se rendit au bureau du professeur Rutherford comme convenu. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru de nombreuse fois depuis le début de l'année.

La retenue n'en était pas vraiment une. En effet, elle en portait seulement le nom car Harry et Remus passèrent une heure entière à discuter, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry qui en avait besoin en ce moment.

C'est donc vers 21h, que le Survivant quitta le bureau du professeur de DCFM pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Malheureusement pour lui, en chemin, il croisa Drago Malefoy qui semblait furieux.

-Tiens, tu tombes bien, je crois que nous avons certaines choses à régler tous les deux ! lança le Serpentard en se rapprochant d'Harry.

-Ça y est, Pomfresh a réparé ton petit nez, se moqua le Gryffondor. Faut dire qu'il est fragile en ce moment.

-Rigoles mais je ne crois pas que tu vas rire longtemps.

Effectivement, d'un geste furtif, Malefoy extirpa sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en direction d'Harry.

-Là je crois que je vais mourir de peur, ironisa Harry.

-Sûrement ! lâcha le blond poussant le Survivant contre le mûr le plus près. Tu fais moins le fier là.

-Faut juste que tu sache que le jour où j'aurais peur de toi, n'ait pas venu !

Et Harry réussit, malgré la prise de son ennemi, à sortir sa baguette. A ce moment, Drago lui envoya un sortilège que le jeune Potter contra. Soudain, à la grande surprise des deux voyageurs temporels, le fameux rideau qui les avait amenés ici, apparut.

**Voilà, au début ce n'était pas prévu que je coupe ici amis comme vous m'avez pas laissez beaucoup de reviews par rapport aux autres chapitres et bien j'ai eu envie d'être sadique (je recommence, ça faisait longtemps). Donc si vous voulez la suite, et bien il faut mettre des reviews. Je tiens à vous préciser que si je ne fais pas de RAR et bien c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je réponds dès que me mettez une review. Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez aussi me les poser et j'y répondrais si ça ne gâche pas le suspense (je ne suis pas sûre que ça se dise mais tant pis).**

**A plus.**


	18. Disparition

Voici le dix-huitième chapitre que vous attendiez tous pour savoir ce qui va se passer après la fin en queue de poisson du dernier chapitre.

Je remercie tous les revieweurs qui ont été plus nombreux que pour le 16ème chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18 : **Disparition

_Soudain, à la grande surprise des deux voyageurs temporels, le fameux rideau qui les avait amenés ici, apparut._

A ce moment, Harry et Drago oublièrent l'autre et commencèrent à courir en direction de « leur billet de retour » qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Soudain, Drago s'arrêta et lança :

-Stupéfix !

Le sortilège toucha Harry de plein fouet sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Celui-ci s'immobilisa immédiatement.

« Nan, il ne va pas me laisser là ! S'il fait ça, quand je le retrouve, je le tue. Je peux le jurer » pensa Harry.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du Survivant, Malefoy ajouta :

-Eh oui, tu vois, tout se paye un jour !

A la fin de sa dernière phrase, le Serpentard franchit rapidement le rideau sous le regard effaré du Gryffondor qui était paralysé par le sort. Ne pouvant bouger, Harry fut obligé d'attendre que quelqu'un passe par là, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver vu l'heure qu'il était.

« J'y crois pas, il m'a laissé là ! L'enfoiré ! J'espère pour lui que je ne le trouverais jamais sur mon chemin où alors je ne crois pas qu'il survivra à cette rencontre ! » S'énerva Harry.

Le jeune homme attendit ainsi pendant quatre heures. Il commençait à désespérer d'être trouvé avant le lendemain matin lors de la reprise des cours, lorsque des voix se firent entendre non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. « Pourvu qu'ils viennent par là » pensa Harry. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune homme quand il vit apparaître au bout du couloir les Maraudeurs ou plus précisément, une partie des Maraudeurs. En effet, Peter n'était pas avec ses trois compères. Quand les trois jeunes hommes remarquèrent la position d'Harry, ils se précipitèrent vers lui au pas de course.

-Enervatum, lança Remus pour que le Survivant soit libéré du sortilège que lui avait lancé Malefoy.

-Merci, réussi à articuler Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Sirius, curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle son camarade se trouvait en plein milieu du couloir, à une heure du matin et stupéfixé de surcroit.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Je suis désolé.

Et le jeune homme partit en courant, en laissant derrière lui les trois Maraudeurs, perplexes.

Si Harry s'enfuyait, c'était pour aller retrouver le Remus de son époque, la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de ce qui venait de se passer, en dehors de Dumbledore. C'est au bout de quelques minutes de course qu'il arriva à destination, c'est-à-dire devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée des appartements du professeur Rutherford, ou Remus Lupin pour ceux qui étaient dans la confidence.

Harry fit comme la dernière fois et frappa. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître un Remus aux cheveux en pagaille et aux yeux à demi-clos, à cause de la lumière qui l'éblouissait.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda t-il en ne s'apercevant pas que c'était le fils de son ami qu'il avait devant lui.

-C'est moi ! Harry !

-Ah ?... Ah, oui, répondit simplement le lycanthrope après avoir ouvert les yeux quelques secondes pour dévisager la personne qui osait le réveiller à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Entre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra par le passage que Remus avait libéré en se mettant sur le côté.

-Je suppose que si tu es ici à cette heure là… Quelle heure est-il, d'ailleurs ?

-Une heure, répondit le jeune sorcier après avoir regardé rapidement sa montre.

-Une heure ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me réveiller à cette heure-là ? J'espère pour toi que c'est important.

-Oui, ça l'est. Malefoy est reparti en passant à travers le rideau !

-Quoi ? explosa le lycanthrope.

-Tu vois que c'est important !

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques explications quand même.

-Et bien, commença le jeune homme en s'asseyant dans le canapé que lui désignait le sorcier. Quand je rentrais à la salle commune de Gryffondor, après la retenue que tu m'avais si gentiment mise…

-Harry, essaie de faire court.

-Bien ! Je me suis disputé avec cet enfoiré de Malefoy, le rideau est apparu, Malefoy m'a stupéfixé et est passé à travers le rideau qui, lui, a, bien sûr, disparu après !

-Il n'a quand même pas osé !

-Et si ! Je peux te dire que si je le croise un jour, je le tue.

-Oh, oh, doucement.

-Mais Remus, il nous a plantés là ! s'énerva Harry, en se levant.

-Je sais, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que Dumbledore ne m'ait pas prévenu que nous ne rentrerions pas en même temps tous les trois.

-Une fois de plus, Dumbledore nous a mentis ! De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

-HARRY ! s'indigna Remus. Je sais que tu lui en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à Sirius mais ce n'est pas complètement de sa faute…

-Je sais, c'est de la mienne !

Harry sortit précipitamment des appartements du professeur de DCFM avant que celui-ci n'ait eut le temps de réagir. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir. Quant à Remus, il sortit de ses appartements et vit Harry s'enfuir.

-Josh ! cria t-il, au cas où quelqu'un traînerait encore dans les couloirs du château à cette heure-ci.

Comme le jeune homme ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, le lycanthrope pesta :

-Et merde !

Puis il partit à la poursuite du Survivant.

De son côté, Harry continuait de courir, il prenait la fuite, fuyant Remus, cette époque, ses soucis, sa vie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et toutes ses sombres pensées ressurgirent en même temps. Désormais, il en était plus que convaincu : c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort. De toute façon, tout était toujours de sa faute, il semait la mort autour de lui. Dans sa course, il se retournait de temps en temps et ne pouvait que constater que Remus le suivait toujours en gagnant à chaque fois, un peu plus de terrain. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta les trois personnes qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir à ce moment-là : Sirius, Remus et James. Les quatre jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent donc parterre. Doucement, ils se relevèrent.

-Josh ! s'exclama James. Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on te cherche.

-Je…J'avais autre chose à faire.

-A une heure du matin ? s'étonna Remus, d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Oui, mais je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse de ses camarades et repartit dans sa course.

De son côté, Rutherford alias Remus, courait toujours à la suite du jeune sorcier. A un moment, celui-ci disparut au détour d'un couloir. Remus continua toujours de courir. Quand il arriva à l'intersection où Harry avait tourné, il fut surpris de rencontrer les trois Maraudeurs.

-Professeur ? s'étonna James.

-Bonsoir, jeunes hommes.

-Heu, je crois que l'on ferrait mieux de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors, marmonna Sirius.

-Effectivement, je crois que vous ferriez mieux de rentrer si vous ne voulez pas être en retenue pendant trois mois.

-Merci, professeur ! répondirent les trois jeunes sorciers en partant rapidement, soulagés de s'en sortir sans sanction.

Remus reprit sa course après Harry et finit par le rattraper. Il l'agrippa par le bras pour le stopper dans sa fuite.

-Josh ! grogna t-il.

-Laisses-moi tranquille !

-Ecoutes-moi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé à ton parrain.

-Si, c'est de ma faute ! cria le Survivant en sanglotant. Tout est de ma faute ! La mort de mes parents, de Cédric, de …

-Ne dis pas ça !

Le lycanthrope pris le jeune homme dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer, de le réconforter. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que les trois sorciers qu'il avait rencontré précédemment assistaient à la scène, cachés à l'autre bout du couloir.

Voyant que Josh pleurait et que Rutherford essayait de le consoler, les trois Maraudeurs décidèrent de retourner à la salle commune. En chemin, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Je ne savais pas que Josh et Rutherford étaient si liés ! lança Sirius pour connaître l'avis de ses deux amis.

-Moi non plus, répondit James. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, vu le nombre de retenues que Josh a eut avec lui, ils ont dû faire connaissance.

-Ouais, intervint Remus.

-Lunard, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe, se soucia James.

-Je le trouve un peu bizarre en ce moment, Josh.

-Comment ça ? demanda Sirius.

-Et bah, je ne sais pas trop. L'autre jour quand il a fait sa crise en DCFM, il nous a dit que c'était dû au stress, la fatigue… mais il semblait hésité comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à nous répondre. Et puis là, on le retrouve stupéfixé au milieu d'un couloir à une heure du matin, il s'en va en courant sans rien nous dire, on le retrouve en train de courir une demi-heure plus tard avec le prof de DCFM à ses trousses. Franchement, je le trouve bizarre.

-Rem', je te jure que tu peux lui faire confiance, rassura James.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais il me semble…louche et Rutherford aussi.

-Honnêtement, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas ceux qu'ils prétendent être mais ils doivent avoir une bonne raison de se cacher derrière une fausse identité, exposa James.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, admit le loup-garou.

-Dépêchons nous de rentrer, avant de rencontrer un autre prof, conseilla Sirius.

Les trois jeunes hommes pressèrent le pas et allèrent se coucher.

De l'autre côté du château, Rutherford et Harry en étaient toujours au même point.

-Ecoutes Josh, il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore.

-Oui, allons-y, accepta Harry en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Les deux sorciers marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-Sorbet au citron, annonça Remus à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du vieux professeur.

La statue s'écarta et laissa libre le passage pour atteindre un escalier en colimaçon que les deux voyageurs empruntèrent. Arrivés en haut, ils se retrouvèrent face à une massive porte en chêne. Le professeur de DCFM frappa et attendit quelques instants qu'une voix lui permette d'entrer. Le lycanthrope ouvrit la porte et laissa Harry passer en premier puis la referma derrière lui.

-Professeur Rutherford, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le directeur, inquiet.

-Nous avons un petit problème avec ce jeune homme, répondit le lycanthrope en montrant Harry d'un signe de tête.

-Bonsoir, Mr Wollen.

-Bonsoir, le salua le Survivant.

-Alors, que se passe t-il, messieurs ?

-Vas-y, Harry !

Dumbledore sourit à l'entente du vrai nom du jeune homme.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes fais certaines confidences ! lança le vieux professeur.

-Oui, je suis désolé, professeur mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps, se justifia Remus.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Dîtes-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau à une heure si tardive.

Harry raconta toute l'histoire à Dumbledore qui l'écouta sans faire de commentaire.

-Je vois, finit-il par dire, après que le jeune Gryffondor eu fini son récit.

-Comment est ce qu'on va faire pour rentrer chez nous ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Mr Lupin, vous devez rentrer en utilisant le rideau. Est-ce exact ? demanda t-il au lycanthrope.

-Oui, c'est ce que le Dumbledore de notre époque m'a dit.

-Bien, dans son cas, vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre que ce rideau réapparaisse.

-Génial ! bougonna Harry. Si je le croise ce Malefoy, je le…

-Tu lui ferras rien du tout, le coupa Remus.

-Oh que si ! Crois-moi, il ne va s'en tirer comme ça.

-Du calme, Harry, essaya de le résonner le directeur. Je sais que ce que Mr Malefoy a fait n'est pas très loyal mais ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

-Je ne le regretterais sûrement pas ! s'exclama Harry avant de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte.

-Il a du caractère, ce jeune homme, lança Dumbledore avec un sourire et son habituel regard malicieux.

-Oui, il ressemble énormément à son père, répondit Remus.

-Sa mère aussi a du caractère mais…

-Professeur, excusez-moi mais je crois que nous nous égarons, le coupa le loup-garou.

-Oui, pardonnez-moi.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Eh bien, demain matin, j'annoncerais à tous les élèves que Mr Bryman a préféré quitter Poudlard pour retourner dans son pays d'origine.

-Et pour les Maraudeurs ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Harry trouvera bien une histoire à leur raconter ! Et s'il n'y arrive pas, sa médaille le ferra pour lui.

-Heu… reprit Remus, l'air gêné, en parlant de sa médaille…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien, l'autre jour, quand il a appris qui j'étais, il m'a demandé de lui rendre un service pour me faire pardonner de lui avoir menti et il a voulu que j'enlève le sort que vous aviez jeté sur sa médaille …

-Et vous l'avez fait !

-Oui, je suis désolé.

-J'espère qu'il arrivera à trouver un mensonge qui tienne la route. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

-Remus sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et retourna se coucher.

De son côté, Harry avait fait de même. Par chance, quand il était rentré, les Maraudeurs dormaient ou du moins, ils faisaient semblant et donc Harry n'avait pas eu à justifier son étrange comportement, enfin pas ce soir !

-Eh oui, tu vois, tout se paye un jour !

Suite à cette phrase, Drago franchit le fameux rideau en laissant derrière lui Potter, stupéfixé.

Comme la première fois, il se sentit tout léger et était entourée d'une épaisse fumée noire. Il finit enfin par sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Malheureusement pour lui, ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas, encore une fois, et il s'étala de tout son long, parterre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus dans le sombre couloir où il était partit mais dans une pièce bien plus lumineuse. Soudain, une voix le fit sursauter :

-C'est gentil à vous, de nous rendre une petite visite, Mr Malefoy !

-Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda le blond.

-Lui-même !

-En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda le Serpentard pour être sûr d'être bien arrivé à la bonne époque.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez retrouvez votre époque, vous, lança le directeur en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Drago ne répondit pas et se releva doucement. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, Rogue et McGonagall étaient assis sur des fauteuils en face du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Heu, bonjour, tenta Drago.

-Mr Malefoy ! Comment avez-vous pu oser ? gronda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Heu…

-Minerva, calmez-vous, la somma Dumbledore.

-Je lui avais dis que tout se payait un jour, se moqua Drago.

-Mr Malefoy, taisez-vous, ordonna Rogue.

-Professeur Rogue, voulez-vous bien accompagner ce jeune homme à la salle commune des Serpentards ? demanda le vieux directeur. Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. J'ai d'autres affaires à régler.

-Oui, bien sûr. Venez, ajouta sévèrement Severus, à l'adresse de son élève.

Le jeune Malefoy suivit son professeur de potion sans rien dire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, le directeur lança.

-Et d'un !

20 ans plus tôt, Harry se réveillait difficilement après une nuit assez agitée et courte. Il prit une douche et descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent tout autour d'Harry qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt être assailli de questions. Alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Dumbledore se leva ce qui amena le silence à toutes les tables.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens.

-Bonjour, répondirent en cœur les élèves.

-Si je m'adresse à vous ce matin, c'est pour vous annoncer que Mr Bryman qui était en sixième année à Serpentard, a quitté l'école hier soir pour rejoindre son pays d'origine. Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et un bon appétit.

Le directeur se rassie et le bruit des discussions reprit. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi ce Serpentard avait quitté Poudlard alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry se dépêchait de prendre son petit-déjeuner pour fuir les regards de ses camarades qui se demandaient pourquoi il n'était pas parti avec Kyle. Alors qu'il allait se lever, Sirius et James qui étaient chacun assied d'un côté de lui, l'attrapèrent par les bras et le forcèrent à se rasseoir. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur de DCFM qui jeta un regard inquiet au directeur, puis ils regardèrent tous les deux en direction des Maraudeurs pour voir comment Harry allait s'en sortir.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Harry aux deux personnes qui le tenaient fermement.

-On voudrait juste que tu nous dises la vérité, pour une fois ! répondit Remus d'un ton agressif.

Harry lança un regard désespéré en direction de Rutherford qui articula : désolé. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de ce côté, le Survivant chercha un mensonge à leur raconter.

-Hier soir, alors que je revenais de ma retenue, j'ai rencontré Bryman. Comme d'habitude, on s'est disputé et il m'a stupéfixé. Puis vous m'avez trouvé, comme il m'avait dit qu'il voulait quitter Poudlard, je courais prévenir Dumbledore quand j'ai rencontré Rutherford qui m'a demandé de m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas voulu alors il s'est lancé à ma poursuite. Voilà, c'est tout et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

-T'es sûr que c'est la vérité ? soupçonna Remus.

-Bah oui, je sais quand même ce qu'il s'est passé mieux que vous.

Sirius et James lâchèrent les bras d'Harry qui put enfin sortir de la Grande Salle.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de potion, les Maraudeurs discutaient de ce que Josh venait de leur dire.

-Il nous ment encore, déclara Remus.

-Oui, c'est sûr, admit Sirius. Ce qu'il a dit n'a aucun sens quand on sait qu'après que Rutherford l'ait rattrapé il s'est mis à pleurer.

-Peut-être que Bryman n'est pas reparti aux Etats-Unis mais qu'il s'est fait tuer. Josh disait qu'il semait la mort autour de lui, exposa Remus.

-Oui, ça collerait, avoua Sirius.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous a pas dit la vérité alors ? demanda James. Moi je vous dis qu'on devrait arrêter de se poser trop de questions sur lui.

-Mais Cornedrue ! Il passe son temps à nous mentir.

-Je sais, Patmol, souffla le brun à lunettes.

-Les gars, on va être en retard en potions, remarqua Peter.

-Mince !

Et ils partirent en courant en direction des cachots.

Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est peu plus court que les autres mais c'est parce que je veux garder certaines choses pour le prochain.

J'espère que vous êtes contents, le rideau est arrivé mais Harry n'est pas reparti. Donc ma fic n'est pas finie.

Mettez des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en penser et en plus ça me fait plaisir et je n'écris que quand j'ai la pêche. Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

A plus.


	19. Déprime et attaque

Voilà le dix-neuvième chapitre qui, je l'avoue, a mis pas mal de temps à venir et j'en suis désolé. Mais ces deux dernières semaines j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs et donc peu de temps pour faire de l'ordinateur et encore moins pour écrire. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ; En tout cas, moi je ne l'aime pas trop, je le trouve assez mal écrit mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Je pense qu'il reste pas mal de faute mais je n'ai pas le temps de les corriger. Désolé. J'essayerai de le faire plus tard. Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 : **Déprime et attaque.

Il était 14h et James était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Comme à son habitude, il s'était mis à côté de Sirius qui était en pleine discussion avec la jolie brune assise derrière lui : Katy Shepard. Le jeune Black s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec la Gryffondor. Depuis leur première année, ils rigolaient souvent ensemble. James soupçonnait son meilleur ami de craquer pour la jeune femme mais celui-ci refusait de l'admettre et continuait de n'être seulement qu'ami avec elle. Pourtant, James était sûr que Sirius était fou d'elle pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il passait son temps à parler d'elle, la complimenter, essayer de la faire rire. En gros, toute sa vie tournait autour d'elle. Mais ce qui était le plus révélateur était qu'à chaque fois qu'un garçon s'approchait d'elle, Sirius se débrouillait pour que celui-ci soit la prochaine victime d'une blague des Maraudeurs. A chaque fois que James abordait le sujet avec Sirius, ce dernier disait à James que lui n'avait rien à dire vu sa « relation » avec Lily. Dans ces moments-là, le jeune Potter préférait se taire plutôt que de répondre et envenimer la situation.

Donc comme Sirius était occupé à bavarder avec sa dulcinée, James réfléchissait et ne suivait bien sûr, pas le cours du professeur Binns, comme la plupart de ses camarades ! Les pensées du jeune homme dérivaient sur plusieurs sujets mais certains le préoccupaient plus que d'autres. Le cas de Josh, par exemple, l'intriguait. James le connaissait depuis le début du mois d'août et avait l'impression de ne rien connaitre sur lui. Il savait juste que ses parents avaient tués, qu'il avait grandit chez son parrain qui était mort pendant l'été. Mais à part quelques petits détails, c'était un parfait inconnu pour la plupart des gens mais pas pour le père de James. En effet, d'après sa lettre, Jack Potter connaissait pas mal de chose à propos du soi-disant américain. Malheureusement pour James, son père refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Josh. Pourtant, James avait envoyé plusieurs lettres à son père pour en savoir plus mais à chaque fois, les réponses ne lui apportaient rien de nouveau. C'est pourquoi, James avait décidé d'abandonner ses recherches sur Josh. Mais il savait que ses amis, eux, n'abandonneraient pas, surtout Remus. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, le lycanthrope semblait assez froid avec le nouveau Gryffondor. James se demandait s'il n'avait pas découvert quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il faudrait qu'il demande quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus James, c'était Lily. Ah Lily, la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Dès leur première rencontre, sur le chemin de Traverse, James avait littéralement flashé sur elle. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était réciproque. Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq ans que la jeune fille le repoussait et le méprisait. Malgré ses nombreuses défaites, James ne lâchait pas prise, enfin jusqu'à la dernière fois. En effet, le soir du match de Quidditch, lorsque Lily l'avait giflé, il avait eu l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Pourtant il était habitué de se prendre des gifles de sa belle mais celle-là l'avait plus touchée que les autres. Depuis à peu près un mois, leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés et ils arrivaient à discuter sans se crier dessus. James sentaient que la jeune fille commençait à changer d'avis sur lui. Puis le soir où il avait essayé de l'embrasser, il pensait que son envie, sa passion était partagée mais malheureusement, il s'était lourdement trompé comme pouvait en témoigner la gifle magistrale que la jeune fille lui avait administrée. Depuis ce soir-là, James pensait encore plus à elle qu'avant. Il cherchait ce qui avait pu contrarier la jeune fille à ce point. Certes, il avait essayé de l'embrasser mais pendant un instant elle avait semblé vouloir répondre aux avances du jeune homme puis comme si elle était revenue à elle, Lily l'avait ensuite violement repoussé. Depuis cette soirée, James était constamment triste et essayait d'éviter la jeune fille ou du moins son regard. De nombreuses fois Sirius et Remus avaient voulus lui en parler mais à chaque fois, le jeune Potter s'esquivait en prétextant avoir autre chose à faire alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

Soudain, James fut sorti de ses pensées par la cloche qui venait de retentir. Il regroupa ses affaires et les fourra rapidement dans son sac. Il mit son cartable sur son dos et partit précipitamment de la salle de classe sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Si James était parti ainsi s'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, de pouvoir encore réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour conquérir le cœur de sa bien-aimée car tous les efforts qu'il faisait depuis quelques semaines étaient vains. Il passa rapidement à la tour des Gryffondors où il y déposa ses affaires et se précipita dehors pour s'asseoir près du lac. C'était le seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour être tranquille. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et fixa les remouds de l'eau. Au bout de dix minutes, il fut interrompu par ses trois amis : Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Eh, James, ça va ? demanda Sirius, inquiet de l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

-Oui, ça va, mentit James, d'un ton las.

-Mais bien sûr, tu nous la fait pas à nous celle-là ! répliqua Remus. On voit bien que ça ne va pas.

-Je vous assure que ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peut seul pour réfléchir.

-Oh, je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste, alors, exposa Sirius.

-Oui, mais je vous rejoindrais après. Je suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

-De réfléchir ? Mais à quoi ? s'exclama Sirius.

-Sur moi, ma vie, sur tout.

-Oh, je crois qu'il nous fait une petite crise existentielle, le Jamesie chéri, se moque le jeune Black.

-Sirius, je crois qu'on devrait le laisser, déclara Remus à juste titre. Tu nous rejoins quand tu veux. On sera à la salle commune. N'oublies pas que si tu as besoin de parler, on est là.

-Merci les mecs !

Les trois maraudeurs quittèrent le bord du lac et rejoignirent le château en laissant derrière eux le quatrième membre de leur groupe.

Quant à James, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et fixa le ciel bleu, parsemé de nuages gris.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que je craque pour la seule fille qui me déteste ? Comment est ce que je vais faire pour la faire changer d'avis ? Pff, j'en ai marre, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je devrais peut être abandonné ! Non, je ne peux pas, elle occupe toutes mes pensées. Oui, mais elle me déteste.

-James, vous allez bien, demanda le professeur Rutherford en s'asseyant près de son élève.

-Oui, murmura James en se relevant.

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Oui, tout va bien.

-Je ne pense pas, quand vous allez bien, les Serpentards se retrouvent avec les cheveux roses ou verts et là ils sont tout à fait normaux.

James sourit à la remarque de son professeur mais ne répondit pas.

-Vous savez, je le vois que vous n'allez pas bien. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis professeur, que je n'ai jamais été jeune. Si vous m'expliquez, je pourrais peut-être vous aidez.

-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider.

-Ça, nous ne le saurons jamais si vous ne me dites pas ce qui vous préoccupe.

-Heu… commença James, gêné et devenant rouge de honte.

Le professeur devina d'où venait la gêne de son élève et commença à rire :

-Oh, je crois savoir ce qui vous préoccupe !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je suppose que c'est Miss Evans.

-Heu… comment le savez vous ?

-Vous savez les nouvelles circulent très vite dans ce château, rien ne reste secret très longtemps.

-Je vois ça !

-Pour Lily, je te conseille de continuer à te battre, murmura le professeur à l'oreille de James.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Tu sais James, il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Dans la vie, tu rencontreras souvent des obstacles et il ne faut pas qu'ils t'arrêtent, tu dois te battre et surmonter les épreuves difficiles.

James retrouva le sourire à l'entente des propos de Rutherford.

-Merci professeur.

-Mais de rien, ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi. N'hésites pas à venir me voir en cas de problèmes.

-Oui, je n'y manquerais pas.

Le professeur de DCFM se leva et commença à s'éloigner du lac quand il se retourna vers le jeune homme :

-James !

-Oui ?

-Tu ferrais bien de te dépêcher si tu veux manger ce soir !

-Quoi ? demanda James en regardant sa montre. Là il se rendit que l'heure du dîner était presque dépassée. Mince, lâcha t-il avant de partir en courant vers la Grande Salle.

Cette nuit là, James réfléchi beaucoup à la manière d'aborder Lily pour lui demander de venir avec lui au bal mais il finit par s'endormir sans trouver de solution. Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il vit que ses camarades avaient déjà quitter le dortoir. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit à la salle commune qui était vide. Etait-il si en retard ? Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était pas en retard mais pas en avance non plus. Il sortit par le portrait et longea les couloirs pour aller manger. Soudain, il croisa Lily qui était toute seule. « Une occasion en or » pensa t-il. Sans réfléchir, il l'interpella :

-Lily !

La jeune fille se retourna et répondit simplement :

-Potter !

James courut pour la rejoindre.

-Salut, commença t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir.

-Bien sûr, souffla t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour repartir.

-Lily, attends, supplia le jeune homme en se plaçant devant elle afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

-Quoi ? s'énerva t-elle. Tu veux que je te pardonne ? Bien, t'es tout excusé. T'es content ? Alors lâches-moi !

-Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? tenta t-il quand même se doutant de la réponse.

-Tu rêves, Potter.

Puis, elle s'en alla, laissant un James effondré qui s'écroula le long du mur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle le détestait tant que ça ? Il voulait lâcher prise, ça ne servait plus à rien. Elle avait été on ne peu plus claire : elle ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait plus lui parler. Désormais, c'était décidé, il l'ignorerait, tout comme elle le faisait. James se leva donc et partit manger d'un pas rapide.

De son côté, Lily marchait dans les couloirs tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit non ? Il l'énervait. Oui mais il était si mignon ! Il était arrogant. Il l'avait réconforté à la mort de ses parents. Il passait son temps à la harceler. Lily était en plein conflit intérieur. Une partie d'elle-même aimait ce James Potter qu'elle avait découvert l'autre jour mais l'autre partie détestait ce jeune homme arrogant, prétentieux. En conclusion, Lily était perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire.

La semaine passa rapidement. James et Lily ne se parlaient plus, ne se regardaient plus. Le jeune homme avait repris ses activités avec ses amis et n'était plus triste. Enfin, il ne le laissait plus paraître. Par contre, cette ignorance entre ces deux personnes en faisait souffrir une autre : Harry. Il commençait à se demander si Lily avait réellement aimé James un jour ou si elle avait été obligée de se marier avec lui. Le fait de ne pas savoir le rendait particulièrement triste et Rutherford le voyait. Le professeur essayait de le rassurer mais ses mots n'avaient aucun pouvoir contre les doutes qui germaient dans la tête du Survivant.

Heureusement, le samedi était prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui allait permettre de se changer les idées. Ce jour-là, tout le monde se réveilla de bonne humeur et surtout de bonne heure pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible dans le village sorcier. Les élèves de Poudlard allaient devoir s'acheter des costumes pour le bal d'Halloween car ils devaient se déguiser pour pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle, encore une idée farfelue de Dumbledore ! Vers 10h, les Maraudeurs et Harry dépassèrent les grilles du château et marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient suivis de près par Lily, Katy et Elsa.

La matinée passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Les cinq jeunes hommes avaient trouvés leur costume et s'en allaient déjeuner dans un bar du village. Quant aux trois filles, elles cherchaient toujours leur déguisement.

-De toute façon ça ne sert à rien que je m'achète un costume, lança Lily, énervé que rien ne lui plaise, je n'ai pas de cavalier.

-Comment ça tu n'as pas de cavalier ? et James ? demanda Elsa.

-Je lui ai dit non, répondit Lily.

-Pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

-Parce que je ne veux pas y aller avec lui.

-Alors là, je ne te comprends plus, déclara Katy. L'autre jour tu nous as dit qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus aussi prétentieux, arrogant et maintenant tu refuses d'aller au bal avec lui.

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ferrais mieux de rentrer au château, j'en ai marre d'être ici.

-Oh, non, tu vas rester avec nous et on va te trouver un déguisement, la rattrapa Elsa.

-Vous y aller avec qui, vous ? questionna Lily.

-Remus, répondit Elsa.

-Sirius, ajouta Katy.

-Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Aller, Lil' fais pas cette tête. On va te trouver un cavalier, la réconforta la brune.

Vers 14h, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Harry erraient dans les rues du village quand James se souvint qu'il devait acheter un livre à la librairie.

-Faut que j'aille à la librairie, les prévint-il.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux acheter quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Des bombabouses ! se moqua James. Mais non, à ton avis qu'est ce qu'on achète dans une librairie ?

-Laisses tomber, Cornedrue. Sir' ne sait pas ce que c'est une librairie, il n'y a jamais mis les pieds, rigola Remus.

-Hé ! Je voulais juste savoir quel livre tu voulais acheter ! grogna Patmol.

-Ha ! Je ne sais pas trop, c'est pour l'anniversaire de ma mère.

-Ok, on vient avec toi, déclara Sirius.

-Non, c'est bon. Vous vouliez allez chez Zonko. Allez-y, je vous rejoins après.

-T'es sûr ? demanda le lycanthrope.

-Oui, allez-y. A tout à l'heure.

Les cinq jeunes hommes se séparèrent ; James prit le chemin de la librairie qui se situait à l'opposée du magasin de farces et attrapes où se rendaient les quatre autres.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des filles :

-Faut que j'aille à la libraire, lança Lily.

-Encore, s'exclamèrent ses deux amies.

-Oui, je veux m'acheter un livre.

-Bon, d'accord, allons-y ! céda Elsa.

-Si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à allez où vous voulez et je vous rejoins après.

-Ouais, tu es sûre que ça te déranges pas ? demanda Katy.

-Mais non, autrement je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé.

-D'accord, on va chez Zonko, tu nous rejoins ? questionna Katy.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes filles se séparèrent, de la même manière que les cinq garçons de Gryffondor.

James remontait la rue principale quand à une intersection, il croisa Lily. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude durant la semaine, il continua son chemin sans même la regarder. La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'il l'ignorait et l'interpella :

-Potter !

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua de marcher sans se retourner. Voyant l'indifférence de son camarade, Lily lui courut après pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Potter ! cria t-elle.

-On se connaît ? se moqua James.

-Très drôle.

-Oh, je vois que tu commences à apprécier mon humour.

-James, souffla la jeune fille, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour.

-T'inquiètes pas, tu sais ça fait cinq ans que tu me rembarres alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, ça change quoi ? répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Je…

Lily fut interrompue par plusieurs « pop » sonores.

A l'autre bout du village, devant la boutique Zonko, les trois Maraudeurs et Harry rencontrèrent Elsa et Katy.

-Salut les filles, lança Sirius.

-Salut, répondirent-elles.

-Lily n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Remus.

-Non, elle est à la librairie, l'informa Elsa.

-La…commença Peter.

-…Librairie finit Sirius.

-Bah oui, la librairie, rétorqua Katy, ne comprenant pas la réaction des quatre jeunes hommes. Pourquoi ?

-James y est aussi, déclara Harry.

-Oh, firent les deux jeunes filles.

-Ça risque de faire des étincelles s'ils se rencontrent, avoua Remus.

Soudain, Harry vit que son bracelet qui était un scrutoscope s'alluma et commença à siffler.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius, curieux.

-C'est…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une violente douleur venait de lui traverser le front. Il regarda sa montre et vu que les aiguilles désignant James et Lily pointaient sur « en danger de mort ». En voyant ça, le Survivant commença à s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent les autres, ne comprenant pas ce qui inquiétait leur ami.

-C'est James et Lily, ils sont en danger !

Puis il partit en courant en direction de la librairie.

Justement, devant la fameuse librairie, James et Lily furent rapidement encerclés par une dizaine de mangemorts qui venaient de transplaner dans le village sorcier. Rapidement, James attrapa la main de Lily et ils s'enfuirent en courant avec à leurs trousses les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans leur course, James se retournait pour lancer des sortilèges à l'aveuglette en espérant faire diminuer le nombre de leurs poursuivants. Leur fuite s'avérait être complexe puisque les mangemorts leur lançaient de nombreux sorts, les obligeant à emprunter diverses ruelles. A un moment, James entraina Lily dans une petite ruelle où ils se cachèrent derrière un petit mûr. Depuis le début, Lily n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, elle semblait tétanisée de peur.

-Lily, murmura James.

La jeune fille de répondit pas.

-Lily, recommença t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

-James, j'ai peur, sanglota t-elle.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, la rassura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ça va aller.

James pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune fille à quel point elle avait peur. Lui aussi était terrifié mais il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraitre. Il embrassa les cheveux de la jeune fille et ils restèrent ainsi, accroupi derrière le muret, blotti l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les surprenne.

-Vous avez cru pouvoir nous échapper ?

Quant à Harry, il courrait en direction de la librairie avec derrière lui les Maraudeurs et les amies de Lily qui l'avaient suivis. Soudain, il s'écroula au sol, terrassé par la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il sentit quelqu'un se pencher au dessus de lui et l'appeler :

-Josh, Josh, ça va ?

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscient.

-Mince, il recommence, s'exclama Remus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Katy.

-Ça, c'est la question à 10 000 Gallions ! plaisanta Sirius. On n'en sait rien du tout, continua t-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

Soudain, une personne courut vers eux, sa baguette braquée sur eux.

De l'autre côté du village, James et Lily étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre quand :

-Vous avez cru pouvoir nous échappez ? railla un mangemort.

James se releva d'un geste vif et se posta devant Lily pour la protéger.

-T'es courageux, gamin, remarqua un autre encagoulé. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui va nous empêcher de nous amuser avec ta petite-amie.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la toucher autrement…

-Autrement quoi ? l'interrompit l'autre. Tu crois que tu nous fais peur !

Et les cinq serviteurs du Voldemort se mirent à ricaner. James en profita et entraîna Lily dans sa course. Malheureusement, leur fuite n'échappa à leurs adversaires.

-Endoloris, lança un mangemort en pointant sa baguette en direction de James.

Celui-ci fut touché par le sortilège et s'écroula au sol en poussant un puissant cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Lily se pencha au dessus de lui et cria :

-James !

Puis, elle se releva dégaina sa baguette et la colère lui donna le courage d'envoyer un sortilège aux mangemorts :

-Stupéfix, s'exclama t-elle. Aussi tôt un homme vêtu tout de noir s'écroula, stupéfixé sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades.

Pendant ce temps, James criait toujours à cause de la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par des centaines de poignards en même temps. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter le supplice, il s'évanouit laissant Lily, seule, face à cinq mangemorts qui semblaient vouloir s'amuser.

Les Maraudeurs et les deux filles étaient penchés au dessus de Josh quand un homme couru vers eux, la baguette à la main. Les adolescents dégainèrent les leur d'un geste vif pour être près à combattre. Mais ils n'en n'eurent pas besoin car cette personne n'était autre que :

-Professeur Rutherford ! s'exclamèrent les élèves, content de voir leur professeur.

-Lui-même, répondit l'autre.

-Josh a encore fait une crise, l'informa Sirius.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que je vous cherchais.

-Vous vous en doutiez ? demanda Remus, d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Oui. Emmenez-le à l'abri et restez caché jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher, ordonna le professeur.

Les jeunes sorciers ne posèrent pas de question et soulevèrent leur camarade pour l'abriter. Puis Rutherford parti en courant en direction du champ de bataille afin d'empêcher de nuire les mangemorts.

-Endoloris, cria un mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur Lily.

La jeune fille, prise au dépourvu, ne réagit pas. Mais le sortilège n'arriva jamais jusqu'à elle. Une personne venait de bondir sur elle, pour la plaquer à terre. Lily s'aperçut que c'était un homme mais qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était grand, brun et était vêtu de l'uniforme des aurors.

Rapidement, les mangemorts furent entourés d'une dizaine d'aurors qui les maitrisèrent sans difficulté. L'homme qui avait bondi sur Lily se releva et l'aida à en faire de même.

-M…Merci, balbutia t-elle encore sous le choc.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas et couru vers James qui était encore allongé parterre, inconscient.

-Allez chercher Mélinda, ordonna t-il à ses collègues qui lui obéirent.

Puis il se retourna vers James et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-James, appela t-il. James !

-Il a reçu un Doloris, le prévint Lily.

Quand l'auror se tourna vers elle, Lily put voir dans ses yeux de la panique. Connaîtrait-il James ? Elle décida de lui poser la question pour le savoir.

-Vous connaissez James ? demanda t-elle.

-C'est mon fils ! répondit simplement l'auror en reposant son regard sur le corps inerte de son fils.

Soudain, arriva une femme assez belle, aux cheveux châtains et qui semblait folle d'inquiétude.

-Jack, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-elle.

-Je…Il était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé, chérie, répondit son mari.

-Il a reçu un puissant Doloris, expliqua Lily.

-Dans ce cas, il faut l'emmener à Poudlard, décida la mère de James.

Jack pris délicatement son fils dans ses bras et il partit en direction du château suivi de près par Mélinda et Lily. En chemin, ils croisèrent de nombreux aurors qui les avertirent que le danger était repoussé et que les mangemorts étaient partis.

De l'autre côté du village, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Katy et Elsa étaient toujours cachés dans l'arrière boutique de chez Zonko. A côté d'eux, Josh était allongé parterre, lui aussi toujours inconscient. Cela faisait vingt minutes que Rutherford leur avait demandé de se cacher quand il arriva dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

-Il n'est pas réveillé ? demanda t-il à ses élèves.

-Non.

-Nous devons rentrer au château, les mangemorts sont partis.

Rutherford se pencha au-dessus de Josh et le prit dans ses bras puis il partit en direction de Poudlard, suivi de près par les sixièmes années de Gryffondor.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux groupes se rencontrèrent.

-James ! cria Sirius en voyant son ami inconscient, dans les bras de son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius. James va bien mais il a reçu un puissant Doloris, le rassura Mélinda.

-Vous croyez que ça me rassure ? plaisanta le jeune Black.

-Ça devrait, pourtant !

Puis Jack Potter remarqua l'autre jeune homme dans les bras du professeur. Tout de suite, il s'inquiéta :

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda t-il précipitamment.

-Oh, c'est…heu… il s'est évanoui, rien de bien grave, répondit Rutherford ne souhaitant pas révéler la vérité à l'auror.

-Je l'ausculterais, une fois rendu à l'infirmerie, déclara Mélinda.

-Ça va, Lily ? interrogea Katy en voyant son amie extrêmement blanche.

-Oui, ça va.

-C'est toi la fameuse Lily ? demanda Jack avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Heu… oui. On se connaît ?

-Non, mais on a entendu parler de toi…et de James, répliqua Mélinda.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

-Sirius nous a parlé de toi, lui expliqua Jack.

-Sirius ? s'étonna Lily.

-Heu… Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille là, tenta de s'esquiver Sirius.

-Non, qu'est ce que tu as dis sur moi ? s'énerva la sorcière.

-Mais rien, se justifia le jeune homme. Aïe, s'écria t-il après que Lily lui ai tapé sur le bras.

-Calmez-vous, ordonna Rutherford. Nous arrivons. Je veux que vous alliez tous dans la Grande Salle avec les autres. Vous devez être comptés pour savoir s'il ne manque personne. Sauf toi, Lily, viens avec nous à l'infirmerie.

Le groupe se sépara et chacun partit de son côté.

Voilà pour le dix-neuvième chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mi tant de temps pour mettre ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et surtout je n'étais pas très motivée ; Alors si vous voulez la suite rapidement, il faut mieux que vous laissiez une review parce que là j'ai quand même mi deux semaines pour pondre ce chapitre que je n'aime pas trop.

A plus.


	20. Rdv avec l'amour

Voilà le vingtième chapitre, je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'avais pas mal de travail. Désormais je suis presque en vacances (le 26 juin) et donc je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Ce chapitre est centré sur James et Lily mais je vous jure que le prochain le sera sur Harry que j'ai un peu délaissé.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à certains mais je vais essayer d'y remédier dès ce soir.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 20 : **Rdv avec l'amour.

Après s'être assuré que Katy, Elsa, Sirius, Remus et Peter se soient bien rendu dans la Grande Salle, les trois adultes, accompagnés de Lily et des deux garçons inconscients, se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie afin que James et Josh soient soignés le plus rapidement possible. En arrivant à destination, Rutherford et Jack Potter posèrent délicatement les deux jeunes sorciers sur des lits voisins et se reculèrent afin que Mélinda et Pomfresh puissent les ausculter. Pendant ce temps là, Lily s'assit non loin de là, plus pâle que jamais. Jack s'apercevant de son état lui demanda :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Heu… oui…ça va, répondit-elle.

-Tu en es sûre ? insista l'auror.

-Oui, oui, je vous assure que je vais bien.

-Tu n'en a pas l'air, remarque le professeur de DCFM.

-Je crois que je ferrais mieux de rejoindre les autres, décida Lily.

Mais Pomfresh qui avait fini d'ausculter Josh, la retint :

-Mlle Evans, venez par là.

-Mais je vais bien, s'énerva la jeune fille.

-C'est à moi d'en juger, gronda l'infirmière.

A contrecœur, la Gryffondor fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la sortie pour venir se rasseoir sur le lit qu'elle venait de quitter. L'infirmière l'examina et lui donna une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle se repose et se remette de ses émotions.

Pendant ce temps, Mélinda, Jack et Rutherford discutaient, debout, à côté du lit de James. Soudain le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

-Maman ? murmura t-il.

-Oh, James, mon chéri ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda sa mère, inquiète.

-Je…J'ai mal partout, réussi t-il à articuler.

-C'est normal, tu as reçu un puissant Doloris.

-Où est Lily ? Comment vas t-elle ? s'inquiéta le jeune Potter.

-Elle va bien, ton père est arrivé juste après que tu te sois évanoui.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans le lit juste à côté de toi, lui répondit son père. Elle dort.

James voulut se redresser pour voir si la jeune fille était bien là mais la douleur que lui infligea le mouvement qu'il venait d'esquisser l'en dissuada et il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en gémissant.

-Mon chéri, évites de bouger, lui conseilla sa mère.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, ironisa James.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, plaisanta son père. Ça veut dire que tu vas bien.

-Mais oui je vais bien, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une dizaine de Trolls en furie mais à part ça, je pète la forme !

Les trois adultes rigolèrent.

Tout était noir. Pourquoi ne voyait-il que du noir ? Qu'étaient-se ces voix lointaines qu'il entendait ? Soudain, un point de lumière blanche apparut au loin. Ce point lumineux attirait son attention et il décida de s'en approcher. Il avança dans ce tunnel noir qui semblait sans fin, puis il arriva enfin devant ce point lumineux. En fait, c'était comme une sorte de porte de lumière. Harry décida de la franchir et une fois que ce fut fait, il se sentit tomber. Sa chute semblait elle aussi sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre quelque chose de dur et mou en même temps.

Remus alias Rutherford discutait avec Jack Potter quand soudain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri. Le lycanthrope accouru près du Survivant suivi de près par Pomfresh et Jack, Mélinda étant parti chercher une potion pour calmer la douleur de son fils.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, bondit dans son lit et cria de surprise. Ce qu'il venait de percuter n'était rien d'autre que son matelas. Quand il s'était redressé dans son lit, il avait été ébloui par la forte lumière blanche que renvoyaient les murs de la pièce et avait donc directement refermés les yeux. Le Survivant comprit rapidement où il se trouvait. Cette lumière blanche ne signifiait qu'une chose : il était encore à l'infirmerie !

-Josh, appela Rutherford. Josh !

-Poussez-vous, le bouscula Pomfresh pour pouvoir examiner son patient.

Le lycanthrope s'écarta pour laisser de la place à l'infirmière. Harry rouvrit les yeux mais plus doucement cette fois si. Il mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce.

-Comment vous sentez vous, Mr Wollen ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Heu…ça va, répondit simplement Josh. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

-Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose pour ça.

Pomfresh s'éloigna vers son bureau. Puis Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie en affichant un air sérieux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry au directeur.

-Des mangemorts ont attaqués Pré-au-Lard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sûrement pour nous montrer qu'ils ne sont pas morts et toujours puissant. Mais heureusement, pour l'instant nous ne déplorons aucun décès de notre côté…ni du leur malheureusement. Jack, j'aimerais vous parler, en privé, ajouta le vieux professeur.

Les deux sorciers s'écartèrent du groupe afin de ne pas être entendu. Pendant ce temps-là, le professeur de DCFM se pencha vers Harry.

-Tu devrais vraiment penser à l'abonnement ! se moqua t-il.

-Vas-y rigoles, mais je crois que tu n'es pas mieux, tu y viens à chaque pleine lune, riposta le jeune homme.

-Moi c'est différent, se défendit le loup-garou.

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion car Pomfresh revenait, avec à la main une potion qui donnait peu envie de la boire. Malheureusement pour Harry, elle lui était destinée et il devait l'avaler.

-Buvez-ça, ordonna l'infirmière.

-Je suis vraiment obligé ? tenta Harry.

-Oui, autrement je vous la fait boire de force.

-Très bien, se résigna le jeune homme en attrapant le gobelet que lui tendait Pomfresh. En buvant, il esquissa une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire Rutherford.

Alors que James faisait de même avec une potion que lui avait ramenée sa mère, Dumbledore déclara :

-Bien, je vois que mes élèves ne sont plus en danger, je vais donc vous laisser pour aller répondre aux lettres de parents inquiets pour leurs enfants et que je dois rassurer.

Le directeur sortit.

Lily put quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain, après avoir récupérée de sa frayeur. Quant aux garçons, ils durent attendre un jour de plus pour être libérer de l'emprise de Pomfresh.

Quand Harry sortit, il alla rendre une petite visite à Rutherford. James, lui, retourna directement à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quand il entra, il fut assailli par ses amis qui lui sautèrent dessus.

-Jamesie chéri, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Sir'.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Remus.

-Ça va mieux, heureusement autrement Pomfresh ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir.

-Josh est toujours à l'infirmerie ? interrogea le loup-garou.

-Non, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir… je ne sais pas qui, rajouta rapidement James avant que Remus n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ? tu t'inquiètes pour lui, maintenant ?

-Heu…non, je voulais juste savoir.

-Rem', je t'ai dis que c'était quelqu'un de bien, arrête de le soupçonner.

Le jeune Lupin ne put répondre à James car ils furent interrompus par Lily.

-Salut James.

-Salut Lily.

-Je pourrais te parler ?

-Oui, viens.

Il l'entraina dans le couloir pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Je t'écoute, l'informa t-il.

-Heu…Voilà…Je…Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir protégée l'autre jour.

-Oh…C'est normal.

-Nan, vraiment, merci.

-Y a pas de quoi !

James s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille se refermer sur son bras.

-James, attend. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la manière dont je t'ai traité depuis notre première année.

-Oh, Mlle Evans qui s'excuse, c'est une grande première, rigola le jeune homme.

-James, je ne plaisante pas.

-Je sais, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Puis elle tourna les talons et marcha dans le couloir en direction du parc. De son côté, James réfléchissait puis se décida enfin :

-Lily ! cria t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se retourna. James courut pour la rejoindre.

-Toi aussi, excuses-moi pour te ce que je t'ai fait endurer pendant ses cinq dernières années.

-Je crois que je vais pouvoir le faire, plaisanta t-elle.

-Tant mieux parce que j'ai autre chose à te dire ou plutôt à te demander.

Au fond d'elle-même, Lily espérait qu'il la réinviterait à aller au bal avec lui. Si c'était le cas, elle n'hésiterait pas et dirait « oui » avec plaisir. Quant à James, il se demandait encore s'il faisait bien de lui redemander, il ne pourrait pas supporter un nouvel échec.

-Qu'as-tu à me demander ?

-Heu… hésita le brun. Heu…non, rien.

-T'es sûr ? insista t-elle.

-Oui, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée.

Et il partit en courant en laissant derrière lui une Lily désespérée. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demander ? Peut être qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à elle ? Lily était effondrée, elle avait vraiment crue que James lui demanderait d'être sa cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

James se demandait s'il avait bien fait de ne pas la réinviter au bal. Peut être que cette fois-ci elle n'aurait pas refusé. Oui mais peut être qu'elle aurait accepté seulement parce qu'elle se sentait redevable par rapport à lui, pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et il préférait encore qu'elle lui dise non plutôt qu'elle aille avec lui sans en avoir vraiment envie. Tout compte fait, il avait bien fait de ne pas lui demander. Samedi, il n'irait pas au bal comme il n'avait pas de cavalière. Cette conclusion l'ennuyait, il n'avait jamais loupé un seul bal depuis qu'il était à Poudlard et ce n'est pas cette année que ça allait commencer. Il changea d'avis et partit à la recherche de Lily, lui James Potter n'allait quand même pas avoir peur d'inviter une fille au bal d'Halloween, ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches, il trouva enfin la personne qu'il voulait voir. Elle était assise dans l'herbe près du lac. James se dirigea vers Lily et s'assied à côté d'elle.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien venir ici pour réfléchir, fit-il remarquer.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai besoin de réfléchir ? rétorqua t-elle sur un ton qui était plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je ne sais pas, généralement quand on vient près du lac et qu'on y reste seul pendant pas mal de temps, c'est qu'on a besoin de réfléchir. Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Je sais.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je t'ai vu l'autre jour, tu es resté ici tout l'après-midi, l'informa t-elle.

-Oh ! Si je suis venu d'embêter une fois de plus c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à me dire ?

-Si, je t'ai menti. Je voulais te demander si…si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal d'halloween.

-Heu…pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé tout à l'heure ?

-Je…J'avais peur que tu dises non ou que tu acceptes en te sentant obligée.

-Eh bien, je te réponds oui et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'y sens pas du tout forcée, j'en ai envie.

Elle se leva et partit en direction du château en laissant derrière elle un James qui arborait un large sourire. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et déclara :

-La vie est géniale !

Quant à Lily, elle regagna le château en chantonnant :

-Je vais au bal avec James Potter, je vais au bal avec James Potter…

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle fut interpellée :

-Vous me semblez bien joyeuse, Mlle Evans ! remarque Rutherford.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

-Dans ce cas, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous allez mieux.

Puis le professeur de DCFM continua son chemin en souriant mais ça, Lily ne le voyait pas.

Quand la jeune fille rentra dans son dortoir, elle fut assaillie de questions que lui posaient ses amies.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

-Pourquoi t'es si contente ?

-Oh, oh, du calme les filles ! stoppa Lily.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda Elsa pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

-De choses qui ne vous regarde pas.

-Oh, s'il te plait Lil', dis nous ! supplia Katy.

-Je peux juste vous dire que j'ai un cavalier pour le bal de samedi.

-Nan, James ? s'enquit Elsa.

-James Potter, affirma Lily.

-On se doute que c'est James Potter ! plaisanta Katy.

Ce soir-là, deux jeunes sorciers s'endormirent avec un grand sourire dessiné sur leur visage.

Le jour du bal arriva rapidement. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les filles montèrent se préparer tandis que les garçons continuaient de discuter dans la salle commune.

-Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama soudainement Sirius.

-Quoi ? demandèrent en cœur les quatre autres jeunes hommes.

-Les filles sont hallucinantes !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est à peine 17H30 et elles montent déjà se préparer alors que le bal d'Halloween ne commence qu'à 19H.

-Que veux-tu Sirius, les filles ont beaucoup de travail ! ajouta James.

-Hey, se plaignit Lily qui était revenu dans la salle commune après y avoir oublié son livre de sortilèges. Elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Aïe ! s'écria le jeune Potter.

-Tu l'as bien cherché, se justifia la jeune fille.

-Là, je suis d'accord avec Lily, intervint Remus. Désolé James.

-Je disais ça pour rire, Lily, se disculpa James.

-J'espère bien, autrement tu iras seul au bal !

-Houlà, la tigresse se rebelle, se moqua Sirius.

-Je crois que je ferrais mieux de retourner me préparer si on ne veut pas qu'il y ait de meurtre avant le bal.

Lily remonta au pas de course dans son dortoir en laissant derrière elle cinq garçons hilares.

Vers 19H20, James, Sirius, Remus et Harry attendait dans la salle commune. Peter, lui, était rendu attendre sa cavalière qui était une cinquième année de Serdaigle. Soudain, une magnifique jeune fille descendit les escaliers. Elle était déguisée en princesse de conte de fée moldu.

-Ouah, trouva juste à dire Sirius qui était ébloui par la beauté de Katy, sa cavalière.

-Merci, répliqua t-elle. Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal dans ton costume d'auror.

Puis le couple sortit par le portrait de la grosse dame.

Arriva ensuite une seconde jeune fille qui n'était autre qu'Elsa.

-Tu es magnifique dans ce costume d'infirmière, la complimenta Remus.

-Merci, marmonna la Gryffondor en rougissant.

Elle attrapa le bras de son cavalier qui était déguisé en Zorro, un héros moldu et ils sortirent suivi d'Harry qui n'était pas encore déguisé.

Arriva enfin la plus belle, d'après James. Lily descendit lentement les escaliers. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose qui était légèrement décolletée.

-Tu…Tu…Tu es resplendissante, souffla enfin James.

-Heu, merci mais je ne peux pas vraiment te retourner le compliment.

C'était vrai que le costume de James ne le mettait pas vraiment en valeur et le rendait même hideux.

James allait lui expliquer pourquoi son choix s'était porté sur ce costume quand Lily l'entraîna vers la sortie.

-Je crois qu'on risque d'être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas ! déclara t-elle alors que les deux adolescents marchaient d'un pas rapide en direction de la Grande Salle.

En arrivant dans le hall, James fit stopper la jeune fille en la tirant par le bras.

-Lily, il faut que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai choisi ce costume.

-James, ce n'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là.

-Si, c'est important. Tu te souviens quand nous étions dans le train pour venir à Poudlard au début de l'année ?

-Heu, oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Tu m'as dit que tu sortirais avec moi quand je serais un troll. Ça y est j'en suis un, donc accepte tu de sortir avec moi ?

-James, murmura Lily. Je …

-Hé ! dépêché vous ! les interrompis Sirius.

James et Lily rejoignirent rapidement le reste du groupe qui commençait à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

-Sirius ! fulmina James.

-Quoi ? demanda l'autre ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

-Rappelle-moi de te tuer après cette soirée !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Laisse tomber, termina James en allant s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

Les Maraudeurs s'assirent avec leur cavalières et furent rapidement rejoint par Peter et la jeune Serdaigle qui l'accompagnait.

-Où est Josh ? demanda Remus.

-Heu, je crois qu'il est rendu mettre son costume, répondit Sirius.

-Il devrait déjà être là, remarqua James qui était bougon depuis que Sirius était intervenu peu avant.

La discussion fut coupée par Dumbledore qui se leva pour faire un petit discours d'ouverture. Naturellement, le silence se fit à toutes les tables.

-Chers élèves, commença le directeur, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour notre fête d'hall…

Mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée inopinée d'une personne. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur cette silhouette qui venait d'entrer. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous les sorciers présents de voir entrer…un mangemort. Oui, la personne qui avait interrompu la fête était un mangemort. D'un geste vif, les membres du corps professoral sortirent leur baguette. Soudain, le mangemort enleva sa capuche et s'exclama :

-Que la fête continue !

Tout de suite, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du professeur de DCFM qui avait reconnu comme le reste de l'assemblée, Josh. Effectivement, c'était bien Josh qui se cachait derrière ce costume.

-Mr Wollen, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous asseoir maintenant que votre entrée est réussie, ordonna Dumbledore à son élève, d'un ton qu'il voulait sérieux.

-Mais avec grand plaisir, professeur, répondit effrontément Josh en se dirigeant vers la table où les maraudeurs étaient assis.

-Bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent et tout le monde put remplir son estomac avant le bal.

-Là tu as fait fort ! s'exclama Sirius en s'adressant à Harry ;

-Merci, ça faisait un petit moment que cette idée me trottait dans la tête. Et je suis content de l'effet que ça fait. Dommage que Bryman n'était pas là pour voir ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça l'aurait fait rager que je sois déguisé en mangemort.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Remus.

-On va dire que c'est à lui que j'ai « emprunté » le déguisement.

-Comment ça ? interrogea le lycanthrope.

-Je crois que je parle un peu trop moi ! remarqua Harry. Oh, excuser moi, je crois que c'est à moi que Rutherford fait des signes, je dois y aller.

Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le Remus de son époque. En chemin, il se maudissait intérieurement d'en avoir dit autant en présence de Remus qui cherchait à tout prix à le coincer.

-Je dois dire que tu as fait fort ! chuchota Rutherford à Harry.

-Merci. Mais je crois que je viens de faire une énorme boulette.

-Ah bon ?

-Je viens de dire au Remus de cette époque que le déguisement appartenait à l'autre fouine…Malefoy, rajouta Harry en voyant l'expression d'incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Oh, effectivement, ça risque de poser problème !

-Je vais essayer de dévier la conversation sur autre chose.

-Fait de ton mieux, l'encouragea le lycanthrope alors que l'adolescent repartait déjà en direction de ses amis.

Pendant tout le repas, Remus essayait de ramener la discussion sur le fameux déguisement mais à chaque fois, Harry arrivait à faire diversion et ainsi à éviter de dire encore d'autres bêtises.

Quand tout le monde eut finit de manger le dessert, Dumbledore invita tous les élèves à se lever et fit disparaitre les tables et les chaises.

Maintenant que nos estomacs sont bien remplis, je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir ce bal. A votre entrée dans la salle, un numéro magique vous a été attribué et je vais tirer au sort deux numéros et les personnes étant en possession de ces numéros devront ouvrir le bal, déclara le directeur.

Le vieil homme tapota le bord du récipient comportant les petits bouts de papier. Au contact de la baguette du directeur, la coupe recracha un morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro 123.

-Génial, marmonna James en remarquant que c'était son numéro qui venait de sortir.

Dumbledore recommença et lut :

-le numéro 123, encore ! Etonnant. Je crois qu'il faut mieux que j'en choisisse un autre. Numéro 123. Hum, je vois que de petits farceurs ce sont amusés à truquer le tirage au sort. Dans ce cas, je vais ouvrir la coupe et voir s'il y a un autre numéro que le 123.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et déclara :

-Bien, parmi les nombreux 123, j'ai pu trouver de nombreux 17. dans ce cas, je demanderais aux personnes propriétaires de ces numéros de bien vouloir s'avancer sur la piste de danse.

James fut surpris de voir Lily s'avancer à ses côtés en direction de la piste de danse et se souvint de quelque chose qui c'était produit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Flashback :

James était assis à côté de Lily quand Sirius se leva et vint se poster entre les deux Gryffondors en leur attrapant leur bras où ils avaient leur bracelet comportant les numéros. Ce geste paru insignifiant pour James sur le moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Black se leva de nouveau et fit un clin d'œil à Josh qui le suivit en dehors de la salle.

Fin du flashback.

Maintenant que James y repensait, il était sûr que Josh et Sirius avait truqué le tirage au sort. Le jeune Potter n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir car il venait d'arriver au milieu de la piste et dû donc commencer à danser en compagnie de Lily.

Comme par hasard, l'orchestre entama le bal en jouant un slow. C'est pourquoi, la jeune fille vint se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant un court moment et furent rapidement rejoint par les autres couples. Alors que le temps avançait, Lily et James dansaient les yeux dans les yeux. James prit son courage à deux mains et tenta d'embrasser la jeune fille en espérant qu'elle ne le repousse pas une nouvelle fois. Rapidement ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Lily qui répondit au baiser du jeune homme. James s'éloigna un peu du visage de la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Il était heureux, sa dulcinée avait enfin succombé à son charme. D'un commun accord, ils sortirent dans le parc de l'école pour être plus tranquille. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée assis près du lac.

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Enfin c'est déjà pas mal. Encore une fois je suis désolée pour le retard mais je passais hier et aujourd'hui mes épreuves anticipées du bac !

Laissez moi des reviews pour me motiver et surtout parce que ça me fait hyper plaisir.

A plus.


	21. Suspicions

Me revoilà avec trois ou quatre (je sais plus !) semaines d'absence. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration et de motivation. En plus, j'ai dû passer mon bac de français et de SVT. Je dois dire que si je me suis décidé à écrire ce chapitre ce soir, c'est pour faire plaisir à Lisiane qui voulait lire mon chapitre avant de partir en Grèce.

Je fais un petit résumé du chapitre précédent pour ceux qui aurait oublié : il était axé sur James et Lily. En sortant de l'infirmerie, James se décide enfin à inviter Lily au bal. Celle_-_ci accepte et après que Sirius et Harry aient truqués le tirage au sort, ils finissent par sortir ensemble.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 21 : **Suspicions.

Le lendemain du magnifique bal d'Halloween, l'équipe des Lions s'entrainait afin de battre les Serdaigles qu'elle affronterait seulement après les vacances de Noel.

Comme à son habitude, Harry enchainait des figures plus ou moins spectaculaires et, bien entendu, très dangereuses si elles n'étaient pas maitrisées. Alors que le Survivant descendait à une vitesse fulgurante vers le sol à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée, un cognard lui frôla le sommet du crane. Cette soudaine apparition le déstabilisa et Harry tenta de remonter à la verticale mais malheureusement, ses reflexes lui firent faux bond pendant une fraction de seconde. Cela lui couta une violente rencontre avec le dur sol du terrain de Quidditch. Un peu sonné, le jeune homme ne se releva pas tout de suite, attendant que le paysage autour de lui arrête de tourné, mais il entendait qu'à quelques mètres de lui, une violente dispute venait d'éclater.

-Non mais vous êtes pas bien ? cria James aux Serpentards qui venaient d'arriver sur le terrain et qui avaient lancé le cognard sur Harry.

-Qu'est ce que t'as, Potter ? demanda Malefoy avec une certaine haine dans la voix.

-Vous avez failli tuer Josh ! s'énerva Sirius.

-Oh, juste pour ça, mais c'est rien, répliqua le blond.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale man…. Continua James près à sauter à la gorge du Serpentard.

-James, il n'en vaut pas la peine, le retint Remus qui venait de descendre des gradins et qui tenait fermement le brun à lunettes par les épaules.

-T'as raison, on ferrait mieux d'aller voir comment va notre attrapeur, continua le jeune Potter en faisant signe à son ami de le lâcher.

-Allez, du balai ! Dégagez le terrain bandes de veracrasses, il est à nous pour le reste de la soirée, répliqua Malefoy.

James ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher à la figure avant de se diriger vers son camarade qui était toujours à terre.

-Josh, ça va ? demanda Remus en se penchant au dessus du Survivant.

-J'ai connu mieux mais pire aussi.

-Tu peux te relever ? continua le lycanthrope.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas essayé.

Harry tenta de se relever mais la douleur que lui infligeait sa jambe le convainquit de rester au sol.

-Je ne peux pas me mettre sur ma jambe, j'ai trop mal, prévint Harry à l'adresse de ses camarades.

-Ok, on va t'aider, l'informa James en l'attrapant par un bras. Sirius en fit de même avec l'autre.

Une fois debout, Harry prit fortement appui sur ses camarades et le trio partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Les trois Gryffondors mirent un certain temps pour se rendre à destination car Josh était obligé de sautiller sur son pied gauche pour pouvoir avancer. La douleur au niveau de son genou droit le faisait horriblement souffrir mais il essayait de ne pas le laisser voir aux deux autres.

-Tu sais Josh, t'es pas obliger de faire comme si tu n'avais pas mal, se moqua Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry, mécontent d'avoir été découvert.

-Parce que je vois bien que tu essaye de rester calme mais ça se lit sur ta figure.

Les trois jeunes hommes rigolèrent et arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. James frappa et Pomfresh vint leur ouvrir. Quand elle vit James et Sirius en train de soutenir Harry, elle souffla bruyamment et ajouta :

-Mr Wollen, que vous arrive t_-_il, encore ?

-Heu… commença Harry. Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que vous me manquiez ?

-Non, certainement pas, répliqua la sorcière avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien, dans ce cas… continua Harry avant d'être interrompu par James qui commençait à trouver son camarade assez lourd aussi bien humoristiquement que physiquement.

-Josh est tombé de son balai et ne peut pas poser le pied parterre.

-Bien, allez l'asseoir là_-_bas, leur demanda Pomfresh en leur indiquant un lit situé près de son bureau.

Les garçons obéirent et l'infirmière commença à examiner le genou du malheureux attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Après un rapide bilan qui tira quelques grimaces au jeune sorcier souffrant, Pomfresh déclara :

-Mr Wollen, vous avez la rotule fêlée !

-Oh, et ça se répare facilement ? demanda le jeune homme, inquiet de devoir rester à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais vous donner une potion et normalement demain vous pourrez recourir.

-Parfait, laissa échapper Harry.

-Mais vous devrez faire très attention car votre genou sera encore fragile pendant une bonne semaine et je n'ai pas envie de vous revoir mettre les pieds ici.

-Josh est de si mauvaise compagnie ? plaisanta Sirius.

L'infirmière se retourna vers le brun aux cheveux longs et l'informa :

-Jeunes gens, je crois que vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations. Mr Wollen ne sortira d'ici que demain matin.

-Quoi ? s'écria l'intéressé. Je ne peux pas rester ici toute une journée.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix et fallait y réfléchir avant. De plus, je pensais que vous aimiez cet endroit !

-Heu, désolé mais non, pas vraiment ! assura Josh.

-Dans ce cas, vous ferriez mieux d'arrêter de vous blesser aussi souvent, s'énerva l'infirmière.

Voyant que Pomfresh commençait à s'énerver, James et Sirius décidèrent d'un regard qu'il était largement temps pour eux de quitter cette pièce aux murs blancs, au plus grand malheur de leur camarade blessé.

-Eh, les gars, me laissez pas tout seul, les implora t_-_il, sans succès.

Alors que Pomfresh était rendu chercher une des ses délicieuses potions, Harry ronchonna à voix haute.

-Génial, je me retrouve encore ici. Remus va encore se moquer de moi ! Pffffffff.

Comme convenu, Harry passa la nuit à l'infirmerie où il se sentit bien seul. Le lendemain matin, après l'avoir examiné, Pomfresh le délivra et il put rejoindre ses camarades pour le petit_-_déjeuner.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il fut ravi de voir James et Lily enlacés, en train de prendre leur petit_-_déjeuner. Mais très vite, il sentit qu'un regard insistant était posé sur lui. De ce fait, il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux bleu_-_gris de son professeur de DCFM. Celui_-_ci arborait un large sourire en regardant le Survivant qui en fut agacé. En effet, Harry savait qu'en souriant, Remus se moquait de lui ou plutôt de son énième passage à la case infirmerie. Voyant que plusieurs personnes commençaient à le dévisager, le jeune homme décida d'aller s'asseoir près de ses parents et de leurs amis.

Après le petit_-_déjeuner, les sixièmes années de Gryffondor entamaient leur journée par deux longues et ennuyantes heures d'Histoire de la Magie. En chemin, Harry remarqua que plusieurs personnes le regardaient bizarrement. Il crut voir dans leurs yeux une certaine…peur ? Pourquoi avaient_-_ils peur de lui ? Il ne leur avait rien fait ! Il secoua la tête et préféra ignorer ces regards qui le mettaient mal à aise. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile car tous les premières années semblaient apeurés en le voyant.

Les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie furent extrêmement longues et ennuyeuses. Quand la cloche sonna vers 10h, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie.

Alors que les Maraudeurs, Lily, Katy, Elsa et Harry parcouraient les sombres couloirs du château pour se rendre dans la cour intérieure, le Survivant fut agrippé par le bras droit et tiré à l'intérieur d'une classe vide, sans que ses amis ne s'en rendent compte. Croyant se faire attaquer, le jeune homme sortit prestement sa baguette et la pointa en direction de son agresseur qui se mit à rire.

-Je vois que tu as bien retenu la leçon de Maugrey : vigilance constante.

-Oh, Remus, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je vois ça ! rigola le lycanthrope alors qu'Harry était blanc comme un linge à cause de la frayeur que lui avait causé son professeur de DCFM.

-Oh lieu de rire, tu ferrais mieux de me dire ce que tu me veux avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent de ma subite disparition.

-Je voulais juste t'offrir ceci, continua Remus en tendant un paquet cadeau assez fin à Harry.

-Tu te souviens que mon anniversaire c'est le 31 juillet ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Et dit moi, quel jour on est ?

-Heu, le 2 novembre.

-Tout à fait, donc ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

-Je le sais, imbécile, mais je voulais quand même t'offrir ce petit présent.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Ouvre_-_le, tu verras.

Le Survivant obéit et déchira le papier qui entourait le cadeau. Remus venait de lui offrir un morceau de parchemin mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était un abonnement pour l'infirmerie.

-Ah, ah, ah, ironisa le jeune Potter. Je suis mort de rire.

-Quand j'ai appris ce qui t'était encore arrivé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'expliqua le lycanthrope.

-Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Il faut que je pense à l'emmener la prochaine fois que j'irais faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

-A part ça, quoi de neuf ? demanda Remus qui s'intéressait énormément au fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Oh rien.

Puis après avoir réfléchi un peu, Harry ajouta :

-Ah, si, une bonne partie des élèves me regardent bizarrement. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont peur de moi.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Lors du bal d'Halloween, ton entrée a été …comment dire…assez remarquée. En plus, t'étais déguisé en mangemort !

-Ouais, mais c'était qu'un costume.

-Tu sais, pour certains, ça signifie que tu es un mangemort.

-Pffffff, aucune ouverture d'esprit ces jeunes ! plaisanta le jeune sorcier.

-Dépêches_-_toi de rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne commencent à te chercher, le prévint Remus.

-Oui, j'y vais. A plus, le salua Harry en ouvrant la porte et en sortant au pas de course.

Cela faisait énormément plaisir au Survivant de pouvoir discuter avec Remus, il le considérait comme un oncle et il tenait beaucoup à lui. Malheureusement, les occasions de le voir sans attirer l'attention de ses camarades étaient rares. C'est pourquoi Remus l'avait « enlevé » subitement.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur même si tout le monde continuait de regarder Harry bizarrement.

Le soir, vers 21h, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le groupe des sixièmes années discutait tranquillement. Sirius plaisantait avec Katy, Remus et Elsa aidaient Peter à faire ses devoirs, James et Lily étaient en pleine séance de câlins et Harry regardait tout ce petit en pensant à l'avenir extrêmement sombre qui leur était réservé. Ça l'attristait de savoir que parmi les sept jeunes sorciers en face de lui, trois mourraient prématurément, un changerait de camp et un autre aura beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la disparition des autres. C'est à ce moment que le Survivant se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le futur d'Elsa et de Katy. Qu'allait_-_il leur arriver ? Allaient_-_elles mourir ? Rejoindre Voldemort ? S'éloigner de leurs amis ? Ou encore s'enfuir loin de tout ce malheur qui se répand sur leur pays ? N'ayant jamais entendu parler d'elles avant d'arriver à cette époque, Harry décida qu'il poserait la question à la seule personne qui pourrait lui répondre : Remus ou peut être au professeur Lewis qui enseignait l'art difficile de la Divination. Harry décida que Remus était la meilleure solution mais en même il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son ami en l'obligeant à se remémorer des souvenirs qui risquaient d'être douloureux.

Après mûre réflexion, Harry se leva et informa ses camarades :

-Je vais faire un tour.

-Mais…et le couvre_-_feu ? lui rappela Lily.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de marcher.

-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? demanda Sirius.

-Non, c'est bon, je préfère être seul. Désolé, rajouta t_-_il devant l'air déçu de ses amis.

-Ok, mais fais attention, l'avertit Lily, Rusard traîne souvent dans les couloirs pour coincer ceux qui enfreignent le règlement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferrais attention, la rassura Harry. A tout à l'heure.

Puis le tableau se referma derrière lui laissant les sept autres perplexes.

-Il est bizarre quand même ! recommença Remus.

-Rem', le prévint James, on a déjà cette discussion et je t'ai dis qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Je sais mais il y a quelque chose chez qui m'intrigue. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu ne me ferras pas changer d'avis sur le fait qu'il nous cache pas mal de chose. Déjà, rien que ce matin, il a disparut sans rien dire et est réapparut soudainement quelques minutes plus tard avec une excuse bidon, argumenta le loup_-_garou.

-C'est vrai que je suis assez d'accord avec lui, soutint Elsa. Moi je vous dis qu'il n'est pas net.

-Je crois qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose avant que l'on se dispute, les avertit Sirius qui voyait que ses amis allaient encore se disputer pour le même sujet : Josh.

-T'as raison Sirius, je ne pense pas de toute façon que nous puissions trouver un terrain d'entente, conclue James en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite_-_amie.

Remus regarda sa montre et déclara :

-Je vais me coucher.

-Déjà ! s'écria Sirius.

-Oui et je crois que tu devrais en faire autant.

-Non, je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Mais si t'es fatigué, insista Remus en lançant un regard noir à son ami qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Heureusement Kate compris que Remus voulait laisser James et Lily un peu seuls et obligea Sirius à monter dans les dortoirs.

C'est pourquoi, James et Lily se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Le jeune homme embrasa délicatement sa petite amie qui se blottit ensuite contre lui.

-James, l'appela t_-_elle.

-Oui ?

-Remus a raison, Josh était bizarre ce soir.

-Oh, Lily, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

-Nan, je ne veux pas dire qu'il est tout le temps bizarre mais ce soir j'avais l'impression qu'il était…triste en nous regardant.

-Tu sais, il n'a plus aucune famille, il doit se sentir un peu seul.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise !

-Si ça peut te rassurer, on peut le suivre.

-Comment ça ? demanda la rousse.

-J'ai une cape d'invisibilité et une carte de Poudlard. Avec ça on devrait le retrouver assez facilement.

-Je ne sais pas trop…hésita la jeune fille.

-Mais si vient, tu vas voir c'est amusant.

-D'accord, accepta Lily.

James remonta rapidement au dortoir pour chercher ses affaires et redescendit.

Le couple sortit de la salle commune et se couvrit de la cape. James activa la carte du Maraudeur et put voir que le point indiquant « Josh Wollen » se trouvait au niveau du quatrième étage. Il attrapa la main de Lily et la força à courir vers un tableau qui se révéla être un passage secret qui leur permit de rejoindre directement l'étage où se trouvait l'autre jeune homme. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent Josh à quelques pas d'eux. Celui_-_ci marchait les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée. Les deux autres Gryffondors s'approchèrent de lui en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et en vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien couverts par la cape. Soudain, le mystérieux Gryffondor s'arrêta devant un tableau et frappa. James et Lily se demandait qui Josh pouvait_-_il bien venir voir à cette heure_-_ci et à cet endroit_-_là. Ils eurent rapidement la réponse quand ils virent le tableau pivoter et laisser apparaître leur professeur de DCFM.

-Harry, que fais_-_tu ici, à cette heure_-_ci ? demanda le sorcier.

-Harry ? s'étonna le couple, tout bas pour ne pas être entendu.

-Il faut que je te parle, répondit le Survivant.

-A quel sujet ? l'interrogea Remus.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser entrer ?

-Oh, si bien sûr ! accepta le lycanthrope en faisant signe au Survivant de passer devant lui.

Une fois que les deux sorciers furent entrés, le tableau reboucha l'entrée du passage et James et Lily enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé, il l'a bien appelé Harry ? demanda James à sa petite_-_amie, tout en reprenant le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors.

-Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Et Josh ou Harry a tutoyé le professeur Rutherford.

-Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas dû le suivre, remarqua le jeune homme.

-Oui, maintenant, je le trouve bizarre.

-Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas en parler aux autres.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça risquerait d'envenimer encore plus les choses.

-Donc, Josh s'appelle en fait Harry et connait très bien le prof de DCFM. Avec ça, on ne peut que douter de lui, résuma le Gryffondor.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, on ne connait rien de lui. Pourquoi est ce que tu as dit à Remus qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance ? demanda la jeune fille, un peu perdu par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

James lui raconta sa discussion avec Harry, la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à son père et la réponse de ce dernier.

-James, je suis sûre que ton père sait quelque chose à propos de Josh et de Rutherford.

-Il ne veut rien me dire ! Mais peut être que si on le cuisine tous les deux ça marchera mieux ?

-Ça m'étonnerait !

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-James ! Ton père est auror. Il sait garder certaines choses secrètes.

-Oui c'est vrai. On verra ça pendant les vacances de noël, mon père m'a demandé d'inviter Josh. Et moi, je veux t'inviter, ma princesse, ajouta le jeune homme en attrapant Lily par la taille et en l'amenant vers lui. Tu veux ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son petit_-_ami et en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Bon, dépêchons_-_nous de rentrer avant de croiser Rusard et de se faire coller.

Le jeune couple rejoignit rapidement la tour des Gryffondors et après un dernier baiser en bas des escaliers de leurs dortoirs, ils se séparèrent et allèrent dormir. Ce qui ne fut pas chose facile avec ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Pendant ce temps_-_là, de l'autre côté du château, Harry et Remus ne se doutaient pas que James et Lily les avaient pris sur le fait. Le lycanthrope invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui était en face de lui.

-Ca devient une habitude de venir me voir le soir ! plaisanta Remus pour faire rire Harry qui semblait triste.

Le Survivant ne répondit rien, ce qui fit comprendre au professeur de DCFM que son élève n'était pas d'humeur à rire ce soir.

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t_-_il en s'asseyant près du jeune homme.

-Je…J'ai…hésita le jeune Potter, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Et bien, vas_-_y, l'autorisa le loup_-_garou tout en craignant ce que le jeune homme allait demander.

-Que sont devenus Elsa et Katy ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

Harry remarqua que ses questions mettaient mal à l'aise son ami mais l'envie de savoir était plus forte que la pitié qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis.

-Remus, dis_-_le moi, j'ai besoin de savoir, le supplia le jeune homme.

Le lycanthrope se leva et commença à faire les cents pas au milieu du salon. Après un moment de silence, il décida de répondre.

-Katy…commença t_-_il d'une voix tremblante, Katy est morte peu de temps avant tes parents. Elle aussi était auror. Elle a été appelée lors d'une attaque contre un musée moldu et a reçu le sortilège de la mort de la main de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. D'ailleurs, il est allé s'en vanter auprès de Patmol qui en a eu le cœur brisé. Katy et Sirius devaient se marier quelques jours après ta naissance. Après ça, Sirius a eu beaucoup de mal a remonter la pente, heureusement, James et Lily l'ont accueillis chez eux et l'ont réconfortés. Puis tu es né et Patmol a décidé qu'il ne vivrait plus que pour son filleul. Il aurait donné sa vie pour toi.

-Et il l'a fait, l'interrompit Harry en repensant à la funeste soirée au Ministère de la Magie.

-Oui, et tu connais la suite, ce sale rat de Peter a vendu tes parents et envoyé Sirius en prison. Ce jour_-_là, j'ai tout perdu. Je n'avais que mes amis dans ma vie et trois d'entre étaient supposés être morts et l'autre était un meurtrier et mangemort de surcroit.

-Et Elsa ? demanda Harry d'une voix enrouée par les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-Après Poudlard, elle est partit faire ses études de médicomage en Australie pour fuir l'Angleterre, là où toute sa famille a été assassinée par les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

-Je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer mon amour de peur d'être rejeté à cause de ma lycanthropie.

-Oh, trouva seulement à dire le jeune Potter. Et que lui est_-_il arrivé ensuite ?

-Quelques mois plus tard, elle est partie en expédition dans la forêt amazonienne et elle n'en ait jamais revenu.

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés dans un souffle.

-Je…Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu avais le droit de connaître la vérité.

-Oui mais je n'avais pas celui de te faire souffrir.

Harry se leva et alla poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Harry, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Essayes de faire attention à toi même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec Voldemort qui te court après.

-Je te le promets.

Puis les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien. Finalement, Harry et Remus finirent par s'endormir vers 4h du matin, sur les canapés du salon.

Le lendemain matin, quand James se réveilla, il fut étonné de voir que Josh n'était pas dans son lit et encore plus en constatant que le lit n'était même pas défait. Rapidement, il s'habilla se prépara et couru rejoindre Lily qui était en train de lire dans la salle commune. James arriva en courant à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

-T'as pas vu Josh ?

-Bonjour, oui j'ai passé une bonne nuit et toi mon chéri ? répondit la jeune fille, vexée par le manque d'attention dont faisait preuve son petit_-_ami.

-Oh, je suis désolée, ma princesse, s'excusa t_-_il en l'embrassant passionnément. Mais Josh n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On le verra au petit_-_déjeuner, le rassura la rousse.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, se résigna le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de Lily et en entourant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

Une fois que Sirius fut enfin prêt, le petit groupe pu descendre manger. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, James regarda vers la table des Gryffondors mais ne vit pas la personne qu'il cherchait. Puis son regard dévia vers celle des professeurs et une fois encore, le jeune homme fut dessus en ne voyant pas Rutherford.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, lui murmura Lily à l'oreille. Josh est un grand garçon et peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

-Hum, fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche de James.

Pendant tout le petit_-_déjeuner, le jeune Potter se retournait à chaque arrivée dans la grande Salle. Agacée par son attitude, Lily lui lança :

-James ! Arrête de faire ça.

-Quoi ? lui demanda le jeune homme sur un ton agressif.

-Ecoutes_-_moi bien, je ne le répèterais pas. Josh peut se débrouiller tout seul et je suis sûre qu'il s'est endormi quelque part dans le château et qu'il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui, ça ne sert à rien.

-Oui, excuse_-_moi.

Le reste du repas se passa un peu mieux. Puis arriva enfin l'heure de se rendre en cours de DCFM.

De l'autre côté du château, dans un appartement du quatrième étage, Remus se réveilla en sursaut et regarda sa montre.

-Merde, laissa échapper le professeur Rutherford. Harry, réveille_-_toi, continua t_-_il en secouant le jeune homme encore endormi. On est en retard pour mon cours.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le Survivant en se levant d'un bond.

-Ça fait cinq minutes que j'aurais dû commencer mon cours.

-Et moi cinq minutes que je devrais le suivre !

Les deux sorciers se lancèrent un dernier regard et d'un commun accord sortirent en courant de l'appartement de Remus.

C'est essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la salle de cours où les attendaient les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

-Excusez…moi…pour…le…retard…lança Rutherford à bout de souffle, en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe.

Harry rejoignit les Maraudeurs qui le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.

-Quoi ? s'énerva t_-_il.

-Rien, répondirent les autres d'une même voix en entrant.

Yes, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de tant à l'écrire mais je souffert d'un gros manque de temps, d'inspiration et de motivation. Je dois dire que j'ai été assez déçue par le nombre de reviews que vous m'avez laissées. ¨Par exemple, sur un des sites j'ai plus de 400 lectures par chapitre et seulement 7 reviews. Ça me désole un peu. Mais ce délai extrêmement long est surtout dû au fait que j'avais mon bac de français et de svt à passer et donc pas mal de chose à réviser ? En plus, avec quelques copines nous avons tournés un film et ça m'a prit pas mal de temps.

Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai pas le temps de me relire !

Voilà, je tiens malgré tout à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews. Je pense que si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je n'aurais pas continué ma fic.

J'espère que vous me mettrez une petite review pour me motiver car j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre qui je le pense sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier, je ne sais pas encore !

Bizzzzzzzzzz. A plus.


	22. Annonces et espionnage

Salut à tous et à toutes. Voici un nouveau chapitre avec une semaine de retard. J'ai décidé que désormais, je ne vous dirais plus quand est ce que je mets le prochain chapitre car je n'arrive jamais à l'écrire à temps. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 22 :** Annonces et espionnage.

Un mois avait passé depuis que James et Lily avaient découvert un renseignement assez déconcertant concernant Josh ou plutôt Harry. En effet, le couple avait surpris une discussion entre Rutherford et Josh, lors de laquelle le professeur avait appelé le jeune homme « Harry » qui, en retour, avait tutoyé son enseignant. A cela, était venu s'ajouter le fait que les deux sorciers étaient arrivés en retard et ensemble lors du cours de DCFM consacré aux sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Depuis cette nuit-là, James et Lily essayaient de découvrir ce que cachaient les deux sorciers. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, James céda aux demandes de son père et se décida à inviter Josh ou peu importe son prénom, pour les vacances de Noël. En plus, James et Lily pourraient l'espionner plus facilement au manoir Potter qu'à Poudlard puisque la superficie de la propriété de la famille de James était moins importante que celle sur laquelle s'étendait l'école de sorcellerie.

C'est pourquoi, alors que les cours de la journée venaient de se terminer, James courut après Harry dans le couloir qui menait vers la tour des Gryffondors. Après une course parsemée d'obstacles en tous genres, le brun à lunettes arriva à la hauteur de son camarade qui marchait tranquillement en réfléchissant, la main posée sur une médaille qu'il portait autour du cou.

-Josh, l'interpella James.

-Oui ? répondit l'autre en se tournant vers son nouvel interlocuteur avec un air surpris ancré sur son visage.

-Heu, commença James, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa demande. Voilà, est- ce que ça te dirait de venir passer les vacances de Noël chez moi ?

Face au soulèvement du sourcil gauche de son camarade, le jeune Potter jugea nécessaire de rajouter :

-Mes parents t'ont trouvé très sympa et seraient très contents si tu venais chez nous pour les vacances.

Harry ne répondait pas et semblait réfléchir. De son côté, James espérait que son interlocuteur accepterait car ça leur faciliterait leur travail de recherches, à Lily et à lui.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry prit la parole :

-J'accepte, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances cet été, alors je ne vois aucune raison de refuser.

-Parfait, laissa échapper James. Je vais aller leur envoyer une lettre pour les avertir qu'ils auront trois personnes à venir récupérer à la gare de King's Cross.

-Sirius vient chez toi aussi ?

-Non, il est obligé d'aller dans sa famille mais Lily vient pour les deux semaines.

-Ah, ok, répondit simplement Harry en essayant de cacher la joie que lui procurait le fait de savoir qu'il allait passer Noël avec toute sa famille. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un, je te laisse.

-Ok, a plus.

Et les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent avec tous les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres que l'autre ne vit pas. Effectivement, Harry était content de passer Noël avec sa famille quant à James, lui, était ravi de pouvoir espionner Josh plus facilement.

Mais Harry repensa vite à la personne qu'il devait aller voir. En effet, si le Survivant allait au manoir des Potter pendant toutes les vacances et que le rideau apparaissait, il ne pourrait pas repartir en même temps que Remus et il était hors de question qu'il fasse le même coup que ce sale égoïste de Malefoy. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de rentrer à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry prit le chemin du bureau du professeur Rutherford qui se trouvait au troisième étage. Le jeune homme marcha rapidement, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva enfin devant une petite porte en bois qu'il avait souvent franchi. Par politesse, Harry préféra frapper plutôt que de rentrer directement et risquer de déranger Remus.

-Entrez, résonna la voix du lycanthrope à travers la porte.

-Salut, lança le Survivant en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ah, c'est toi Harry !

-Oui mais peut être que tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? questionna le jeune homme an stoppant son geste de fermeture de la porte au cas où il devrait repartir.

-Non, c'est juste que je suis étonné de te voir ici, je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne se voir qu'une fois par semaine pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tes camarades qui commencent à se poser des questions.

Le professeur avait dit tout ça sans reprendre son souffle.

-Respire ! se moqua le jeune Gryffondor. En plus, je le sais déjà tout ça.

-Bon, je suppose que si tu es venu me voir, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me demander.

-Suis-je si prévisible ? plaisanta Harry.

-Franchement…oui. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu travailles ce point-là, car ça risque de te jouer des tours quand tu devras affronter Voldemort. Mais je m'égare un peu et je ne crois pas que c'était de ça que tu voulais me parler !

-Non, en effet. Mon père m'a invité à passer les vacances de Noël chez lui…

-C'est génial, l'interrompit Lupin.

-Oui mais imagine que le rideau apparait alors que je suis là-bas, on ne pourra pas repartir tous les deux en même temps.

-Oui, c'est ennuyeux.

-Alors je…j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir avec moi chez mes grands-parents, proposa Harry.

-Heu, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vu d'un très bon œil par tes camarades. James a des doutes sur toi et moi. Je pense que le fait de passer deux semaines chez lui va l'aider à nous démasquer. Ton père est quelqu'un de très intelligent, Harry.

-S'il te plait, Remus, le supplia le jeune homme. C'est le seul Noël que je pourrais passer avec ma famille.

-Ce n'est pas très loyal de ta part, Harry.

-De quoi ? demanda le jeune Gryffondor, l'air innocent

-Je ne peux pas te refuser le droit de passer le seul Noël avec ta famille. Donc, c'est bon, je viens avec toi mais il reste encore un problème !

-Lequel ?

-Il faut convaincre Dumbledore et les Potter.

-Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Allez, viens, allons voir Dumbledore.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la salle et partirent en direction du bureau du directeur. En chemin, Remus réfléchissait aux arguments qu'il devrait utiliser pour convaincre Dumbledore et Jack Potter. De son côté, Harry faisait de même et se disait que pour décider son grand-père, ça ne serait pas difficile vu qu'il était au courant de l'histoire de son petit-fils.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau directorial, Remus prononça le mot de passe et la statue pivota pour laisser apparaitre un escalier en colimaçon. Une fois en haut, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent devant une massive porte en bois sur laquelle le professeur de DCFM frappa trois petits coups, sous l'œil impatient d'Harry.

-Entrez, autorisa Dumbledore.

Le Survivant et le lycanthrope entrèrent et se placèrent face au directeur qui était assis sur son imposant fauteuil derrière son bureau. En entendant la porte se refermer, le vieil homme leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres en voyant qui était ses deux visiteurs.

-Messieurs Rutherford et Wollen, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda le professeur dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Eh bien, commença Lupin, un peu gêné par le regard insistant du vieux professeur. James Potter a invité Harry…

-Josh.

Devant les regards interrogateurs des deux jeunes gens, le directeur précisa :

-Je pense qu'il est préférable et plus prudent d'appeler Mr Wollen par son prénom d'emprunt.

-Oh, oui. Excusez-moi. Je disais donc que James avait invité Josh à passer les vacances de Noël chez lui, continua Lupin en insistant bien sur le prénom du jeune homme présent dans la pièce. Josh a accepté mais nous venons de nous rendre compte que si le rideau, qui doit nous ramener chez nous, apparait durant ces vacances, nous ne pourrons pas rentrer en même temps. C'est pourquoi nous venons vous demandez l'autorisation pour que j'accompagne Harry… Josh, se reprit le professeur sous l'œil amusé de son supérieur, chez les Potter.

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants et reprit la parole, l'air pensif :

-Moi, je ne vois aucune raison de m'opposer à cette proposition mais il faut trouver un prétexte pour que la famille de Josh ne se pose pas trop de questions.

-J'y ai réfléchi, intervint Harry alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la discussion. Et je pense que nous pouvons dire à mes grands-parents que c'est pour des raisons de sécurité.

-Oui, cette solution tient la route, déclara Dumbledore. Je vais avertir Jack Potter et je compte sur vous pour prévenir James.

-Bien, professeur, répondirent les deux voyageurs temporels alors que le directeur prenait un morceau de parchemin vierge, pour écrire au grand-père d'Harry.

Voyant que les deux sorciers ne sortaient pas de son bureau, Dumbledore demanda :

-Vouliez-vous me parler d'autre chose ?

-Non, répondirent une fois de plus en même temps les deux autres.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas.

-Au revoir, professeur.

-Au revoir.

Lupin et Harry sortirent du bureau avec des airs victorieux visibles sur leur visage.

-Bien, maintenant que ça c'est fait, commença Remus, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le dire à James. Qui s'en charge ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas toi ? ça fait plus officiel quand c'est un prof qui le dit, proposa Harry.

-Dit plutôt que t'as peur de le dire à ton père, se moqua le loup-garou.

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

-Pffffff, t'as peur d'un ado de seize. Quand on sait ça, c'est angoissant de penser que tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort !

-Ah, c'est bon, je vais le dire à James. Tu m'énerves !

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ton professeur, plaisanta Remus. Je viens avec toi, comme ça, t'auras moins peur !

-Ah ah ah, je suis mort de rire, conclue Harry avec un petit brin d'agacement perceptible dans sa voix.

Les deux sorciers partir à la recherche du jeune Potter afin de lui apprendre la nouvelle. En chemin, Harry réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Remus. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son père quand il apprendrait qu'un professeur passerait les vacances chez lui. Après tout, les vacances s'étaient fait pour oublier l'école et se reposer et là, James devra faire attention à ce qu'il ferra et ça risquait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur !

Au bout de vingt minutes de recherches, le jeune homme que poursuivaient Harry et Remus pointa le bout de son nez au détour d'un couloir. Il était accompagné da sa petite-amie, Lily.

-James, Lily, commença Harry peu sûr de lui.

-Oui ? répondirent les deux adolescents.

-James, tu m'as invité chez toi pour les vacances de Noël, se lança le Survivant en se tournant vers son père et donc en se mettant dos à Rutherford et son sourire agaçant.

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'en ai averti mes parents et ils sont contents que tu ais acceptés.

-Heu, j'en ai informé Dumbledore et il a décidé que le professeur Rutherford devrait venir avec moi… autrement je devrais rester à Poudlard, rajouta le jeune homme en voyant l'air perplexe de son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent James et Lily, interloqués.

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, intervint le lycanthrope.

-Mais, il est en sécurité chez moi, mon père est le plus grand auror de Grande-Bretagne.

-Oui mais ça ne suffit pas, continua le professeur.

-Pourtant, il a bien passé un mois chez moi pendant les vacances d'été et il n'y avait personne pour le protéger.

A ce moment là, Harry se retourna rapidement vers Remus et il put voir une certaine lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami. En effet, les deux voyageurs temporels n'avaient pas pensé que James utiliserait cet argument.

De leur côté, James et Lily se regardait avec une lueur de victoire dans leur regard. Effectivement, les deux jeunes gens étaient contents d'avoir réussi à piéger les deux sorciers assez mystérieux.

-Heu… Et bien… hésita Harry. Maintenant je suis un peu plus en danger donc il me faut une plus grande sécurité.

-Voilà, ajouta Lupin pour appuyer les dires du Survivant qui le regarda comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'idiot.

-Et pourquoi est que tu es plus en danger ? l'interrogea Lily.

-C'est à cause de Bryman, depuis qu'il m'a laissé, je ne suis plus vraiment en sécurité nulle part.

-Pourquoi ? continua James.

-Cela serait long et compliqué à expliquer, intervint Remus pour essayer d'écourter cette discussion.

-Oh, trouvèrent seulement à dire les deux Gryffondors.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est fait, continua le professeur, je vais vous laissez.

-Au revoir, professeur, répondirent les trois élèves d'une même voix.

Une fois que Rutherford fut parti, Harry lança :

-Moi aussi, il faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure.

-Attend, Josh…

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà sauvé en courant.

-Ils sont vraiment étranges, fit remarquer James en se tournant vers Lily.

-Oui, ils doivent nous cacher pas mal de choses.

-Oui et nous les découvrirons pendant les vacances. Parole de Potter !

Lily rigola devant l'air important que prit son petit-ami en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

Pendant ce temps, Harry courait pour essayer de rattraper Remus qui l'avait lâchement laissé se débrouiller. Il finit par le voir au bout du couloir, c'est pourquoi il accéléra son allure et arriva rapidement à hauteur de l'autre sorcier.

-Lâche ! lança le jeune Gryffondor.

-Quoi ! s'exclama le lycanthrope en se tournant vivement vers la personne qui venait de l'agresser verbalement.

-Tu m'as laissé me débrouiller tout seul !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour que notre histoire est l'air crédible mais je t'avais dit que tes parents étaient intelligents.

-C'est vrai que le « voilà », c'était bien trouvé, je suis sûr que ça les a convaincus.

-Bon, tu ne vas pas m'en faire une montagne. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

-Ouais, en tout cas, maintenant ils sont sûrs qu'on leur cache des trucs.

-Que veux-tu ! On ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Bon, il faut que je te laisse Josh, le salua Remus en insistant sur son nom comme lors de la discussion avec Dumbledore.

-A plus, termina Harry en commençant à s'éloigner.

-A ce soir tu veux dire !

-Quoi ? s'exclama le Survivant en revenant vers son ami.

-Oui, tu sais…pour ton cours particulier…20h …mon bureau, se moqua le loup-garou.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on est lundi, déclara Harry en se tapant le front avec le plat de la main. A tout à l'heure alors.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Harry prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner alors que Remus se dirigeait vers la petite salle, adjacente à la salle où se déroulaient les repas.

Durant tout le dîner, les futurs parents d'Harry ne cessèrent de lui lancer des regards en coin, ce qui agaça le jeune homme qui essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre. Arrivé au dessert, Harry était excédé et ne put se retenir de lancer :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, répondirent les deux autres alors que leurs joues rougissaient à vu d'œil.

-J'ai plus faim, déclara Harry en se levant sous les regards étonnés de ses autres camarades et il sortit en trombes der la Grande Salle.

-Vraiment étrange ! s'exclama Remus.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, marmonna James afin de n'être entendu de personne même pas de son ami lycanthrope qui avait pourtant l'ouïe très développée.

Le Survivant sortit de la Grande Salle, énervé. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait une demi-heure avant son cours particulier. Il décida d'aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir se promener à sa guise dans tout le château.

Après vingt bonnes minutes de promenade et de réflexion, le jeune homme retourna à la tour des Gryffondors pour y déposer sa cape d'invisibilité qui ne lui servirait à rien pendant son cours avec Remus.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, James et Lily étaient assis sur un canapé et discutaient tout en s'embrassant de temps en temps. A côté d'eux, Sirius et Remus disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier où le lycanthrope était en train de ridiculiser son adversaire. Soudain, le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre le jeune homme soi disant américain. Celui-ci courut vers le dortoir et redescendit quelques secondes plus tard pour ressortir de la salle. James regarda Lily et comprit qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui.

-On va faire un tour, lança James en se levant.

-Attendez, on finit, répondit Sirius sans lever les yeux de sur le jeu.

-Heu, en fait, on voulait juste y aller Lily et moi !

-Oh, bah à tout à l'heure alors, conclue Sirius en déplaçant son cavalier sur le plateau du jeu.

Le couple de Gryffondors sortit en vitesse et se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité de James.

-Tu l'as toujours sur toi ? demanda Lily, surprise que James sorte la cape de sous sa robe de sorcier.

-Ces temps-ci, oui. Tu vois, ça peut toujours servir.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit la jeune fille en se blottissant contre son petit-ami pour être sûre d'être entièrement invisible. Mais, maintenant il est parti, comment on va faire pour le retrouver ?

-J'ai un autre atout dans ma poche, ma puce, répliqua James en sortant un morceau de parchemin. La carte du Maraudeur ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le morceau de parchemin se couvrit d'une encre rouge sang qui dessina les couloirs de Poudlard. James repéra rapidement le point sous lequel était écrit Josh Wollen. Il était juste à l'étage supérieur. Puis ils le virent entrer dans le bureau du professeur Rutherford.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? demanda James, sarcastique.

-Allons y, conseilla Lily en entrainant son petit-ami à la suivre vers les escaliers.

Le couple arriva rapidement devant le bureau dans lequel Rutherford et Josh était enfermé. James colla son oreille contre la porte.

-J'entends rien, s'exclama t-il en chuchotant. Il doit y avoir un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.

-Oui, sûrement.

-A ton avis, ils font quoi là dedans ? demanda James alors qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

-T'es pas un gars pour rien, se moqua Lily.

-Oh, c'est bon, s'énerva James.

-Mais t'éner…commença la jeune fille avant d'être interrompue par la main que James venait de poser sur sa bouche.

Immédiatement, elle tourna la tête vers son petit-ami et vit qu'il lui faisait signe de ne pas faire de bruit en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. D'un geste vif, le Gryffondor les recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et ils allèrent se cacher dans un coin sombre du couloir. A ce moment-là, le professeur de potion, Graytton, passa dans la lumière d'un flambeau qui l'éclaira. C'est ainsi que James et Lily le virent frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur de DCFM. Après quelques secondes d'attente, le loup-garou vint ouvrir la porte.

-Professeur Graytton, s'étonna t-il.

-Rutherford, Dumbledore veut vous voir, l'informa le professeur de potion de sa voix grave et peu aimable.

-Très bien, j'irais le voir dès que j'aurais fini ce que j'étais à faire.

-Non, il veut voir tout de suite, gronda l'autre.

-Bon, je vais y aller maintenant. Ne touches pas au coffre tant que je ne suis pas là, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son élève qui l'attendait dans la salle.

-Bien, professeur, obéit le jeune homme.

-Je reviens, termina Remus en se dirigeant vers le couloir en compagnie de Graytton.

Cachés dans le noir et sous la cape d'invisibilité, James et Lily avaient assistés à toute la scène. C'est pourquoi, quand Rutherford fut assez loin, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte. Ils y entrèrent et allèrent se cacher dans un coin sans qu'Harry ne remarque leur présence.

-Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, fulmina le Survivant à voix haute. Surtout ne touche pas au offre. Je vais me gêner !

Harry se leva de sur la chaise où il était assis et marcha jusqu'au coffre placé au centre de la pièce. A l'autre côté de la salle, le couple ne loupait rien de ce qui se passait juste sous leurs yeux.

Arrivé devant le coffre, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança :

-Alohomora.

La cible fut touchée par le sortilège et s'ouvrit laissant échapper un Détraqueur.

Soudain, le Survivant ressentit cette sensation de froid et lança un nouveau sort pour se protéger :

-Spero Patronum.

Sous les yeux ébahis de James, un cerf argenté ressemblant trait pour trait à Cornedrue, sortit de la baguette du jeune homme et repoussa l'horrible créature jusque dans le coffre.

Le Survivant, sonné et fatigué, se laissa tomber sur le sol pour récupérer.

De son côté, James était apeuré par ce qu'il venait de voir et se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers la sortie entrainant à sa suite, une Lily quelque peu désemparé par la puissance du mystérieux sorcier.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du bureau de Rutherford et à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, James enleva la cape de sur eux. Lily dévisagea son compagnon et fut étonné de voir qu'il était d'une extrême pâleur.

-James, ça va ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.

-Je…heu...oui, tenta de la rassurer le jeune homme.

-Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

-C'est juste que…, commença James avant de s'arrêter.

-C'est juste que quoi ? s'énerva Lily devant son petit-ami devenu soudainement peu loquasse.

-Le patronus de Josh et mon animagus se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, lâcha le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Quel animagus ?

-Je suis un animagus non-déclaré.

-Et ?

-Peter et Sirius aussi.

-De mieux en mieux.

-Et je me transforme en cerf. Exactement le même que celui que Josh a fait sortir de sa baguette.

-Super, plus ça va moins je comprends.

-Ce gars est vraiment bizarre, Lily.

-Je sais…et je sais aussi qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant de se faire prendre par Rusard, ajouta la rousse en regardant sa montre.

Les jours qui précédaient le départ pour les vacances de noël passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. James et Lily se méfiaient plus que jamais de Josh et Rutherford et se demandaient de plus en plus si c'étaient une bonne idée qu'ils viennent tous les deux pendant deux semaines chez les Potter. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Le départ du train était imminent et ils devaient à tous prix se trouver un compartiment d libre s'ils ne voulaient pas voyager debout on avec des premières années stupides.

-Celui-là est vide, s'écria Sirius à l'adresse de ses amis.

-Cool, s'exclama James. J'ai bien crû qu'on allait devoir faire tout le voyage avec les fans hystériques de Sirius.

-Je te signale qu'elles en ont pas qu'après moi, fit remarquer le jeune Black en s'asseyant en face de James qui avait Lily sur ses genoux.

-Et moi je te signale que je ne suis plus un cœur à prendre, ajouta Potter en embrassant tendrement Lily.

Les discussions cessèrent quand Josh entra dans le compartiment, accompagné du professeur de DCFM.

-Il ne faut pas vous interrompre pour moi, lança Rutherford.

Les adolescents le regardèrent sans rien dire. Se sentant de trop, le professeur décida de veiller à la protection du jeune homme en restant à l'extérieur du compartiment.

-Alors comme ça, t'as besoin d'une protection rapprochée ? commença Remus en s'adressant à Harry.

-Heu…Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas génial mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ça ou je reste à Poudlard.

-Et pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin de cette protection ? continua le lycanthrope au plus grand plaisir de James et Lily et désespoir de Josh.

Ce dernier fut sorti d'affaire par Rutherford qui lui demanda de venir le voir. Harry ne se le fit pas répéter et sortit à vitesse grand V.

-Merci, murmura le Survivant à son ami qui venait de le sortir d'un mauvais pas. Tu m'as sauvé la mise.

-Oui, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir éviter les questions pendant tout le voyage.

-Oui, je sais mais qu'est ce que je pourrais leur dire ?

J'ai une idée, affirma Rutherford.

Le professeur expliqua sa fameuse illumination à Harry pendant que les autres, dans le compartiment continuait à avoir des doutes.

-Il ne va pas pouvoir éviter mes questions tout le temps, lança Remus.

-Oui, quand il rentre, il sera obligé d'y répondre, se réjouit James.

-Je croyais que ne voulais pas que je lui pose des questions ! s'exclama le lycanthrope.

-Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis, répliqua le jeune Potter avant de se taire parce que Josh venait de rentrer dans le compartiment.

-Alors pourquoi t'as besoin de cette protection ? recommença Remus alors que son interlocuteur ne s'était pas encore rassit.

-Eh bien…fit semblant d'hésiter Harry. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire.

-Si, t'inquiètes pas, on le dira à personne, le rassura Remus.

-Mon parrain et donc le père de Bryman était un mangemort et Bryman et moi nous devions en devenir aussi. C'est pour ça que Bryman est parti au début de l'année, il est allé recevoir la marque des ténèbres mais moi j'ai refusé. Donc maintenant, les mangemorts veulent me capturer et m'amener à Voldemort. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'une plus grande sécurité, expliqua Harry.

-Donc quand tu étais chez moi, tu allais recevoir la marque ? s'énerva James.

-Non, j'ai jamais eu l'intention de la recevoir vraiment ; C'est pour ça qu'à la mort de mon parrain, j'ai décidé de venir en Angleterre, pour que Dumbledore me protège.

-Oh, fut la seule choses que ses camarades trouvèrent à répliquer face aux explications du jeune homme.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement et plus personne ne posa de question à Harry qui en fut ravi.

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour que je le sache, vous savez ce que vous avec à faire. Laissez-moi une petite review, ça me ferait tellement plaisir ! Sniff.

A plus et merci beaucoup à ceux qui n'on pas eu la flemme de mettre une review.

Ps : pour ceux qui aiment Grey's anatomy, j'ai commencé la traduction d'une fic anglaise donc je publierais bientôt le premier chapitre.

Bye.


	23. Surveillance et découverte renversante

Salut à tous, me revoilà enfin! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai eu un cruel manque d'inspiration. Et je suis partie en vacances une semaine. Voilà. Mais je me rattrape en vous mettant un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans le chapitre précédent, Harry et Remus annonce à James qu'ils viennent tous les deux chez lui pour les vacances de Noel. Le chapitre se termine au moment où le train arrive à la gare.

****

**Chapitre 23: **Surveillance et découverte renversante.

En fin d'après-midi, le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de King's Cross. Le train n'était pas encore arrêté que déjà, des élèves attendaient dans le couloir que les portes s'ouvrent et qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur famille.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, Jack et Mélinda Potter purent enfin voir leur unique fils descendre du train. Il était accompagné de Josh, qu'ils connaissaient bien, de Lily, qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques mois auparavant lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et d'un sorcier qu'ils identifièrent comme étant le professeur de Poudlard chargé de la sécurité du jeune américain.

James descendit les quelques marches du train et posa le pied sur le quai de la gare. Il était suivit de Lily qui tenait fermement sa main, de Josh et de Rutherford. Le reste de ses amis étaient parti rejoindre leurs propres parents. Soudain, au milieu de la foule, il aperçut les personnes qu'il cherchait: ses parents. Tout de suite, il marcha vers eux entrainant à sa suite ses invités.

- Mon chéri, comme je suis contente de te revoir, lança Mme Potter au plus grand déplaisir de James qui détestait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, surtout en public.

- Maman, sourit le jeune homme en répondant à la chaleureuse étreinte de sa mère.

- Salut, mon gars, souffla Jack en enlaçant son petit garçon devenu grand bien trop vite à son gout.

- Salut P'pa.

- Bonjour Lily, continuèrent les parents de James en serrant la main de la jeune fille. Bonjour Josh.

- Heu, voici le professeur Rutherford, présenta James.

- On s'est déjà rencontré, fit remarquer Jack Potter.

- Ah bon? s'étonna son fils.

- Oui, quand Josh et toi vous jouiez à la Belle au bois dormant après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, plaisanta l'auror.

- La quoi? demanda le jeune Potter sous le regard amusé de ses camarades.

- C'est un conte moldu, lui souffla Lily à l'oreille.

- Ah, d'accord.

Une fois les présentations finies, tout le petit groupe utilisa un Portoloin qui les mena directement devant les grilles du manoir des Potter.

- C'est magnifique, laissa échapper Lily qui était subjuguée par la beauté de la demeure.

- J'espère que tu vas t'y plaire, lui répondit James.

- Tant que tu seras là, ce sera parfait, lui murmura la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bon, les amoureux, vous comptez rester dehors ou vous rentrez avec nous, les interrompit Jack qui reçut en retour un regard noir de la part de son fils.

- On arrive, riposta le jeune homme tout en embrassant sa petite-amie sur le front qui avait rougit à la remarque de l'auror.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mélinda demanda à son fils:

- James, tu veux bien faire visiter la maison à nos invités?

- Oui, m'man. Venez, continua t-il en se tournant vers Lily, Josh et Rutherford.

Quand la visite fut terminée, chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires avant le dîner. Josh avait repris la chambre qu'il avait lors des vacances d'été, Lily occupait désormais celle qui était à côté de la chambre de James et Rutherford s'était installé dans celle qui était anciennement le repère de Malefoy.

Arriva ensuite le dîner qui se passa dans une ambiance conviviale où Mélinda fit connaissance avec la petite-amie de son fils sous l'œil attentif de ce dernier et où Jack discuta de chose et d'autres avec Josh et Rutherford ou plutôt Nicolas de son prénom.

Après avoir bien mangé, ri et parlé, tout le monde monta dans sa chambre à part Jack Potter qui s'enferma dans son bureau pour travailler. Lily n'alla pas dans la sienne mais dans celle de James et une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne le verrait, Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son grand-père.

Alors qu'il se faufilait hors de sa chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, il fut attrapé par Remus.

- Tiens! Tu vas où comme ça? demanda le lycanthrope.

- Heu…aux toilettes, répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu n'en as pas dans ta chambre?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de me justifier? s'énerva le Survivant.

- Parce que mon devoir est de te surveiller et donc je dois toujours savoir où tu es! continua Remus d'une voix forte car il était certain que James et Lily étaient derrière la porte à écouter.

- Mais…commença Harry avant de se taire en voyant que le professeur lui faisait signe de ne rien dire en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

Ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas parler librement, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Remus fut plus rapide.

- Si tu veux aller en bas, je t'accompagne. Le professeur Dumbledore veut que je te protège et c'est ce que je vais faire!

Puis le loup-garou attrapa son jeune ami par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite dans les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage inférieur.

De leur côté, comme le pensait le professeur de DCFM, James et Lily avaient l'oreille collée à la porte de la chambre de James et essayait d'entendre ce que se disait les deux sorciers qui étaient dans le couloir. Ils réussirent à entendre toute la conversation, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. En effet, Josh et Rutherford n'avaient échangés que quelques mots et étaient partis.

- Mince, ils sont partis! s'exclama James en décollant son oreille de la porte.

Il se tourna vers Lily et la regarda. Elle ne dit rien mais il comprit tout de suite qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. C'est pourquoi, ils ouvrirent doucement la porte et se faufilèrent à pas de loup jusqu'à l'escalier. N'entendant toujours rien, les deux jeunes sorciers décidèrent de descendre un peu dans l'escalier. Après avoir descendu une dizaine de marches, James qui était devant, s'arrêter net et se retourna vers Lily pour lui faire comprendre que les deux personnes qu'ils espionnaient, étaient juste en bas, à droite des escaliers. Le couple s'assit et commença à écouter la discussion qui commença entre les deux jeunes hommes.

De leur côté, Josh et Rutherford s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir juste après les escaliers. Remus qui ouvrait la marche, se retourna vers Harry et lui lança:

- James et Lily devaient nous écouter, il ne faut pas que l'on prenne de risque.

- Mais on ne va rien pouvoir faire dans ce cas. Ils ont toujours leurs yeux braqués sur nous. Je sens bien leurs regards pesants, confessa Harry.

- Nous ne devons pas faire attention qu'à James et Lily. Jack est le meilleur auror de cette époque et il risque bien de mener sa petite enquête sur nous, enfin, surtout sur moi car je suppose qu'il l'a déjà fait pour toi. En fait, où est ce que tu allais tout à l'heure? interrogea Remus.

- Heu…nulle part! tenta le Survivant.

- Harry, chuchota le loup-garou, je ne suis pas idiot au cas où tu le saurais pas. Tu allais où?

- Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on aille discuter avec Jack, se résigna le jeune Gryffondor.

- Quoi? s'emporta le professeur de DCFM. Mais t'es fou, il va trouver ça louche si on va le voir. Et puis tu vas lui dire quoi?

- Suis-moi, fais-moi confiance pour une fois.

- Ça, c'est assez difficile quand on connaît ton incroyable don pour t'attirer des ennuis, se moqua Rutherford

- Pfffffff, grommela Harry en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son grand-père.

Dans les escaliers,les futurs parents de Josh étaient assez étonnés de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Qu'est ce que mon père a avoir là-dedans? se demanda James en chuchotant.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je crois que l'on devrait continuer de les suivre. Ça risque de devenir intéressant, répondit la jeune fille en se levant et en allant voir si la voie était libre.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle fit signe à James de la rejoindre.

- Viens, ils rentrent dans le bureau de ton père.

Le jeune Potter se leva d'un bond et rejoint sa petite-amie. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Jack et collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

Harry et Remus avançaient dans le couloir en direction du bureau de l'auror. Une fois rendu devant, le Survivant frappa contre la porte. Soudain, le loup-garou crû déceler une odeur qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Lily. A près avoir regardé autour de lui, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à part Harry.

- Entrez, autorisa Jack.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de près par un Remus assez réticent à l'idée de mentir sciemment au meilleur auror de Grande– Bretagne et inquiet à cause de ce qu'il venait de sentir.

- Josh, s'exclama l'auror en voyant qui étaient ses visiteurs. Professeur, ajouta t-il en se rendant compte que son petit-fils n'était pas venu seul.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter, salua le lycanthrope.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? demanda Jack.

- Eh bien, je suis venu te présenter mon ami.

A ces mots, une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans les yeux de Remus et le puissant auror s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien.

- Voilà, Nicolas Rutherford n'est pas son vrai nom, expliqua Harry sous l'œil paniqué du loup-garou. En fait, il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

- Remus Lupin? s'étonna Jack.

De l'autre côté de la porte, James et Lily étaient en train d'écouter. Mais alors que Josh allait révéler la véritable identité du professeur de DCFM, Lily s'écarta promptement de la porte. James, étonné en fit de même. C'est ainsi qu'ils n'entendirent pas ce que Josh allait dire. James regarda Lily et l'interrogea du regard et celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait éternuer mais qu'elle avait réussi à s'en empêcher. Devant le regard de son petit-ami, la Gryffondor leva les mains en signe d'excuse. Puis les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur écoute.

- Josh, je peux te parler deux minutes, demanda Remus en se tournant vers Harry.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais tout t'expliquer, le rassura le Survivant.

- Effectivement, je crois que j'ai besoin d'explications, ajouta le lycanthrope d'un ton sévère.

- Harry m'a tout dit pendant les vacances d'été. Je dois dire que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, expliqua Jack sous le regard étonné de Remus.

- Harry, on ne devait le dire à personne, s'indigna le lycanthrope.

- Je sais, mais sous la menace je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions!

- Et tu l'as dit à qui d'autre, à part ton grand-père? demanda le professeur.

- Je ne l'ai dit qu'à lui.

- Fffffff, souffla Remus. Mr Potter, vous ne devez le dire à personne et surtout vous ne devez pas essayer de modifier quoi que ce soit!

- Merci, je le sais, l'informa l'auror. Je suppose que tu viens du même «endroit» qu'Harry?

- Effectivement, quand je me suis rendu compte de sa disparition, je suis allé voir Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé ici.

- D'accord et je suppose que ce n'est pas pour sa sécurité de tu es ici?

- Eh bien, oui, c'est vrai.

- Bien, je suis content que vous soyez venu m'en avertir mais voyez-vous, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher! remarqua l'auror en se levant.

- C'est tout? demanda Remus étonné que leur interlocuteur ne pose pas plus de questions.

- Oui, je préfère ne pas en savoir davantage car avec vous deux je m'attends au pire, termina l'auror en raccompagnant ses visiteurs vers la porte.

En entendant ces mots, James et Lily coururent silencieusement vers les escaliers et retournèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de James. Peu de temps après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, le couple entendit Josh et Rutherford rejoindre leur chambre.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, lâcha James en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Qu'est ce que voulait dire Rutherford en disant «à part ton grand-père», je croyais que Josh n'avait plus de famille? s'interrogea Lily en allant s'allonger près de son petit-ami.

James passa son bras sous les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Au moins, maintenant on est sûrs que Josh et Rutherford ont de faux noms, qu'ils se connaissent bien et que ce n'est pas pour la sécurité de Josh que le prof de DCFM est chez moi.

- On sait aussi que ton père est au courant de tout alors qu'il ne devrait pas.

- Oui, acquiesça James.

- Mais moi, c'est cette histoire de grand-père qui me chagrine. Comment ton père pourrait être le grand-père de Josh? demanda Lily.

- C'est tout simplement impossible.

- A moins que ton père est un autre enfant et que tu ne le sache p…

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, la coupa James. Ce n'est pas possible, murmura t-il.

C'est sur cette question que les deux adolescents s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la rigolade. En effet, James et Lily étaient plus soupçonneux que jamais envers Josh, Rutherford et même Jack. James avait eu beau réfléchir toute la nuit à ce qu'il avait entendu la veille, il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait lui éclaircir les idées.

De leur côté, Harry et Remus s'étaient rendu compte du changement de comportement des deux autres Gryffondors. Effectivement, quand le lycanthrope avait demandé aux jeunes sorciers s'ils avaient passés une bonne nuit, ils l'avaient regardés de manière assez dure et ne lui avaient pas répondus. Puis, sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes, ils s'étaient levés et étaient sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont? demanda Mélinda surprise de la réaction de son fils.

- Aucune idée, mentit Jack en réalisant que son fils et sa petite-amie avaient peut être entendu sa conversion d'hier soir avec Harry et Remus.

Dans le hall d'entrée, James venait de claquer la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.

- J'vais faire un tour dehors, précisa le jeune homme en attrapant sa veste.

- Je viens avec toi, s'imposa Lily en suivant son petit-ami vers la sortie.

Alors que James descendait les escaliers, ouvrant la marche, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il se retourna et fixa son regard dans celui de Lily. Il l'embrassa tendrement et ajouta:

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi.

- Tu serrais sûrement dans les bras d'une autre fille, plaisanta Lily.

- Lil', je suis sérieux.

- Je sais, affirma la jeune fille.

James posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor et se recula en lui attrapant la main pour l'entraîner dans sa marche.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter le jardin.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait fini de déjeuner et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand il vit Remus sortir de la cuisine. Le Survivant redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait franchi et se dirigea vers son ami.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ce matin? demanda le jeune homme en parlant de ses parents.

- Je pense qu'ils ont appris quelque chose sur nous qui ne doit pas leur plaire.

- Comment ça? s'étonna Harry ne voyant pas où le loup-garou voulait en venir.

- Hier soir, quand on attendait devant le bureau de Jack, j'ai cru sentir l'odeur de Lily mais je ne l'ai vu nulle part, expliqua le professeur.

- Et tu crois qu'ils ont tout entendu de notre conversation avec mon grand-père?

- Oui mais ils ont dû en entendre qu'une partie autrement ils nous auraient déjà assailli de questions.

- Oui…tu dois avoir raison. Je vais aller leur parler pour savoir ce qu'ils ont entendu, proposa Harry.

- Tu ne dois rien leur révéler, le prévint Remus.

- Je sais.

- Je pense que je ferais mieux de venir avec toi, pour éviter que tu ne fasses de boulette!

- Remus, ils ne parleront jamais si tu es là!

- T'as pas tort, admit le lycanthrope. Mais fais très attention à ce que tu leur dis.

- Oui! commença à s'impatienter le jeune homme. Bon, j'y vais.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Et n'oublie pas…

- C'est bon je sais que je ne dois rien faire d'idiot, s'énerva Harry.

- Non, je voulais juste te dire: Vigilance constante mais tu as raison, rien faire d'idiot est aussi une bonne idée.

- Ça s'arrange pas, marmonna le Survivant en franchissant la porte d'entrée et en s'engouffrant dans le froid polaire qui régnait dehors.

Le voyageur temporel n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la trace de ses parents. En effet, à cette période de l'année, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol et Harry eut simplement à suivre les traces de pas que James et Lily avaient laissées. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans la petite forêt attenante au parc des Potter. En y entrant, Harry eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, cet endroit ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il accéléra le rythme et finit par trouver ses parents.

- James, Lily, les appela t-ils.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et eurent la même réaction en voyant la personne qui les appelait. Leurs visages se crispèrent en une expression de colère mêlée à la peur.

- Josh, lança James. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Harry?

Le visage du Survivant se décomposa d'un seul coup.

- Heu…commença t-il.

- T'es là pour quoi? l'agressa James. Nous protéger, Nous espionner? Nous tuer?

Alors que Josh allait répondre quelque chose, il se stoppa et garda la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, une violente douleur venait de lui traverser le front.

- Tu ne sais pas plus quoi dire? continua le jeune Potter.

- Rentrez, ordonna Harry.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses parents, il cria:

- RENTREZ!

- Et tu crois qu'on va t'o… répliqua James avant de s'arrêter en voyant une dizaine de mangemorts transplaner autour d'eux.

Lily alla se blottir dans les bras de James qui l'enlaça d'un geste protecteur tout en sortant sa baguette. Harry fit de même et se rapprocha de ses parents, prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver la leur.

- Potter, cracha un des mangemorts. Comme on se retrouve.

A l'entente de la voix, un douloureux souvenir revint à la mémoire de James. Cette voix était celle de l'enfoiré qui lui avait envoyé son premier et seul Doloris.

- Vous! riposta le jeune homme.

- Oh, mais je vois que tu me reconnais, rigola le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Soudain, une voix vint interrompre l'échange entre les deux personnes.

- Tais-toi, Avery, ordonna Voldemort en s'avançant vers les trois adolescents qui étaient terrifiés.

- Oh, non, murmura Harry qui ne fut entendu que par James et Lily.

- Alors Potter, ton père n'est pas là pour te protéger? demanda le mage noir.

- Il va bientôt arriver, mentit James.

- Mais bien sûr, lança Voldemort avant d'éclater de rire suivit de près par ses serviteurs. Emparez-vous des deux autres, ordonna t-il en désignant Harry et Lily.

La bande d'encagoulés obéit et arracha Lily des bras de James. Celui-ci, ainsi qu'Harry ne purent pas se défendre car Voldemort fit venir leur trois baguettes à lui. Rapidement le Survivant et sa mère furent séparés de leur ami.

- Captius, lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant sa baguette en direction de ses deux jeunes prisonniers.

Aussitôt, une cage en fer apparut autour des deux Gryffondors qui furent pris au piège.

- Maintenant, je vais pouvoir voir si tu es le digne successeur de ton père, Potter.

Voldemort se tourna vers ses serviteurs et leur ordonna:

- Laissez-moi régler le problème tout seul.

Les sorciers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils transplanèrent tous, laissant leur maître seul avec trois adolescents désarmés.

- Je te propose un duel. Si tu gagnes, tes amis seront libres. Si je gagne, vous serez tous les trois tués.

- D'accord, accepta le jeune homme sous le regard effrayé de sa petite-amie.

- James, non! cria Lily.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, lui répondit le brun. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne fais pas ça, pleura la rouquine en se laissant tomber au sol.

- Je t'aime Lily, termina James sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le puissant mage noir.

- Comme c'est touchant, se moqua Voldemort. Endoloris.

Le sortilège toucha James qui s'effondra au sol tellement la douleur était insupportable.

- James! cria la jeune Gryffondor en sanglotant. James, continua t-elle dans un murmure.

- Ah, ah, ah, rigola le Seigneur des Ténèbres face à la détresse de Lily et la douleur de James.

De son côté, Harry bouillonnait de colère. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ses parents souffrir sans rien faire.

- Hey, face de serpent, lança t-il à son adversaire.

- Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça? s'énerva Voldemort en se tournant vers lui.

- Je suis ton pire cauchemar, Tom, répliqua calmement le Survivant alors que James se relevait doucement après que le mage noir est interrompu le sortilège qui le clouait au sol.

Voldemort fut désemparé à l'entente de son prénom, tout comme James et Lily d'ailleurs.

- Tom? s'étonna James.

Cette intervention fit détourner la tête de Voldemort vers celui qui venait de parler et permit à Harry de voir si les leçons de Remus sur la magie sans baguette avaient été utiles.

- Accio baguettes, murmura t-il en fixant les deux baguettes accrochées à la ceinture de Voldemort.

Les deux bouts de bois se soulevèrent et arrivèrent à une vitesse fulgurante vers Harry et Lily. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Désormais, les trois adolescents étaient armés et ne se laisseraient pas faire.

- Hum, intéressant, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres face à la prestation du Survivant. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Lequel? demanda Harry.

- Si tu rejoins mes rangs, je relâche les deux autres.

- Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne? le provoqua l'adolescent.

- La fierté de me servir et de te battre du côté des gagnants.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, qu'est ce que j'y gagne?

- Petit insolent, s'énerva Voldemort. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais commencer par tuer la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Non, cria James.

Alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette vers Lily, Harry prononça:

- Expelliarmus.

Son adversaire fit un saut sur le côté et évita facilement le sortilège. Les hostilités étaient ouvertes!

- Endoloris, contre-attaqua Voldemort.

- Protego, lança Harry.

Un bouclier apparut autour de lui et de Lily. James rejoignit ses amis près de la cage et fut couvert par le bouclier que le Survivant venait de créer.

- Expelliarmus, continua le mage noir.

Le sortilège s'écrasa sur le bouclier et disparut ainsi que la protection.

- Stupéfix lancèrent d'une même voix les trois adolescents.

Voldemort eut du mal à éviter les trois sortilèges.

Alors que James et Harry envoyaient une pluie de sortilèges sur leur adversaire, Lily cherchait un moyen de les faire sortir de la cage. Elle finit par trouver un moyen simple.

- Incendio, lança t-elle. La cage en bois commença à bruler. Aquara, continua t-elle pour éteindre le feu qui commençait à se propager et qui avait un passage dans leur prison de bois.

Les deux adolescents purent sortir de la cage pour se battre plus aisément.

- Allez chercher des secours, ordonna Harry à ses parents.

- Mais…et toi? demanda Lily. On ne peut pas te laisser seul face à ce monstre!

- Protego. Ça ira.

- Non, il est hors de question que… stupéfix… qu'on s'en aille, affirma James.

- Comme vous voudrez, lança Harry avant de courir de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Une fois rendu en face, le Survivant se concentra et pointa sa baguette en direction de Voldemort qui n'arrêtait pas de lancer des sorts de tous les côtés.

- Explosarus, cria Harry.

Un sort rouge sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le Seigneur des ténèbres qui érigea un bouclier qui renvoya une partie du sort et le reste provoqua une explosion qui projeta le mage noir contre un arbre. Légèrement assommé, celui-ci se releva et préféra transplaner que de risquer de se faire battre par trois gamins.

James et Lily sautèrent de joie en voyant Voldemort s'enfuir puis soudain, ils réalisèrent qu'Harry était étendu sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe et recouvrait son blouson, blanc à l'origine. Une partie du sort qu'il avait envoyé avait ricoché sur le bouclier de Voldemort et l'avait atteint.

Tout de suite, le couple courut auprès de celui qui venait de leur sauver la vie.

- Harry, Harry, tenta Lily en secouant le jeune homme. Il faut aller chercher des secours, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers son petit ami.

James siffla et après quelques secondes, Prince, son hibou se posa près d'eux. Le jeune Potter fit apparaitre un morceau de parchemin et une plume et griffonna un mot à l'adresse de son père. Il attacha la lettre à la patte de Prince qui s'envola en direction du manoir.

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'œil de James. Un objet brillant était accroché autour du cou de Josh. Très curieux de nature, le brun à lunettes se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme inconscient et attrapa le vif d'or qui avait précédemment attiré son attention. Sous le regard intrigué de Lily, James décrocha la petite balle dorée et appuya par mégarde sur un bouton. Aussitôt, le vif d'or se mit à grossir et s'ouvrit pour laisser place à ce qui ressemblait être un album photo. La rouquine se rapprocha de James qui tourna la page de gardepour tomber sur une première photo. Puis il tourna plus rapidement les autres pages sous le regard effaré de sa copine.

- Ce sont des photos de nous adultes! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes sorciers.

Et voilà, cette fois je finis sur un peu de suspense pour changer! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire et je m'en excuse encore.

Si vous en avez envie, laissez une review (qui me fera énormément plaisir et qui me motivera) ou alors n'en laissez pas et dans ce cas là, je vous dis: à la rentrée! (lol).

Je rigole, j'espère que je vais mettre moins de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre qui devrait être l'avant dernier!

A plus.


	24. Le dénouement

Voici le chapitre tant attendu. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire mais malgré toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir, la motivation et l'inspiration n'étaient au rendez-vous ! Donc cela est le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Normalement, il devait être divisé en deux mais j'ai préféré le mettre en un. Voilà merci à tous et bonne lecture !

****

**Chapitre 24 **: le dénouement****

****

****

- _Ce sont des photos de nous adultes ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes sorciers. _

- Mais c'est impossible, continua James en fixant les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Regardes, sur celle-là, on a nos diplômes d'ASPIC !

- James, je crois qu'Harry vient du futur, comprit Lily.

Les deux adolescents furent interrompus par l'arrivée des parents de James accompagnés de Rutherford.

- James, Lily, cria Mélinda en voyant les deux jeunes, accroupis près du Survivant.

- Josh, s'exclama Remus en découvrant l'état de son protégé.

- Vous fatiguez pas, intervint James. On sait qu'il s'appelle Harry.

- Harry ? s'étonna Mélinda.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, la pressa Jack en faisant signe à son fils de se taire.

- T'as plutôt intérêt ! le prévint sa femme en se dirigeant vers le Survivant.

La médicomage s'approche du jeune Gryffondor inconscient et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Après un rapide examen, sous les regards inquiets des personnes présentes, elle déclara :

- Il respire encore mais le sort qu'il a reçu l'a fortement blessé. Il faut le ramener à la maison.

- Mobilicorpus, lança le professeur de DCFM.

Quand le sortilège frappa Harry, ce dernier se mit à flotter dans les airs. Toute la petite troupe prit le chemin du retour sans prononcer un seul mot. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. James et Lily étaient encore secoués par la rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire. Remus s'inquiétait pour l'état d'Harry qu'il s'était promis de protéger à la mort de Sirius. Jack se demandait ce que son fils avait bien pu découvrir d'autres que la fausse identité de Josh. Mélinda se posait des questions sur la raison pour laquelle personne ne lui avait dit que Josh s'appelait en réalité Harry. Et quant au Survivant, plongé dans le coma, ses pensées divaguaient sur différents moments de sa vie.

Après une longue marche silencieuse, les cinq sorciers furent heureux de voir enfin apparaitre devant eux le manoir des Potter. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée et furent accueilli par Marco, l'elfe de maison de la famille de James, qui s'empressa d'aller préparer une boisson chaude pour tout le monde.

Remus alla déposer Harry sur son lit et Mélinda commença à appliquer différents onguents sur les plaies du jeune homme et lui fit boire quelques potions sous les regards attentifs des autres occupants de la maison.

- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire, déclara la mère de James en se tournant vers la petite troupe qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Mais, il va aller mieux ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Oui, normalement, lui répondit Mélinda.

- Je crois que ça ne sert à rien que l'on attende ici sans rien faire, intervint Jack. Nous ferions mieux de le laisser tranquille.

- Je reste auprès de lui, décréta Mélinda. Quant à vous, dehors !

Tout le monde obéit et sortit de la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers son fils et sa future belle-fille.

- Voldemort nous a attaqué et Harry nous a défendu, lui expliqua rapidement James. Voilà, c'est tout.

Avant que Jack ou Remus n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, le brun tourna les talons et entraina avec lui sa petite amie.

- James, cria l'auror à l'adresse de son fils qui était presque rendu à l'autre bout du couloir. James, reviens ici.

L'adolescent se retourna brusquement et demanda sur un ton agressif :

- Ah, parce que maintenant tu veux me parler ? Tu m'as menti pendant je ne sais pas combien de mois et maintenant que tu veux savoir quelque chose, tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Et bien, tu te trompes !

Puis il repartit en direction de sa chambre suivit par une Lily gênée par le comportement de son petit-ami vis-à-vis de son père.

Jack ne savait pas quoi penser, son fils ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il se tourna vers Remus et lui lança :

- Si je peux te donner un bon conseil, ne fais jamais d'enfant !

Le lycanthrope rigola et répondit :

- Je n'en ai pas fait mais j'en ai quand même un sur les bras et croyez-moi, il est bien pire que James !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, maintenant, je dois m'occuper d'Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire que mon fils n'a plus que quelques années à vivre, avoua Jack d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion que provoquait cette simple pensée.

Après un moment de silence, l'auror ajouta :

- Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Dumbledore.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans une ambiance assez lourde. James et Lily s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre du jeune homme qui faisait les cents en essayant de se calmer. Quant à la jeune fille, elle regardait son petit-ami déambuler en étant assise sur le lit. Jack et Remus étaient allés prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque et Mélinda était resté auprès d'Harry qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Puis arriva l'heure du déjeuner. Les trois adultes étaient assis à table quand James et Lily arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, précédé de Marco, l'elfe de maison. Ils prirent place autour de la table, sans un mot.

- James, Lily… commença l'auror.

Par politesse, l'adolescente leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler mais James fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- James, répéta plus fort Jack.

- James, s'énerva Mélinda devant le manque de réaction de son fils. Ton père te parle !

Le Gryffondor souffla pour montrer son mécontentement mais se résigna à écouter son père.

- Quoi ? cracha t-il.

- Je crois que je te dois quelques explications. Et à vous aussi, ajouta l'auror en se tournant vers sa femme et Lily.

- Oui, je pense qu'on a quand même le droit de savoir qui sont les deux personnes qui partagent notre maison ! s'énerva le jeune Potter en se levant brusquement.

- James, calme-toi, lui murmura Lily en le tirant par le bras pour le faire se rasseoir.

- Moi, je ne peux rien vous dire… expliqua Jack.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, maugréa James.

- Mais, continua t-il, le professeur Rutherford vous l'expliquera car j'ai fais le serment à Josh de ne rien dire à personne.

Commencèrent alors de longues explications. Remus leur raconta la vie d'Harry, leur arrivée à cette époque… Bien sûr, il évita de trop parler de la mort de James et Lily.

Au fil des explications, les futurs parents palissaient à vu d'œil. Puis Lily éclata en sanglots. James la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais il avait lui aussi la larme à l'œil.

- Et voilà, vous savez tout ! termina Remus.

- Comment est ce que ça peut être possible ? balbutia Mélinda.

- Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, admit jack.

- Depuis quand est ce que tu le sais ? demanda la médicomage à son mari.

- Depuis le mois d'aout, avoua Jack.

- Mais… on ne peut rien faire pour changer ça ? demanda Lily entre deux sanglants.

- Hélas, non, lui répondit Remus. Le futur ne doit pas être modifié autrement, cela risque d'être le chaos complet.

- Harry est notre fils ! intervint soudain James. Il ne nous ressemble pas du tout.

- C'est normal, lui expliqua le lycanthrope. Dumbledore nous a tous les deux fait changer d'apparence pour que vous ne nous reconnaissiez pas.

Alors que Mélinda allait poser une autre question, Marco, l'elfe de maison fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Mr Wollen se réveille, maîtresse.

Mme Potter se leva d'un bond et couru dans la chambre du jeune homme, suivie de près par le reste des occupants de la maison.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, Harry ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Il balbutia :

- Je suis encore à l'infirmerie ?

Remus rigola à la remarque du Survivant. Face aux expressions de perplexité qu'affichaient les autres, il jugea bon de leur expliquer.

- Harry est un habitué de l'infirmerie. Je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué !

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages précédemment crispés par la tristesse.

- Non, tu es chez tes grands-parents, le rassura Mélinda.

- Heu… hésita le jeune homme en essayant de se tourner vers Remus.

- Ils ont tout découvert, le prévint le professeur de DCFM.

- Oh, trouva juste à dire le Survivant.

- Harry a besoin de repos, expliqua Mélinda. Il faut le laisser tranquille.

Alors que Mélinda, Remus et Jack sortaient de la chambre, James et Lily ne bougèrent pas.

- Vous venez ? demanda l'auror d'une voix douce, en se retournant vers son fils et sa future belle-fille.

- On arrive, répondit le jeune couple.

- D'accord, accepta Jack en refermant la porte derrière lui.

James et Lily s'approchèrent du lit de leur « fils ». Aucun des trois adolescents ne savait quoi dire. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots.

- Oh, je suis désolé, Harry, s'excusa t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

- De ne pas avoir été là pendant ton enfance !

- Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous êtes morts pour me protéger. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. La seule personne qui est responsable, c'est Voldemort.

- Et si on allait se cacher dans un endroit sans que personne ne le sache ? proposa James, n'acceptant pas de mourir dans cinq ans et de devoir laisser son fils, seul, sans aucun soutien, sans aucun amour.

- C'est impossible, murmura Harry. J'y ai pensé moi aussi mais Remus et Dumbledore m'ont convaincu que cette horrible soirée est obligée d'avoir lieu. Ce soir là, nous avons anéanti Voldemort pour une dizaine d'années, nous avons permis à des milliers de personnes de vivre au lieu d'être assassinées par le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Mais on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, s'exclama Lily alors que de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, déclara Harry submergé par l'émotion. Vous devez me promettre que vous ne ferez rien qui pourrait changer le futur.

- On te le promet, lui répondit sa mère.

James ne disait rien, il regardait Harry avec un regard humide.

- James ? l'appela le Survivant.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, lui avoua t-il.

- James, tu dois me le promettre ou alors je serais obligé de vous lancer le sort « d'oubliette » et vous ne vous souviendrez plus de moi, des moments qu'on a passé ensemble, lui expliqua son fils à contre cœur.

- Je…Je…Je ne peux pas, continua James alors que des larmes commençait à tomber sur le plancher de la chambre.

- Mon cœur, essaya de le réconforter Lily en l'enlaçant, tu dois lui promettre. S'il te plait, fais le pour nous, fais le pour Harry.

Le jeune Potter se résigna et déclara en fixant son fils droit dans les yeux :

- Je te le promets.

Puis les deux parents étreignirent leur futur fils avant que celui-ci ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.

Les jours passèrent et Harry se remit rapidement grâce aux soins de sa grand-mère.

Sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de voir leur fils grandir, James et Lily passèrent le plus de temps possible en compagnie du Survivant. Ils lui posaient des questions sur sa vie, sur ses amis, sa scolarité. Ils regardèrent toutes les photos que contenait le vif d'or plusieurs fois.

D'un côté, Harry était content que ses parents aient découvert la vérité car ça leur permettaient de partager pleins de choses ensemble, d'avoir de nombreux souvenirs en leur compagnie, d'un autre côté, il aurait préféré qu'ils ne sachent rien et qu'ils puissent garder leur insouciance, leurs rêves…toutes ces choses qui s'étaient envolées le jour où ils avaient appris qu'ils ne verraient pas leur fils grandir, qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais grands-parents, qu'il ne leur restait que cinq petites années à vivre.

Puis arriva le jour de Noël. Ce matin-là, Harry décida qu'il irait réveiller ses parents comme il aurait aimé le faire quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Donc vers 8 heures, le Survivant sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle de James que Lily partageait avec lui. Harry s'approcha discrètement du lit et sauta dessus en criant :

- C'est Noël ! C'est Noël !

- Ah, Harry, grogna James qui n'aimait pas être réveillé de la sorte.

- Levez-vous !

- Ah, marmonna Lily qui n'était pas très réveillé.

Harry descendit du lit et s'exclama :

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !

- Content d'avoir pu réaliser ce rêve, bailla James en se levant et en s'étirant.

Le couple prit quelques instants pour se préparer et ils descendirent tous les trois dans le salon pour aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils purent constater que Jack, sa femme et Remus étaient déjà levés et qu'ils attendaient patiemment que les adolescents se lèvent, en buvant un café.

Harry était très content, c'était le premier et sûrement le dernier Noël en famille dont il se souviendrait !

Tout le monde déballa ses cadeaux dans la bonne humeur qui régnait un jour tel que celui-ci.

Quelques jours avant, James et Lily étaient allés sur le chemin de Traverse, acheter un cadeau pour leur fils. Harry en avait fait de même pour ses parents.

Après avoir découvert les cadeaux que ses grands-parents et Remus lui avaient achetés, le Survivant déballa celui de ses parents. Le cadeau se trouvait dans un petit écrin rouge vif. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une magnifique gourmette sur laquelle était gravé « nous serons toujours dans ton cœur, Harry ». Le jeune homme était très ému et serra ses parents dans ses bras.

A ce moment-là, le fameux rideau tant attendu, apparut derrière James et Lily. Harry, surpris, se retourna vers Remus qui déclara :

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer !

Harry souffla et alla chercher ses affaires. Une fois de retour dans le salon, il embrassa ses grands-parents et les remercia pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Puis vint le moment de dire adieux à James et Lily. Le Survivant ne voulait pas les quitter. Il savait que quand il rentrerait à son époque, il devrait s'entrainer pour battre Voldemort, que tout le monde compterait sur lui, qu'il reprendrait son titre d'Elu, de Survivant et surtout qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses grands-parents, Sirius et ses parents. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il embrassa ses parents.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à travers le rideau, Harry se retourna vers James et Lily qui était en larmes er leurs lança :

- On se revoit dans quatre ans !

- Adieu Harry, répondirent ses parents.

Le jeune homme préféra ne rien répondre. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, ce qui l'empêchait de parler.

Puis, d'un même geste, Harry et Remus passèrent à travers le fameux rideau.

En 1996, Dumbledore était dans son bureau et semblait attendre quelque chose. Trois tasses vides étaient posées sur son bureau, la théière était pleine et quelques petits gâteaux reposaient dans une assiette.

Soudain, Harry et Remus apparurent.

- Je vous attendais, déclara Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur, le saluèrent les deux arrivants d'une même voix.

- Asseyez-vous, leurs permit le directeur en faisant apparaitre deux fauteuils.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore déclare :

- Harry, je pense que tu peux aller retrouver tes camarades.

- Merci professeur, répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Harry descendit les escaliers et marcha en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors où il espérait bien trouver Hermione et Ron.

En chemin, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de vivre. D'un côté, il était triste d'avoir à quitter ses parents, il commençait à bien s'entendre avec eux. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme était heureux de retrouver ses amis et sa vie même si celle-ci n'était pas de tout repos.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, une certaine personne eu la malchance de s'y trouver aussi. Cette personne n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, celui qui avait lâchement abandonné Harry et Remus quelques mois plus tôt. En le voyant, Harry vit rouge. Il fut soudain prit d'une colère incontrôlable et se jeta sur le Serpentard sous les regards surpris des autres élèves présents.

- Sale mangemort, lui lança Harry en le faisant tomber parterre.

- Dégage Potter ! riposta le blond en envoyant son poing dans la figure du Survivant qui avait reprit son aspect normal grâce a Dumbledore.

- Tu vas me le payer cher ! continua Harry.

Tout en se battant, les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent et descendirent les marches de manière assez violente. Malheureusement pour eux, les escaliers de Poudlard ne comportaient pas que quelques marches mais un nombre suffisamment élevé pour que vous soyez bien amoché quand vous y tombez. Arrivés en bas, Harry et Drago avaient le visage en sang et étaient plein d'hématomes. Pour couronner le tout, ils tombèrent juste aux pieds de Rogue et de McGonagall qui sortaient tout juste de la Grande Salle.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Mr Potter ! lança le professeur de Métamorphose sur un ton sarcastique.

- Plaisir partagé, professeur, articula difficilement le Survivant en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il essayait de se tourner sur le dos pour faire face à ses professeurs.

- Il faut toujours que vous fassiez votre intéressant, Potter, cracha le professeur de potions.

Harry allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'une voix trop bien connue d'Harry résonna dans le hall.

- Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie, ordonna Pomfresh en constatant l'état des deux adolescents.

La foule qui s'était amassée, s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux professeurs qui accompagnaient Drago et Harry.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh soigna les deux ennemis et leur ordonna de rester un peu à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle finisse de les soigner. Alors que l'infirmière était dans son bureau, Drago lança à Harry :

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

- Si je n'avais pas un bras en écharpe, je te pèterais le nez encore une fois, le menaça le Survivant.

- Et tu cr…commença le jeune Malefoy avant d'être interrompu par l'entrée de Dumbledore qui était accompagné de Remus.

- Jeunes gens, je suis assez déçu de votre comportement, surtout toi Harry ! déclara Dumbledore avant d'aller rejoindre Pomfresh dans son bureau.

En passant devant le jeune Gryffondor, le directeur lui sourit quand même.

Remus s'approcha du lit de son protégé et se moqua :

- Tu le veux de quel couleur ton abonnement ?

Harry le regarda et lui répliqua :

- Ah, ah, ah, tu vois là je suis mort de rire ! Mais ça ne se voit pas !

Le lycanthrope resta quelques minutes à l'infirmerie puis repartit en même temps que Dumbledore. Malefoy qui n'avait pas grand-chose put partir lui aussi laissant Harry seul dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Pomfresh donna une potion très amère à Harry afin que son bras se remette rapidement. Puis arrivèrent Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière courut vers Harry et l'enlaça.

- Oh, Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur !

- T'inquiètes pas je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal au bras !

- Je ne voulais pas parler de ça gros beta, mais de ton voyage dans le temps, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Ah, ça, trouva seulement à dire le jeune sorcier.

- Comment ça va ? demanda Ron et saluant son ami d'une accolade qui provoqua une grimace de douleur chez le Survivant.

- J'ai connu mieux mais pire aussi.

- Vas-y raconte nous, le supplia le rouquin.

- D'accord. Alors…commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par Pomfresh.

- Vous pouvez partir Mr Potter, je veux juste que vous reveniez me voir demain afin que j'examine votre bras.

- Merci madame, remercia le Survivant en se levant du lit où il était assis.

Le trio inséparable sortit de l'infirmerie et marcha dans un des longs couloirs de Poudlard. Harry commença son long récit par.

- Bien sûr, tout est encore de la faute de Malefoy !

Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Je suis désolée si la fin est un peu bâclée mais je manque cruellement d'inspiration et je voulais vraiment finir cette histoire !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira car moi je la trouve vraiment trop bâclée !

A plus et bisou à tous.

****

****


	25. Remerciements

Salut à tous,

Je tiens pas à vous faire une fausse joie, je poste juste un chapitre pour que ma fic remonte et surtout pour tous vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez mises, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Comme je m'ennuie enormément pendant ces vacances, il se pourrait que j'écrive une autre histoire, en plus je viens d'aller voir Harry Potter au cinéma donc j'ai plusieurs petites idées mais pour l'instant rien n'est certains!

Voilà, bonnes vacances à tous et peut etre à bientot.


End file.
